Twilight
by MagiAllie
Summary: Hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente seguro. Primera, Levi es un vampiro. Segunda, una parte de él se muere por beber mi sangre. Y tercera, estoy total y perdidamente enamorado de él. Riren/Remake/Twilight
1. Primer encuentro

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Advertencias |** RiRen. Remake. Twilight. Vampiros jeje ¿Nada más? Creo.

 **Notas |** Este fic surgió de mi creciente necesidad de hacer un remake de Twilight, que obvio ya sabemos no es la gran literatura, pero por dios ¿Han visto los fanarts? Si, tenía que hacerlo. Además de que no tengo idea de si alguien más ya escribió un fic así, yo no lo he leído. Si soy pionera excelente y si no, esta es mi versión. No habrá copia alguna de otro fic. En cuanto al libro, si, habrá pasajes iguales pero básicamente planeo cambiar las ideas principales, es decir que no voy a traspasar y solo cambiar los nombres. ¿Vale?

 **Dedicatoria | Miss paranoic, esto es para ti weona. Me pregunto yo… que sería sin Makoto entre los dos. Oc no.**

* * *

 _Él revela honduras y secretos_

 _Conoce lo que ocultan las tinieblas,_

 _Y la luz mora junto a Él._

Daniel 2:22

 **「** **PREFACIO** **」**

En mi corta vida jamás me había detenido a pensar en la forma en la que iba a morir, aun cuando me sobraban los motivos para preguntármelo en los últimos meses. Estaba seguro de que jamás habría imaginado esta situación aunque hubiera querido intentarlo.

Tenía la respiración contenida, mientras miraba los ojos del cazador desde el otro lado de la habitación. Cuando me vio mirarle me sonrió con complacencia.

Ahora que lo pensaba, morir en lugar de otra pensaba podía ser una buena forma de morir. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar en algo.

Seguramente no estaría pasando por esta situación de no haber ido a Forks, aun cuando sabia eso no me arrepentía de esa decisión. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera ampliamente cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión.

El cazador le sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzo con aire despreocupado con la única intención de matarme.

 **「** **PRIMER ENCUENTRO** **」**

Mi madre me dejo en el aeropuerto de Phoenix media hora antes de que mi vuelo arribara. La temperatura era alta, 24 grados. El día parecía perfecto para volar, el cielo completamente azul sin ninguna nube, despejado, nada se interponía en el perfecto clima de mi ciudad. Por el delicioso clima tuve necesidad de ponerme mi camisa blanca favorita con botones de presión y sin mangas. Aunque era obvio que en la mano tenía que llevar mi impermeable rojo.

En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del estado de Washington, existe un pueblo llamado Forks, de clima lluvioso el 99% del tiempo. Es el lugar en el que más llueve dentro de todos los Estados Unidos. Mi madre, Carla, se escapó junto conmigo de ese húmedo y tenebroso lugar cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses de nacido. Desde que nací tenía la necesidad de pasar un mes en ese lugar durante todos los veranos, hasta que por fin cumplí catorce años y pude tomar una decisión por primera vez en mi vida. Mi padre, Grisha pasaba sus veranos conmigo en california. Eso en los últimos tres años.

Ahora estaba concretando mi exilio en Forks, algo que sinceramente me aterraba.

Era un fanático de Phoenix, su espléndido clima, su hermosa ciudad que se extendía a lo largo y ancho. El sol, el calor. Lo típico de California. ¡Por dios!

—Eren —me dijo mi madre por enésima vez antes de que el avión despegara—¸ no tienes que hacerlo.

Mi madre y yo nos parecemos demasiado, salvo por los ojos y la vitalidad en la cara. Casi sufrí un tremendo ataque de pánico al contemplar sus grandes y expresivos ojos, ¿De verdad mi madre podía arreglárselas por si sola? Ella que era tan torpe y cariñosa, una mujer atolondrada. Ahora tenía a Hannes, por supuesto, por lo que no tenía que preocuparme por las cuentas o la comida dentro de la nevera. También podía llamarle a él si es que se sentía perdida, pero aun con todo esto…

—Es que _quiero_ ir —le mentí. De nuevo. Le había metido tantas veces con respecto a esto que casi me creía mi propia mentira, sonaba un poco convincente.

—Saluda a Grisha de mi parte —musito con tono resignado.

—Sí, lo hare.

—Espero verte pronto —insistió—. Sabes que puedes volver a casa en el momento que quieras, Eren.

Aunque quisiera creer en sus palabras estaba completamente seguro de que esa promesa era un gran sacrificio para ella.

—No te preocupes mama —le pedí — Todo ira perfecto. Te quiero mucho, mami.

Después de esa extraña despedida mi mama se lanzó a mis brazos durante un minuto eterno; después me subí en el avión y ella se fue en el auto.

El viaje duraba cuatro horas, la primera parada era en Seattle y desde allí tomaba una avioneta que me llevaba a Port Ángeles, una hora más y después otra hora en automóvil. No me desagradaba volar, pero pasar una hora completa en el auto con Grisha, eso me preocupaba más.

La verdadera cosa es que Grisha había aceptado muy bien todo el asunto de la boda de mi mama y el hecho de que me fuera a vivir con el de manera permanente, después de tantos años en los que no viví ahí. Había movido las manos y me inscribió en la escuela, incluso se ofreció a ayudarme a comprar un coche.

Aun así estaba convencido de que me iba a costar trabajo estar en su compañía. Ni él ni yo éramos demasiado habladores, aunque lo fuéramos realmente no teníamos casi nada que contarnos. Se encontraría un poco confuso por mi repentina decisión de irme a vivir con él, ya que se notaba en mi madre y en mí, que no nos gustaba Forks del todo.

Cuando aterrice en Port Ángeles estaba lloviendo y no me sorprendió para nada, era algo simplemente inevitable. Como siempre aquí, como todos los días.

Grisha me esperaba afuera de la patrulla, eso no me extrañaba. Mi padre era el jefe de la policía Jäeger, eso para toda la gente de Forks. También una de las principales razones por las que había decidido comprarme un automóvil, para no andar con mi padre para todos lados montado en una patrulla. Nada hace que la gente se ponga lenta más que una patrulla, eso me haría llegar tarde casi siempre.

Grisha me abrazo con mucha torpeza con un brazo por mis hombros a pesar de que casi teníamos la misma altura y me ayudo a bajar a trompicones del avión.

—Me alegro de verte, Eren —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al mismo tiempo que quitaba su brazo de mis hombros —. No has cambiado nada. ¿Cómo esta Carla?

—Mi mama está bien. Me alegro mucho de verte, papa —no iba a decirle Grisha a la cara.

Mi equipaje estaba reducido. Toda mi ropa de Phoenix era demasiado ligera y vaporosa para Forks, una colección de shorts y playeras de tirantes no me ayudarían en nada. Así que mi mama y yo intentábamos por todos los medios comprar ropa para invierno cada año, pero aun con todos nuestros esfuerzos nunca llegue a tener grandes atuendos. Solo tres maletas. Y todas cupieron con facilidad dentro de la cajuela.

—He encontrado un auto que resultara perfecto para ti, además de que era muy barato —me comunico una vez que ya nos habíamos trepado y puesto los cinturones.

— ¿Qué clase de coche?

No quería desconfiar pero, 'perfecto para ti' sonaba extraño sobre todo cuando pudo utilizar la palabra 'perfecto' y punto. Sanseacabó.

—Bueno, se trata de una pickup Chevy.

— ¿En dónde la encontraste?

— ¿Te acuerdas de la Sra. Kirschtein, que vivía en La Push?

La Push es una pequeñísima reserva india situada en la costa.

—No.

—Nos solía acompañar junto con su esposo a pescar en el verano —me explico.

Seguramente era por eso que no recordaba nada sobre ella ni su esposo. Tenía una capacidad nata para olvidar las cosas desagradables por las que había pasado.

—Su esposo murió y ella está en silla de ruedas —continuo explicándome cuando yo no respondí—¸así que ya no la puede conducir y me propuso que se la comprara. Fue un buen trato.

— ¿De qué año es exactamente?

Su expresión cambio de repente y de esta forma me di cuenta de que esa era exactamente la clase de pregunta que no quería escuchar. Espero que no crea que soy tan tonto como para dejar pasar este tema como si nada.

— ¿Cuándo la compro?

—Creo que en 1984… creo.

— ¿Era nueva en esos tiempos?

—Bueno, la verdad creo que es de finales de los cincuenta o principios de los sesenta. —confeso con una voz tímida.

— ¡Papa, por favor! ¡No sé nada de mecánica! No sé qué hare si se me descompone y tampoco tengo el dinero para mandarla al taller.

—No pasara, Eren. La camioneta funciona a la perfección. Es incluso mejor que un auto del año, no están fabricados de tan buen material.

Si pensaba que con eso me iba a quedar satisfecho debía estar equivocado, de donde yo vengo los coches del año son 'lo normal'.

— ¿Qué es lo que entiendes exactamente por barato?

Aquí era donde yo podía poner la última palabra, en si lo comparaba o no. Maldad pura.

—Bueno, te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida — me miro con una sonrisa.

Así que resulto ser gratis. No estaba tan mal.

—No tenías que hacerlo, papa. Quería comprarme un coche.

—No me importa. Me gustaría que estés a gusto aquí.

Grisha mantuvo la mirada clavada en la carretera por los siguientes cuarenta segundos, era tan malo como yo expresando sus sentimientos. Era cosa hereditaria, mi mama no tenía nada de eso. Yo mire en la misma dirección cuando me decidí a contestarle.

—Estupendo papa, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho.

No quería añadir que para una persona como yo resultaba casi imposible estar a gusto en este pueblecito, cuando era obvio. Él no tenía que pasar por eso conmigo. Además la camioneta era gratis, para que le veía el diente.

—De nada. Eres bienvenido —su tono avergonzado me dijo que era el fin de la conversación.

Me distraje un poco mirando por la ventanilla, realmente el paisaje era admirable. No había manera de negarlo. El color verde predominaba en los árboles, en los troncos y el piso, cubierto de musgo y helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba por las ventanillas tenía cierto tono verdoso. Me asquee de tanto verde, era un planeta de aliens.

Después de un rato finalmente llegamos a la casa de Grisha. Él vivía en una casa pequeña de solo dos habitaciones, una de las pocas cosas que conservaba de los primeros meses de boda con mi madre. Los últimos y los primeros meses. En el porche estaba estacionada mi nueva camioneta, aunque seguro tenía muchos dueños anteriores. Tenía un aspecto desvaído, de un color rojizo. Era un poco ruda. Me encanto. Podía imaginarme perfectamente al volante de esa camioneta, como dijo mi padre estas camionetas jamás sufren daños, era demasiado resistente.

— ¡Me encanta, papa! ¡Gracias!

Ahora el día parecía menos terrorífico. Las posibilidades de caminar bajo la lluvia tres kilómetros se redujeron.

—Me alegra de que te guste — contesto nuevamente avergonzado.

Subir mis maletas al primer piso solo requirió de un viaje escaleras arriba. Tenía la habitación que daba rumbo a la calle, la habitación que había tenido toda mi vida desde que nací. No tenía grandes cambios, salvo el remplazo de la cuna por la cama. El piso de madera, la pintura azul y las cortinas que al parecer eran nuevas. Todo lo demás eran cosas que permanecían a mi lado desde la infancia. Además mi padre me había agregado un escritorio y una vieja computadora con internet, mi madre había insistido.

Solo había un baño que compartía con mi padre, no me molestaba, los dos éramos hombres, pero no estaba seguro de poder con otro hombre en mi vida. Siempre fui el único. Otra de las razones por las que deje de vivir con mi madre.

Grisha tiene ventajas, como por ejemplo que nunca se queda husmeando a mi alrededor, me dejo solo para que pudiera deshacer todas mis maletas y guardar las cosas en el armario, mi madre jamás me habría dejado solo para hacerlo. Me pareció fantástico quedarme solo, así no tenía que fingir una sonrisa. Me asegure de estar completamente solo antes de mirar por la ventana y derramar algunas lágrimas, no quería parecer excesivamente débil ni nada. Pero el reflexionar sobre lo que pasaría un día después me ponía morros.

La escuela de Forks contaba con 300 estudiantes, ahora 301, gracias a mi nueva llegada. En Phoenix, solo de tercer grado había cerca de 700 estudiantes, el cambio resultaba drástico y no solo eso, todos se habían criado juntos desde pañales y yo era un completo intruso dentro de su forma de vida perfecta. Un completo bicho raro.

Eso podría funcionar a mi favor, además de que tenía el aspecto de un típico chico de Phoenix. No encajaba con estas personas. Era alto, moreno, de tez bronceada, aunque no era bueno en los deportes. Esas cosas que son propias de las personas que viven en el Valle del Sol. Siempre he sido delgado, más bien flacucho. Carecía de coordinación para los deportes sin hacer ridículos, dañarme a mí mismo o a los demás.

Una vez que termine de colocar la ropa en el armario lleve mis cosas al baño y me arregle el cabello un par de veces hasta que dejara de tener la apariencia de alguien que viajo durante cuatro horas. Me lave los dientes meticulosamente dos veces y me mire la piel, de alguna manera me veía un poco pálido, tal vez era por la luz o el ambiente pero desde ya tenía un aspecto menos saludable. Mi piel es bonita, pero tiene una desventaja, depende del lugar en donde me encuentre para que luzca bien. Y Forks no era el lugar adecuado.

Me engañaba a mí mismo, yo jamás encajaría en este lugar. No solo por mi físico, sino también por la comparación con mi pasado, una escuela de 1000 estudiantes donde no encajaba ¿Aquí tenía alguna oportunidad?

No lograba llevarme bien del todo con la gente de mi edad, ni con la gente en general. Ni siquiera con mi madre que era la persona más cercana para mí, no existía entre ella y yo una armonía perfecta. Polos opuestos. Ella seguro veía las cosas de un modo completamente distinto al mío. Tal vez mi cabeza tenía un problema grave y yo no lo sabía.

Pero eso no importaba actualmente. Solo importaba lo que pasaría después.

Durante la noche no pude dormir bien, ni siquiera después de haber llorado a cantaros como un débil bebe. El chipichipi de la lluvia contra mi ventana no se detenía jamás, ni el viento, solo pude ignorarlo cuando asumí que era un sonido de fondo. Además de que tuve que ponerme la almohada sobre la cara y la colcha también.

A la mañana siguiente, no podía verse más por la ventana que una densa neblina, era un poco asfixiante y me provocaba casi claustrofobia. Era una gran jaula, porque jamás podía verse el cielo.

El desayuno con Grisha fue lento y silencioso, me deseo suerte en la escuela y se lo agradecí de corazón pero sabía que no había forma de que me fuera a ir bien. Simplemente en este pueblo la suerte nunca estaba de mi lado. Grisha se fue primero, a la comisaria del pueblo, su nueva esposa y familia. Me quede un rato mirando la cocina, había un pequeño comedor con tres sillas de las cuales ninguna era igual a la otra. Nada había cambiado en esa cocina durante toda mi vida. Mi madre había pintado los gabinetes de la cocina de amarillo canario con vanas esperanzas de darle color a la casa, pero no funciono. Uno de los detalles que más resaltaba era la hilera de fotos mías encima de la chimenea de la sala. Había una foto de la boda de mis padres en Las Vegas, después un largo recorrido de mis fotos hasta el año pasado. Ahora que iba a comenzar a vivir aquí tendría que ocultarlas, verlas resultaba embarazoso.

Era extraño permanecer en la casa y darse cuenta de que realmente mi padre jamás se había recuperado de la partida de mi madre. Me ponía incomodo de cierta manera.

Como no quería llegar tan temprano a la escuela me desperece sobre la silla, pero igual no podía quedarme todo el tiempo en el comedor y retrasar lo inevitable, me puse mi impermeable rojo y grueso que recordaba a la chaqueta de un bombero y di mis primeros pasos hacia la imparable lluvia seseante.

No llovía lo suficiente para que me diera frio. Me detuve buscando la llave de la casa que mi padre escondía junto a la puerta y la cerré con fuerza. Pasados unos minutos en los que admire con agrado mi nuevo vehículo decidí refugiarme dentro y meter la llave para asegurarme de que el cacharro funcionaba. Estaba limpia, la habían lavado recientemente pero conservaba un olor a tabaco y gasolina, no era del todo desagradable.

Arranco inmediatamente lo cual me brindo alivio inmediato. La radio funcionaba. Estaba ansioso por conocer 'el defecto' que un auto tan antaño seguramente debía tener.

La escuela fue fácil de localizar, a pesar de que yo jamás había ido. Se hallaba junto a la carretera, no parecía una verdadera escuela (sobre todo por su tamaño) pero tenía un cartel que lo indicaba, entonces decidí dar la vuelta y entrar en el estacionamiento donde había muchos lugares disponibles, tantos que comencé a considerar que se trataba de una zona reservada. Los edificios parecían un conjunto de casas unidas entre sí, me resultaba tan sospechosa y poco familiar que comencé a sentirme nostálgico.

Aparque la camioneta y estaba seguro de que tendría que cambiarla de lugar, pero mejor pediría indicaciones primero. Me baje y camine por un sendero de asfalto mojado hasta el interior de las oficinas; había luz, un poco de calor, alfombras, sillas… parecía una oficina escolar normal, salvo quizá por la falta de gente. Había un mostrador con una señora de pelo rojo demasiado falso y una playera de color morado, me hizo sentir como un exagerado.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Soy Eren Jäeger —le dije a manera de comentario pero en su mirada brillo algo que asumo era reconocimiento. Me esperaban ya porque sin duda mi vida formaba parte de los chismorreos del pueblo, la mía y la de mi caprichosa madre. Por fin volvía a casa ¿no?

—Claro.

Se puso a buscar entre los papeles de su escritorio hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.

—Tengo tu horario y un plano de la escuela. Para tu mayor comodidad he agregado las rutas más fáciles para cada clase y los edificios…

Se pasó un rato enseñándome como legar a cada lugar y después me entrego una lista de asistencia para que se la diera a los profesores en cuanto llegara por primera vez a sus clases, se despidió de mi con una sonrisa amable, intente regresársela pero fracase.

Cuando regrese a la camioneta los demás estudiantes ya estaban llegando, los autos entraban por doquier y ninguno era más llamativo que el mío, incluso todos parecían ser igual de viejos, lo mejor que se llegaba a ver era un flamante volvo, mientras que en Phoenix, no era raro encontrarse un Mercedes o lo que sea. Cambie la camioneta de lugar hasta uno que quedara más cerca del edificio de mi primera clase.

Examine mi horario y el plano de nuevo con la esperanza de no tener que sacarlo de la mochila cada dos segundos, pero la información salió de mi cabeza tan rápido como entro. _Puedo hacerlo_ me dije a mi mismo sin convencerme _nadie te va a morder._

Me quede con la cara escondida dentro de mi impermeable rojo, observe que no destacaba demasiado entre los demás estudiantes y eso me tranquilizo. No fue tan difícil llegar al edificio número tres, porque tenía el número pintado en la pared y las personas se dirigían ahí sin percatarse de mi existencia, aun así yo comenzaba a hiperventilar, me ordene a mí mismo calmarme.

Llegue a mi pequeño y nuevo salón, todos colgaban sus abrigos en un perchero junto a la entrada así que los imite y deje mi impermeable ahí, había dos personas que también dejaron sus abrigos al mismo tiempo, se trataba de un chico de pelo rubio dorado y tez blanca, y una chica de pelo negro azabache. Me sorprendí, en realidad mi piel no resaltaba tanto como lo había esperado.

Después de eso me senté en una de las sillas del fondo del salón donde el profesor se me quedo mirando y me puse rojo, supe de inmediato que me había reconocido. Se trataba del maestro de literatura, era alto y al parecer buena persona. Dio un discurso sobre el propósito del ciclo escolar y yo me sorprendí de lo atrasados que iban en Forks, cuando en Phoenix ya habíamos leído todo esto.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre un chico de cabeza rapada y mirada simpática se inclinó desde el pupitre de al lado del pasillo para hablarme.

—Tu eres Eren Jäeger ¿verdad?

Tenía una sonrisa linda y amable, era una persona carismática

—Eren —susurre para asegurarle que podía llamarme por mi primer nombre, toda la gente alrededor volteo a verme.

— ¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase?

Me dio vergüenza pero saque el programa de la mochila para comprobarlo,

—Tengo historia en el edificio 6, con el profesor….

Cuando intente seguir hablando me percate de las miradas curiosas de los demás estudiantes que estaban al pendiente de mi conversación.

—Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino —Era muy amable, sin duda —.Me llamo Connie.

Le sonreí sin tanta timidez.

—Gracias.

Salimos platicando con confianza y tomamos nuestros abrigos para adentrarnos en la lluvia. Podría jurar que había algunas personas que se habían pegado a nosotros lo suficiente como para oír la conversación. Aunque también podía ser mi paranoia actual.

— ¿Es muy distinto a Phoenix, cierto? —Preguntó

—Muchísimo

—Allí no llueve muy seguido ¿Cierto?

—Como dos o tres veces al año solamente.

—No puedo imaginármelo.

—Hace mucho sol —le sonreí.

— ¿Por eso tu piel bronceada?

—Lo herede de mi madre en realidad.

Me miro con interrogantes en los ojos. Suspire. Parecía que no entendían mi sentido del humor, o más bien le costaba señalar lo obvio. Estaba seguro que después de pasar mis primeros meses en Forks ya habría olvidado como se sentía hacer chistes sobre la piel bronceada.

Marco me acompaño hasta la puerta de Historia aunque yo pude caminar hasta ahí por mi propia cuenta.

—Que te vaya bien, Eren —dijo cuándo abrí la puerta del salón— ojala coincidamos en otra clase.

Le sonreí de manera en que nada quedara prometido. Porque realmente no tenía idea de que tanto me agradaba el chico, aunque parecía buena persona.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma más o menos tranquila, el único maestro que me obligo a presentarme fue el maestro de trigonometría, no balbucee tanto pero igual fue bastante vergonzoso, realmente no pasa a la historia como la mejor presentación del mundo.

Después de dos clases las caras comenzaban a parecer reconocidas para mí, no había que ser listo para darme cuenta que repetía clase con muchos, de vez en vez una persona se me acercaba y se presentaba ante mí, me preguntaban sobre lo que me gustaba o no, pude mentirles bien. O al menos eso creía.

Hubo un chico que se sentó junto a mí en clase de trigonometría, también se ofreció a acompañarme a la cafetería para almorzar. Era pequeño, varios centímetros por debajo mío, y tenía el pelo rubio un poco alborotado. Por más que lo intente no pude recordar su nombre, así que solo me limite a sonreírle mientras parloteaba a sobre los nombres de las clases y los profesores, aunque lo hacía para ayudarme tampoco logre comprender todo lo que me decía.

Nos sentamos en una larga mesa con algunos amigos suyos de los cuales olvide los nombres en cuanto me los dijeron. Ellos parecían orgullosos de poder entablar una conversación conmigo y sobre todo de ser los afortunados con los que yo me iba a sentar. Marco me saludo desde el otro lado de la cafetería, tenía una sonrisa amistosa.

Y allí estaba yo, sentado en el comedor de la cafetería intentando unirme a un grupo y entablar una conversación cuando los vi por primera vez.

Estaban sentados en el rincón más apartado de la cafetería, justo al otro extremo de mi mesa. Eran cinco. No estaban hablando ni comían de sus charolas. Y lo más importante es que no me miraban como todos los demás de la escuela, con sus caras estupidez. Así que me decidí a estudiarlos sin tener miedo de que me sorprendieran mirándoles. Aunque en realidad no fue eso lo que llamo mi atención.

Por alguna razón no compartían ninguna característica con cualquier otro de los estudiantes, no se parecían a nadie o nada que yo hubiera visto antes en la escuela, o en mi vida. Había tres chicos, de los cuales uno era bastante fuerte, se le veía tan lleno de músculos que parecía un levantador de pesas, tenía el cabello rubio ceniza un poco largo. Había otro, alto y delgado con el cabello color rubio grisáceo. El último era más bien desgarbado y mucho menos corpulento, tenía el pelo negro azabache un poco despeinado por toda la cabeza. Parecía el más joven de los tres.

En cuanto a las chicas parecían dos polos apuestos, a pesar de que las dos también similitudes, pero eran sus caras las que las diferenciaban tan bien. Había una con figura escultural a pesar de no ser tan alta. Tenía una figura preciosa, la clase de chica que verías modelando ropa interior o trajes de baño. Además de un cabello perfecto y rojo anaranjado, que más bien parecía un tanto rubio, una chica normal perdería la moral solo de tenerla cerca. Al otro lado de la mesa había una chica con aspecto de duendecillo, las facciones finas y tan delgadas como un fideo. Tenía el cabello corto y rebelde, con cada punta señalando a un lugar diferente, además de que era de un rojo sangre intenso.

Aun así había algo que los conectaba y hacia que se parecieran entre ellos. Sus pieles eran blancas como la sal, eran las personas más pálidas que había visto en mi vida aun cuando este era un pueblo en el que el sol casi no existía. Todos tenían los ojos oscuros, casi negros, aunque los cabellos eran tan distintos unos de otros. Además de sus notables ojeras lilas, como si se recuperaran de una fractura de nariz, aunque claro sus narices se veían completamente perfectas.

Continúe mirándoles por largos segundos más porque sus rostros eran de una belleza apabulladora, inhumana, devastadora. Eran rostros como los que jamás piensas encontrarte en un lugar así o mucho menos en persona, rostros de modelos de revista, de actores. Rostros de estatuas griegas perfectas. No había forma de decidir quién era el que tenía la cara más perfecta, quizá la chica de cabello naranja.

Los cinco evitaban hacer contacto visual con la comida, con ellos mismos y con los demás estudiantes pero al mismo tiempo parecía que veían todo. Después de unos segundos la chica menuda se levantó con la charola intacta y se alejó con trote grácil como de bailarina en entrenamiento. Dejo la charola en la basura y salió tan rápido del comedor como le fue posible. Los demás se quedaron ahí, inmóviles.

— ¿Quiénes son _esos_? —pregunte al chico rubio de mi lado derecho.

Cuando el alzo los ojos de su plato para ver a quienes me refería, supe que ya sabía a quién yo me refería, uno de los chicos, el más delgado y de aspecto más joven, lo miro. Fue un segundo, un segundo pequeñísimo pero lo suficientemente rápido como para que ambos apartáramos la mirada, porque sentí su mirada en mi… por un segundo.

Fue tan rápido que cuando yo baje la cara él ya la había bajado. Su rostro se veía impertérrito y tampoco me mostraba alguna clase de interés, era como si mi compañero hubiera dicho su nombre y aunque él quisiera ignorarlo hubiese volteado contra sus deseos.

El chico a mi lado se rio con torpeza tras ese vergonzoso momento.

—Son Levi, Mike. Farlan y Petra, la que se marchó hace poco es Isabel. Son los pupilos del doctor Erwin y su asistente Hanji —me contesto con un hilo de voz.

Volví a contemplar hacia su mesa, el chico pelinegro desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Había entreabierto la boca un poco y parecía que estaba hablando en susurros, aunque los otros tres parecían perdidos entre sus pensamientos.

 _Que nombres tan raros_ pensé. Eran nombres del siglo pasado, quizá, la clase de nombres que un fanático de lo vintage le pone a sus hijos. Aunque quizá en este pueblo todos tenían nombre similares. En ese momento recordé que mi vecino se llamaba Armin, el cual resultaba un nombre bastante normal. Era un nombre que había oído mucho antes.

—Son… atractivos.

Me costó decirlo sin sonar, ya sabes, mal.

— ¡Que si no! —Armin asintió y soltó otra risa despreocupada y un poco tonta —Aunque dos de ellos, están juntos… ya sabes, estaan. Farlan e Isabel, están juntos y viven juntos.

Su voz estaba cargada de incredulidad y negación ante el asunto, que no me parecía gran cosa por ser una pareja adolescente pero, incluso en Phoenix estaba seguro de que no era muy común que vivieran como pupilos y pareja.

— ¿No son parientes o sí? —pregunté.

—No, no tienen nada que ver… al parecer el doctor Erwin, es muy joven debe estar en sus treinta, los ha adoptado. A todos. La pelirroja y la peli naranja, son hermanas ¿Creo? Realmente nadie habla con ellos.

— ¿No son demasiado mayores para ser una familia de hijos adoptivos?

—Bueno creo que son sus hijos desde antes, es decir… que han estado con ellos como por años, la asistente del doctor es su tía o algo así.

—Es muy generoso del doctor aceptar a su asistente y a su familia, cuidar a todos… ser tan jóvenes.

—Bueno, eso creo —admitió Armin como muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que los dos médicos no le agradaban mucho, debía ser porque no son esposos y tampoco sonaba a que tenían una relación aun así, Vivian juntos y parecían una verdadera familia, supuestamente. —Estoy segura de que es porque ninguno de ellos pudo tener hijos.

Mientras Armin me contaba todo eso, voltee varias veces a verlos pero ninguno de los tres se había movido y sus charolas seguían completamente intactas.

— ¿Siempre han vivido aquí? —pregunté. Si la respuesta era si, quizá ya los había visto alguna vez durante mis visitas en verano.

—No —Dijo con un tono de obviedad que me molesto un poco—. Se mudaron hace un poco, un par de años. Vienen de Alaska.

Sentí un poco de compasión porque los jóvenes eran extranjeros y no solo eso, sino que también eran nuevos y parecían no ser aceptados por esta simple razón. Y también supuse que ya habían pasado por lo mismo que yo, eso de ser lo más interesante dentro del colegio.

Uno de los chicos, el más joven, lento la mirada mientras yo lo estaba estudiando y por un segundo nuestras mitradas se cruzaron, esta vez me pareció percibir cierta curiosidad. Cuando desvié la mirada me quede con la sensación de que se había quedado insatisfecho.

— ¿Quién es el chico de pelo negro? —pregunté.

Lo volví a mirar de reojo. Seguía mirándome, con una expresión súper extraña, no como los demás estudiantes del colegio. Su rostro reflejaba cierta contrariedad. Volví a desviar la mirada de la suya.

—Se llama Levi. Es guapo, aunque eso es obvio, aunque no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con ninguna chica o chico. Quizá nadie le parece suficientemente 'bien'—Dijo con cierto desdén, como si una punzada de celos se pegara en su voz. Trague saliva apenado por su comentario.

Intente ocultar una sonrisa y me volví a mirarlo. Ya no me miraba pero parecía que la piel de sus mejillas se había estirado, como si también ocultara una sonrisa. Después de eso los cuatro salieron del comedor al mismo tiempo, me desconcertó verlos, sus movimientos eran perfectos y destilaban elegancia en todo sentido.

Me quede por un rato más con Armin y sus amigos en la mesa, pero tras un rato decidí retirarme no quería llegar tarde a mi primera clase después del receso. Una de las amigas de Armin se acercó a mí y tuvo la consideración de recordarme su nombre, Mikasa, teníamos la misma clase, biología, así que nos dirigimos juntos hacia ella. Era un poco tímida.

Cuando entramos al salón, Mikasa fue a sentarse en una mesa con dos sillas, compartía asiento con otro estudiante que no reconocí. En realidad todas las demás mesas ya estaban ocupadas salvo por una. Por su cabello negro pude reconocer a Levi. Sentado junto a la única silla vacante.

Lo mire mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, para presentarme con el profesor para entregarle la hoja de asistencia, en ese momento exacto cuando pase por su lado se puso rígido. Volví a mirarle. Nuestras miradas se encontraron pero su cara había cambiado completamente, era hostil, airada. Aparte la vista de su cara por miedo, también me sonroje con violencia. Tenía los ojos negros como el mismo carbón, nunca había visto algo más negro… quizá su cabello.

El profesor firmo mi hoja y me mando a la única silla vacante, con todo el dolor de su corazón. Y del mío. Me quede mirando al piso hasta el momento en el que me senté a su lado, aun me tenía aturdido su mirada hostil.

No levanto la vista en ningún momento pero lo sentí cambiar de posición y alejarse lo más posible de mi lado, mirar a otro lado, como si algo apestara. Me olí el cabello con un poco de disimulo, olía a shampoo. Realmente no me parecía un mal olor así que lo imite y gire un poco el cuerpo creado una barrera entre él y yo.

La clase fue aburrida porque el tema ya lo había visto, aun así me asegure de prestar atención para tener la mente concentrada en algo que no fuera él. De vez en vez tenía que mirar a su lado, pero en toda la clase se mantuvo con la misma postura rígida y sin descanso. Con la mano hecha puño sobre la mesa, se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos y podía verle la piel, tenía músculos. No era tan delgado como parecía.

La clase se prolongó más que las demás no tenía idea del porque pero podía imaginar que era por la ansiedad que me provocaba tenerlo a lado, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan rígido? ¿Sera así con todos? Cuestione mi actitud durante el almuerzo y supe que me había equivocado con respecto a él. Era una molestia.

No podía tener nada contra mí porque no nos conocíamos, así de simple.

Lo mire de nuevo y lo lamente, me miraba con sus ojos llenos de odio y repugnancia, deje de mirarlo con rapidez exorbitante, si sus ojos fueran puñales estaría muerto. El timbre sonó en ese momento y yo du un salto, Levi abandono su asiento como un resorte y salió corriendo, no era más alto que yo y eso me sorprendió. Pensé que era alto. Cruzo la puerta antes de que cualquier otro se hubiese levantado.

Me quede petrificado, no entendía que había pasado, era un mezquino. Empecé a recoger mis cosas mientras recolectaba todo mi coraje y evitaba que no saliera en forma de lágrimas. Abecés cuando te humillan lloras, sobre todo si eres yo.

—Eres Eren Jäger ¿No? – me pregunto una voz masculina

Al alzar la vista me encontré con un chico considerablemente atractivo, de rostro varonil, lleno de pecas y el pelo castaño cuidadosamente arreglado. Me sonrió con amabilidad. Al parecer yo no olía mal.

—Eren —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Me llamo Marco.

—Hola, Maro.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda para encontrar la siguiente clase?

—Voy al gimnasio, creo que puedo encontrarlo.

—También es mi clase.

No me pareció raro, el chico tenía pinta de atleta. Además de que sonaba emocionado, un nuevo amigo. Genial.

Hablaba bastante y acaparo mi atención, eso me saco las ideas negativas por un rato, él había vivido aquí desde hace siete años, pero vivió diez años en california por lo que me entendía perfectamente, era la persona más agradable que había conocido en todo el día.

—Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Levi o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de esa manera.

Me apene demasiado. Al menos no era yo la única persona que se había percatado de su actitud, aunque igual me pareció un poco desconcertante, pero lo mejor era hacerme el tonto.

— ¿Te refieres al chico a mi lado en biología?

—Sí, tenía la cara más rara que le he visto.

—No lo sé —admití— no hable con él.

—Él es bastante raro —dijo Maro —si yo me hubiera sentado a tu lado si habríamos hablado.

Le sonreí y entramos al vestidor. Era amable y claramente una buena persona, además mostraba cierto interés que no pude pasar por alto. Aun así seguía enfadado. El entrenador me dejo utilizar un pants y no me obligo a hacer educación física pero no quería quedarme como un tonto sin hacer nada. Jugamos un poco de voleibol, y me dio nausea recordar lo mal que me iba siempre en este juego.

Al final sonó la campana, me cambie y me di cuenta de que comenzaba a hacer más frio. Me envolví en mis propios brazos para protegerme del frio y me dijo a la oficina, estuve a punto de volverme cuando me di cuenta que Levi estaba recargado sobre el escritorio, con el ceño fruncido. No me escucho entrar porque no se dignó a mirarme.

Conversaba con la secretaria en voz agradable y convencida, intentaba cambiar la clase de biología por cualquier otra cosa, la clase que sea. Yo me sentí picado por un palo, realmente eso era mi culpa, no nos habíamos dicho ni dos palabras. No podía odiarme con tanta intensidad. Simplemente era imposible.

La puerta se abrió y una corriente helada me recorrió el cuerpo, Levi se puso rígido y se giró rápidamente a verme. Era tan agraciado que me resulto ridículo. Me miro con odio, por un segundo creí que me mataría, pero no lo hizo. Se giró a ver a la recepcionista y continúo.

—Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Dio media vuelta ignorándome mundialmente y desapareció por la puerta principal.

Camine con timidez hasta el escritorio y saque la hoja de asistencia para entregársela a la recepcionista que me sonreía con amabilidad.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido cariño? —me pregunto con voz maternal.

—Bien. —mentí.

No pareció muy convencida.

El mío era casi el último auto en el estacionamiento, me quede adentro por un par de minutos porque me pareció un refugio adecuado. Deje caer la cabeza sobre el volante y prendí la calefacción. Arranque y el motor rugió, me dirigí de vuelta a casa de Grisha y procure no llorar durante el camino.

* * *

N/A: a pesar de que no es muy largo me costó muchísimo trabajo porque decidí ser lo más fiel al libro pero ya me di cuenta de que esto no va a funcionar así que a partir de ahora las cosas cambiaran lo más posible. Como dije antes esto no es mío, es de la autora es un remake o lo que sea.

¡Espero que sea de su completo agrado porque me rompí la cabeza haciéndolo! Jajaja. Creo que con capítulos así esto será actualizado cada dos semanas que no es tanto, pero son bastantes capítulos, también intentare reducirlo.

Si les ha gustado déjenme un review y háganmelo saber. Muchas gracias bebes, los amo.


	2. Libro abierto

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Advertencias |** RiRen. Remake. Twilight. Vampiros jeje ¿Nada más? Creo.

 **Notas |** A pesar de que hubo críticas, considero que fueron muy constructivas y decidí remodelar la idea principal, si no te gusta la saga puede que este fic te convenza, veamos si puedo lograr mi cometido. Igual no sigo los canones literarios, lo que es mierda para unos para otros es una maravilla. ¡Soy tan inmoral!

 **Dedicatoria |** Este capítulo es edición especial y dedicada para la pequeña y exigente Mitomanía Envy, por su cumpleaños ¡Felicidades adelantadas! ¡Suerte en la escuela peque!

No duden en agregarme a mi Facebook Magi Allie, para conocernos mejor. ¡Regalo yaoi ahí!

* * *

 **「** **LIBRO ABIERTO** **」**

La siguiente semana fue mejor… pero también peor. Mi compañero de biología decidió dejar de asistir a clases, falta, falta, falta. Cualquier clase que compartiera con el… en ninguna se presentó, parecía que no le interesaba reprobar la materia. Incluso llegue a pensar que tal vez todo había sido producto de mi imaginación, pero, no había sido de ese modo. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

Constantemente me molestaba pensando, ¿Por qué diablos dejo de venir a clases? ¿Acaso era por mí? ¿Por mi culpa? Como era posible que yo le desagradara tanto como para renunciar a una de sus materias, además… no estaba acostumbrado a caerles mal a las personas, eso era imposible. No podía caerle mal, no nos conocíamos. Él no sabía nada de mí y yo no sabía nada de él, solo que era un cretino, arrogante y grosero y eso no daba una buena imagen suya para mí.

Actualmente me había creado una imagen horrible de esa persona, Levi Ackerman. Su nombre me sabia mal, a menudo me imaginaba a mí mismo enfrentándolo en el estacionamiento de la escuela, viéndolo salir del volvo, tomándole de la camisa perfecta y almidonada, un cabezazo y dos puñetazos, no sabría de donde llego el odio… claro una multitud nos rodeaba cuando lograba romperle la perfecta nariz y todos me apoyaban.

Eso tal vez ayudaría para mi reputación.

Me reprendía y me fastidiaba mi actitud, a pesar de tener todas esas imaginaciones al llegar al estacionamiento y ver su auto estacionado siempre me recorría unos escalofríos imaginarios. Comprobaba que no se encontrara ahí y seguía con mi camino, eventualmente me di cuenta de que eran sus hermanos adoptivos los que usaban el auto. Con esta afirmación me sentí mucho más liberado.

La semana comenzó a mejorar en ese momento, deje de preocuparme por Ackerman y por sus faltas, y comencé a disfrutar o intentar disfrutar mi primera semana en Forks.

Me hice de buenas amistades, todos resultaron ser de un grupo de valientes que había logrado incluirme en su mesa para el almuerzo, chicos y chicas, los afortunados de tener al chico de Phoenix en la mesa. Era un grupo muy variado que incluía muchos de los chicos que me hablaron desde el primer día, Marco y Connie se encontraban ahí, así como Armin, Mikasa y una chica llamada Sasha, había un par de rostros más pero no recordaba exactamente sus nombres.

De alguna manera resultaron ser personas muy agradables y comprensivas, me preguntaban mucho sobre mi hogar y cada dos por tres también me preguntaban cómo me sentía en Forks, si hubiera tenido que dar la respuesta sincera a eso me habría quedado sin amigos desde el primer día.

En Forks parecía que nada cambiaba, salvo por una cosa, la lluvia. El clima empeoro a lo largo de la semana, primero la lluvia tranquila que me recibió y después fue aumentando, más fuerte y con más frecuencia, hasta que las lluvias se volvieron tan fuertes que era imposible andar por ahí sin un paraguas.

Después de dos días descubrí que mi padre era incapaz de cocinar algo que no fuera comida rápida, como un joven hogareño y emprendedor me fui a hacer las compras saliendo de la escuela dispuesto a recibir a mi padre con un guiso, seguramente el primero que comería en mucho tiempo. No fue difícil para mí ya que en casa yo solía cocinar todo el tiempo.

Mi madre no era muy dada a estas cosas.

— ¿Eren? —pregunto mi padre al abrir la puerta, suspire

—Estoy en la cocina, papa —Conteste con un tono de obviedad que hubiera molestado a quien sea.

—Eso huele bien —Halago mi comida y sonreí con suficiencia colocando el guiso en un plato y preparando la mesa para que los dos nos sentáramos a comer, algo así como una familia normal. O lo que sea.

Al principio las comidas resultaban ser un poco incomodas, yo no hablo mucho y el habla menos, pero después de un rato me acostumbré al sonido de los cubiertos chocando con el plato y los largos tragos de agua. Como era el segundo día en que me compañero de biología no se presentaba y yo comenzaba a hacerme una idea de temas de conversación decidí abordar uno que me resultara fácil.

Mi padre me quito la palabra.

— ¿Ya tienes amigos, Eren? —su tono era casual pero tenía una nota de preocupación que no pude pasar por alto.

Trago la comida con un poco de dificultad y doy un largo trago de agua antes de contestar a su pregunta.

—He conocido a unos buenos chicos.

Mi padre alza una ceja claramente interesado por el tema, enumero mentalmente a quien debo mencionarle primero, para dar una buena impresión. Y dejo en último lugar a los que menos creo que vayan a agradarle.

—Marco Bodt —Suelto primero, él sonríe aprobatoriamente.

—Es un buen chico, conozco bien a sus padres.

Después de eso le hable de los demás chicos con los que había hablado, mi padre conocía la familia de todos y también sus expedientes criminales, recibí un comentario crítico de cada una de mis amistades y sonreí de buena gana. Ninguno era mala persona por completo, eso debía contar demasiado teniendo en cuenta las habladurías que corren por el pueblo.

—Todos han sido muy amables conmigo —Dije a manera de conclusión. —Bueno…

— ¿Alguien te ha molestado? —Se alteró de inmediato, no quería sonar como un llorón, pero si tenía que ser claro lo mejor era decir las cosas desde el principio.

—Hay un chico conmigo en biología… creo que no le agrado —hice una mueca confundida, de nuevo me preguntaba cómo podía estar sacando esa clase de conclusiones. Él y yo ni siquiera nos hablábamos.

— ¿Qué clase de chico?

—Es uno de los pupilos de Erwin Smith, en realidad parece que a nadie en la escuela le agradan…

Lo que siguió podría resultar extraño de no haber sido porque lo vi con mis propios ojos, mi padre me fulmino con la mirada y soltó sus cubiertos. Trago la comida y luego bufo. Tuve la impresión de que algo le había molestado mucho.

—La gente a veces no es tan maja, Eren. Eso debes entenderlo bien. El doctor Erwin se ha portado excelentemente desde que regreso al pueblo, la gente lo ve mal porque tiene otra mentalidad, estoy seguro de que él y sus hijos son personas excepcionales —me señala con el tenedor —No te dejes engañar por lo que la gente dice, deberías tratar al muchacho. Estoy segura de que se trata de buenas personas.

Me quede callado, tal vez me había equivocado… tal vez me había dejado influenciar por la opinión de Armin, pero, aun así la actitud de Levi me había parecido sumamente extraña y maleducada, no eran imaginaciones mías.

Igualmente ahora mismo decirle a mi padre que el muchacho se había comportado como un total cretino no serviría de nada, después de todas esas palabras buenas que dijo sobre su familia. Tal vez no me creería y yo quedaría como un paranoico, o peor aún, un maleducado. Dicen que está mal juzgar un libro por su portada.

¡Pero él me había juzgado a mi sin siquiera conocerme!

Confundido y fatigado fui a mi habitación, encendí la computadora vieja que mi padre había traído a mi habitación y me tire sobre la silla sobándome el puente de la nariz. Después de un rato por fin pude conseguir que el cacharro se conectara al internet y revisar mi correo electrónico.

Había muchos emails de mi madre, bueno solo eran 4 pero eran amenazadores como si cada uno valiera por tres.

 _Eren:_

 _Hola mi amor, ya te extraño, por favor contéstame en cuanto estés en casa. ¿Cómo está todo? ¿Llueve mucho? Me gustaría que volvieras a casa inmediatamente, de verdad que no tolero estar lejos de ti._

 _Saluda a Grisha._

Después del tono sutil de ese mensaje le seguía uno de 16 horas después, significaba que mi madre había respirado pacientemente antes de decidir mandar una respuesta a mí no respuesta.

 _Eren:_

 _¡Porque no me has contestado! ¿Debo asumir que hay alguna razón para que no hayas llamado en cuanto llegaste? Por favor contéstame, te extraño mucho hijo_.

El último mensaje tenía una hora de haber sido enviado, si lo pensaba con detenimiento mi madre se había contenido lo más posible hasta este momento, pero si la cosa seguía así seguramente estaba a punto de perder la razón.

 _Eren:_

 _Si no me contestas en unas dos horas llamare a tu padre. Es tu última advertencia._

Suspire, tenía que escribir una respuesta rápida antes de que mi madre decidiera arruinar mi vida en Forks en menos de una semana.

 _Mama:_

 _En un momento te contesto, todo está maravillosamente. Por favor, no cometas ninguna imprudencia._

Seguido de ese corto aviso, me arme de valor y comencé a teclear una respuesta rápida que resultara efectiva para calmar sus nervios.

 _Mama:_

 _Todos han sido muy buenos conmigo, la escuela es un lugar tranquilo y me recibieron de buena manera. Papa ha sido muy atento y me he empezado a llevar mejor con él y con todos. El auto que me compro es excelente (no tuve que pagarlo) me ha servido de mucho._

 _Ha llovido a cantaros, pero, en su mayoría todo está perfectamente bien._

 _Te extraño demasiado mama, perdona la tardanza pero apenas estaba acoplándome a mi nuevo hogar. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso._

 _Saluda a Hannes por mí._

Me sentí aliviado una vez que termine de escribir el correo electrónico, sabía que ya no tenía que preocuparme por mi madre y que ahora podría pasar el resto de la semana en perfecta calma.

Analice un rato más la computadora y al ver que no había nada interesante la deje tal y como estaba y me tumbe en la cama con mi reproductor de música y uno de mis muchos playlist me decidí a adelantar toda la tarea posible. Hasta que me quede dormido.

El día siguiente la lluvia torrencial había parado, para mí era un presagio divino, aunque realmente no estaba seguro de la razón por la cual el clima cambiaba tan radicalmente me sentí feliz cuando supe que la lluvia había sido remplazada…

Maneje hasta el colegio como siempre y ya me había acostumbrado a saludar a mis amigos en la entrada de la escuela, ahí era donde se reunía el grupo por las mañanas. Todos tenían grandes sonrisas, los acompañe pues estaba de buen humor. Después de todo hoy no estaba lloviendo.

—Eren —Me saludo Marco cariñosamente —Parece que hoy será un buen día ¿No?

Note que todos estaban igual de abrigados, sin saber exactamente a que se referían asentí y me reí como un tonto, entramos a la escuela y cada quien fue por su camino, las primeras horas las compartía con Mikasa y con Armin lo cual resultaba un alivio, eran muy agradables también, siempre tenían un tema de conversación. Como era literatura y estábamos repasando Cumbres Borrascosas –que yo había leído el año pasado- pude relajarme un poco y escuchar la alegre conversación de mis nuevos amigos.

Cuando salimos de las dos primeras horas para tomar el almuerzo me sentía feliz y regocijado de alegría, eso fue hasta ver lo que me esperaba en el exterior. Se trataba de nieve, la lluvia había sido suplantada por nieve.

Era la primera vez que yo veía esa cosa blanquecina cubriendo todo el pueblo. La gente estaba encantada, pero por alguna razón no compartía su alegría, me había quedado con la idea de que hoy no llovería y mi ropa era ligera.

La temperatura descendió considerablemente en menos de cinco minutos. Definitivamente no iba a disfrutar el día nevado menos yo. Connie se me acerco con una sonrisa tonta y las manos mojadas por el frio de la nieve derretida.

— ¡Eren! —Llamo mi atención y me saludo — ¡Esta nevando!

—Umm… si —intente sonar animado pero fracase miserablemente, una mueca cruzo su rostro como si no se esperara esa reacción por mi parte.

Claro yo era un chico de Arizona, debía estar extasiado por la primera nevada, sin embargo no lo estaba. Tal vez en otras condiciones me habría sentido feliz… pero no era el caso, no cuando me estaba congelando.

— ¿Nunca habías visto la nieve, cierto? —Connie tenía la costumbre de hablarme como si fuera retrasado, me hacia reír.

—En la tele.

Connie me ve con asombro por dos segundos y culmina en una risotada que resuena en todo el pasillo y termina con el impacto de una bola de nueve en su cabeza calva, me rio en silencio y camino rápidamente alejándome de él y Marco que están a punto de comenzar una guerra en pleno pasillo. A lo lejos escucho a un profesor llamarles la atención, pero ya estoy a punto de llegar al comedor.

Como de costumbre me siento con Armin y Mikasa y nuestras desbordantes charolas de comida, nos quedamos platicando por un momento cuando Marco y Connie arriban a la mesa hablando con emoción sobre una guerra de bolas de nieve que se levara a acabo a la hora de la salida, me invitan varias veces pero los rechazo con una pequeña excusa.

—Tengo que cocinar la cena, lo lamento…

La puerta trasera del comedor se abre, mis ojos salen de sus cuencas momentáneamente y me los tallo con incredibilidad, mi compañero de biología ha regresado. Junto con sus hermanos adoptivos, los chicos entran quitándose la nieve de la ropa y sonriendo como cualquier alumno del colegio, me parece increíble verlo de nuevo, había olvidado su porte elegante y su increíble postura.

Las chicas que los acompañaban se ríen felizmente mientras caminan a su mesa de todos los días, como los demás estudiantes están disfrutando de la nieve y no prestan importancia alguna a la gente a su alrededor. Nadie más parece notar que Levi volvió, es que se ve tan diferente… algo en él ha cambiado sin lugar a duda, se trata de un joven igual de blanco pero más vivo.

Desvió la mirada. Justo hoy que nos toca biología, el mundo debe odiarme.

No, me repito a mí mismo que no debo sentirme intimidado, por el amor de Dios yo no he hecho nada malo, no tengo porque sentirme mal, ni siquiera intimidado. ¿Acaso yo no quería golpearlo hace solo un día? Realmente todos esos pensamientos habían sido una completa tontería, no podría hacerlo. No me sentía con el valor de enfrentarlo.

— ¿Eren? —Me llamo Armin al ver lo extraño que me encontraba — ¿Estas bien?

—Lo siento… es que me maree.

— ¿No estarás entonces en nuestra guerra de bolas de nieve? —me dijo Marco con un puchero a pesar de que ya había rechazado la invitación varias veces, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que él se percató… de la llegada de Ackerman.

—No —Mi tono fue muy áspero, mire la charola de comida. Tenía que comer, si no me iba a desmayar y yo definitivamente no iba a verme como un debilucho frente a ese sujeto.

Me comí la manzana que estaba en la charola y volví a mirar a el sujeto mientras que todos los demás continuaban con sus conversaciones y eventualmente intentaban incluirme, pero no pude prestar mucha atención, estaba ocupado pensando en que decirle si se daba el momento… del enfrentamiento. Imaginando escenarios en mi cabeza, pero me fastidie de mi propia imaginación y cuando termine la manzana me sentí con ganas de vomitar.

— ¿Nos toca biología? —pregunto Mikasa inclinándose sobre la mesa al ver que no tenía intenciones de continuar comiendo, asentí sin entusiasmo. —Vamos, llegaremos un poco antes pero tienes una pinta enferma.

Le sonreí con amabilidad, era una muchacha amable, se portaba bien conmigo. Estaba seguro de que no quería que me desmayara en el camino y por eso se ofrecía a acompañarme de una vez… aunque por otra parte ella también tenía clase. ¿Por qué no era mi compañera?

Cuando nos levantamos me sentí tentado a pedirle que me diera el puesto como su compañero pero mi inútil orgullo me decía que no hiciera semejante estupidez. Que era luchar una batalla perdida. Caminamos por el pasillo sin hablar, en realidad Mikasa era la muchacha más agradable de las chicas, no parece interesada en mí, ni en las conversaciones tontas y sin sentido en las que a menudo me veía involucrado.

—Regreso tu compañero —suspiro a forma de comentario cuando nos quedamos parados en la puerta del salón, como siempre ella se fue a su lugar con su compañero y yo me quede parado en la puerta unos segundos.

¿Aún tenía tiempo de correr?

Ya estaba sentado en la mesa, y tenía la pose perfecta de 'el pensador' con el puño recargado en el mentón y sus piernas cruzadas, miraba a un punto en el infinito que no pude identificar. Suspire y entre en el salón afianzando la mochila contra mi hombro, intente no mirarlo cuando me senté y deje la mochila en el piso.

Saque mi cuaderno de manera casual, el corazón me latía rápido, y lo deje sobre la mesa. Fingí estudiar mis notas de la clase pasada cuando en realidad mis apuntes eran deficientes, los cursos en Forks resultaban deplorables, estaba muy adelantado.

Cambie la hoja un par de veces, lo escuche moverse y mentalmente me mordí el labio. Mierda, va a hablarme.

—Oye —Ya había escuchado su voz con anterioridad, pero nunca así, mi corazón dio un vuelco — mocoso, te hablo.

Me quedé estupefacto, gire le cabeza rápidamente al ver cómo me hablaba, no me había ofendido solo me sorprendía. Como antes no había podido verlo tan de cerca me sorprendí cuando descubrí su perfecto rostro mirándome la cara… milímetro a milímetro, ¿Tenía algún defecto? Estaba hecho de porcelana el tipo.

Estaba realmente apartado de la mesa, como si hubiera decidido dejar el banco lo más apartado posible, aun así me sorprendía tanto que me hubiera hablado que no pude formular una respuesta inteligente, alzo sus perfectas cejas como si esperara que le dijera algo, así nada más… después de que no vino por dos días. Era increíble.

—Soy Levi Ackerman —continuo al ver que yo no decía nada —El día lunes no pude presentarme adecuadamente contigo. Eres Eren Jäeger.

Trague saliva, comparándolo con las demás personas de la escuela tenía una voz melódica y fácil, como si fuera una grabadora, las palabras sonaban predestinadas perfectas y en el ritmo exacto, era como una musicalización de una voz grave.

Me sorprendió que afirmara mi nombre, usualmente las personas decían mi nombre y preguntaban ¿Cierto? Él lo dijo cual afirmación, no tenía el menor rango de duda. Me sentí confuso y la cabeza me daba vueltas, a pesar de que hace dos días había sido completamente grosero, ahora sonaba…. Muy distinto, se había dignado a hablarme.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

La voz me salió estrangulada y nerviosa, el bajo la mirada y sus pupilas viajaron hasta el pizarrón como si buscara una respuesta que no sonara demasiado pretenciosa y que tampoco me dijera 'Eres el más popular de la escuela, obvio lo se'

— ¿Esta bien si te llamo Eren?

Al final no contesto la pregunta pero logro moverme los azulejos del piso, no se decidió por como contestar y mejor cambio el ritmo de la conversación a su completa conveniencia, era como una pistola que solo disparaba y yo era un cojín de entrenamiento.

—Está bien, Eren… —Quise retomar el tema del nombre —Es solo que lo dijiste muy seguro y bueno, algunas personas tienden a dudar cuando… conocen a alguien nuevo.

Fui un poco torpe y el me miro con incredulidad, como si yo fuera de otra galaxia, aunque en cierto momento pude haber insinuado que él no se comportaba igual a los demás. No dijo nada más y me sentí un poco más torpe, desvié la mirada lo más pronto posible.

El profesor, como caído del cielo, entro al aula y se dedicó a retomar el tema de la clase pasada, suspire, al menos ya podía desenfocar mi atención de mi compañero, el también prestaba atención. El profesor lo miro con extrañeza al percatarse de su presencia, soltó un ruidito raro y siguió con la clase, después explico cómo haríamos la práctica de identificar las fases de las células de una cebolla, una práctica que yo había hecho antes y teníamos tiempo límite. Me sentí confianzudo.

Nos dejó las láminas enfrente y Levi la empujo con sus nudillos hasta mi lado.

—Comienza —Era casi como una orden. Pero estaba probando a mi suerte, la tome con toda la confianza y la puse en el microscopio.

La mire por dos segundo, la identifique en el mismo instante en el que mis ojos se posaron en ella, era tan obvio y evidente que casi resultaba gracioso. Me lucí y tome el cuaderno y apunte la respuesta incluso antes de decírsela en cara.

—Profase —Afirme.

Alzo una ceja complacido, pero tomo el microscopio y lo acerco a su ojos… se quedó ahí por una milésima de segundo y luego lo aparto, tomo sus propios apuntes y asintió. Yo estaba en lo correcto y él lo sabía, el pecho se me hincho con orgullo. Tome el microscopio un segundo después y me dedique a cambiar la lámina.

En un intento de amabilidad Levi me acerco la lámina, la tome y accidentalmente rose sus dedos, estaba frio, es decir… yo estaba frio pero tocarlo había sido como un hielo. Me convencí a mí mismo de que era porque había estado jugando con la nieve. Aun así aparto la mano como si conociera su temperatura y rodo los ojos.

—Lo siento… —murmuro con un hilo de voz, apenas audible.

No hice caso y volví a revisar la lámina en el microscopio, era tan fácil que me di un poco de miedo, para asegurarme de no estar cometiendo un error mire de nuevo. No había rango de fallo.

—Anafase — Dije esta vez sin ganas de alardear.

Levi tomo el microscopio sin preguntar y confirmo mi respuesta de nuevo, esboce una ligera sonrisa incluso burlona, el me miro y sus labios se fruncieron con sorna, yo me dedicaba a acertar y el a ver que yo no me hubiera equivocado, debería dejarlo hacer la siguiente…

Como vio que no tomaba la siguiente lamina hizo el trabajo, la tomo y la preparo, era rápido basto un segundo para que la identificara, me pregunto si habría estado en un curso avanzado o si era un experto en biología… su tutor era médico, no debería de sorprenderme.

—Profase.

No quise corroborar, me quede mirando mi libreta y apuntando con precisión, recalcando cada letra. No iba a seguirle el juego en su 'yo se mas que tú' aunque teóricamente yo lo había iniciado, eso no importaba ahora. Resulto que el muchacho era bueno en biología, bah.

Atrás de mi Mikasa luchaba con su compañero y revisaban sus láminas una y otra vez mientras las comparaban unas con otras. Levi termino de escribir y el trabajo entre nosotros había terminado. Como no tenía nada más en que entretenerme lo vi de reojo de nuevo… enfoque mis pupilas en sus ojos, se veían un tanto distintos.

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, sus ojos eran oscuros y penetrantes, como el carbón, con algunos toques grisáceos, pero ahora habían cambiado considerablemente, relucían con un brillo de bebe y tenían matices dorados dentro de su gris de base, como pude no darme cuenta antes era como una mina de oro dentro de la tierra gris. Algo así, algo metafórico.

— ¿Te pones lentes de contacto? —Especule.

Evadió mi mirada con repentina rapidez a pesar de que ni siquiera estábamos platicando.

—No.

—Me pareció que tus ojos tenían otra tonalidad —mi afirmación era cuestionable, después de todo solo lo había visto un par de veces y ninguna de tan cerca.

No contesto nada, no podía asegurarlo ni pondría mis pies al fuego diciendo que sus ojos habían cambiado, pero es que así me lo parecía, o tal vez era algo derivado con la actitud de la primera vez que nos vimos… se porta frio sus ojos eran fríos, esta vez intento ser más amable y sus ojos denotaban cierto brillo, tal vez. Como mi piel. Tal vez estaba perdiendo el juicio, quien sabe…

Note sus puños tensos, como si de pronto y de la nada algo le hubiera molestado, los apretó con fuerza y antes de que pudiera decir algo o cambiar el tema el profesor de biología nos abordó.

Claro, éramos dos estudiantes sin hacer nada. Se puso a revisar nuestras respuestas detenidamente y luego miro a Levi con interrogantes en los ojos.

— ¿No deberías dejar que Eren ayudara con el ejercicio? — Levi me miro de soslayo y luego medio le sonrió al profesor.

—Eren, identifico la mayoría de las laminillas en realidad. Me sorprendí por el crédito que Levi me había dado (aunque era completamente cierto y bien merecido) el profesor me miro con ojos intentando descifrar la verdad tras sus palabras, y en mis ojos solo encontró sinceridad.

Aparte la cara.

— ¿Ya habías hecho esta práctica antes? —pregunto el profesor

—En mi otra escuela —Admití tímidamente, pensé que me regañarían por haber fingido que yo era muy sabio, pero el profesor solo sonrió y miro a Levi.

—Supongo que los cursos son más avanzados en Phoenix —Asentí con lentitud —En ese caso creo que es muy buena idea que sean compañeros de biología, Levi es muy bueno…

Se alejó dejándonos solos en la mesa, quise saber porque el tono tan raro en la última frase pero podía imaginármelo. Este sujeto seguro era de la clase de persona a la que todo le sale bien, aun sin su máximo esfuerzo. Eso era una completa injusticia para las personas normales dentro de esta escuela.

—La nieve —menciono de la nada —Parece que… ¿te desagrada?

Me quede quieto esperando algo que decirle, a pesar de que no me desagradaba me parecía extraño que supiera que no tenía especial interés en la nieve justo el día de hoy, que me estaba congelando de frio. Me sentí un poco paranoico pero decidí contestar.

—No es que me desagrade —admití con sinceridad, me hice una nota mental de 'deja de mentirle a la gente' y seguí hablando, intentando quitarme la nota de sospecha que crecía en mi mente —Es que es… muy fría.

—A ti no te gusta el frio.

De nuevo ese tono de afirmación que me decía 'se mas de ti que tú mismo, no, no necesito que me lo confirmes' y me hacía creer que lo que él decía era real.

—Puedo soportarlo.

—Pero, vives aquí… —su tono era de obviedad —puede resultar complicado soportarlo… todo el tiempo. El estado más lluvioso del país.

—Es complicado como no te imaginas — murmure con tono desalentado.

Tenía una forma extraña de mirarme, como si no pudiera deducir lo que estaba diciendo y le resultara fascinante escuchar la confinación de aquellas palabras, no pude entender porque pero me pareció un poco sencillo contarle la verdad, como si no pretendiera juzgarme cuando le hablaba con sinceridad.

— ¿Por qué viniste aquí? —sonaba un tanto inquisidor pero nada que me molestara, incluso sentí un poco de presión en la pregunta.

—Creo que eso es un poco…

Personal. Eso era lo que quería decir, pero parecía que dentro de su mirada que todo lo destrozaba no existía esa palabra, me sonsacaba para conseguir respuestas sobre mi vida, aunque realmente no me molestaba decirle…

— ¿Es complicado? ¿Es personal? Solo dilo.

—Mi mama… se volvió a casar.

Buscaba que con esto pudiera concluir algo, pero se me quedo mirando como lo pensé, como si no entendiera en lo absoluto, como si necesitara que dijera mucho más que eso para poder procesar mis palabras. O como si esa razón le pareciera completamente insuficiente.

— ¿Eso es lo complicado? —Alzo una ceja — ¿ES reciente?

—Como en septiembre —me descubrí a mí mismo haciendo tono triste, él lo noto.

—Él no te gusta… —Esta vez no sonaba tan seguro, me sorprendió, estaba aventurándose.

—Es más joven —confesé —Es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, pero se porta bien. Es amable y una buena persona.

— ¿Entonces porque viniste aquí?

No entendí porque tenía interés en crear una conversación conmigo, sobre todo cuando me había estado ignorando. Además de que se trataba de un tema bastante complicado, mi mente lograba retorcer las cosas de alguna manera y era algo a lo que no podía exponer a la gente normal. Pero Levi no parecía normal.

—Hannes y mi madre tenían planeado viajar, al principio mi madre se quedaba conmigo, por la escuela y eso… después sugirió que fuera con ellos una temporada. No era la vida que buscaba.

— ¿Tanto así viaja? —Dijo con tono de sorpresa, al parecer nadie en este pueblo podía viajar — ¿De que trabaja?

—Juega béisbol.

— ¿Es bueno?

—No, realmente no. Es más como… un extra ¿Algo así? Bueno digamos que juega en la liga menor, y aun así pasa mucho tiempo de viaje.

—Entonces te enviaron aquí para que tu madre pudiera viajar con él y tú tuvieras lo que querías ¿No? Una vida tranquila y sin viajes.

Esta vez se aventuraba y dejaba de lado las afirmaciones, me pareció sorpréndete. Alce el mentón para verlo por encima, sus afirmaciones últimamente tiraban para el lado equivocado.

—Yo lo decidí.

— ¿Qué? —frunció el ceño, lo sabía, nadie podía comprender mi paranoica manera de pensar e incluso retorcida. Suspire.

¿Qué necesidad tenía de contarle yo toda esta historia? Mejor ir al punto.

—Decidí que por una vez en la vida quería que mi mama fuera feliz y se alejara de casa tal y como quería, para evitar ponerme en su camino y buscando una solución fácil le dije que vendría a vivir con mi padre si era necesario, aunque lo intente no se lo creyó así que al final le dije que era lo que quería.

—Pero no lo era.

Touche, de nuevo acertaba. Sus ojos oscilaban entre mis pupilas, me sentí acongojado. Aún tenía en su voz impregnada el tono de curiosidad que caracterizaba nuestra conversación, trague saliva.

—Era el momento de vivir con mi padre.

—Que injusto —susurro. Me moleste ¿El sabia de lo injusto? Yo creo que no, además eso era algo juicioso, pues si bien no era del todo justo tampoco estaba tan mal. Me costaba desprenderme de mi hogar, eso era todo…

—La vida no es justa.

—Que cliché.

Me reí sin alegría. Bueno, pensar que todo va mal definitivamente me alejaría de la felicidad y ya me sentía muy lejos de ella ¿Por qué seguir torturándome por eso?

—Bueno pues así son las cosas. Realmente no es 'la gran historia'

—Que bien finges — me mostro los dientes de enfrente —Estoy seguro de que piensas que eres desgraciado y que tu vida en Forks es miserable. No me equivoco. Yo no me equivoco.

Casi puse una cara ofendida, me resistí a sacarle la lengua o a hacerle una mueca, porque no podía caber en una sola persona tanto orgullo y seguridad, solo aleje la mirada de la suya. Mas como por protección propio.

— ¿O dime, me equivoco?

Intente ignorar su pretenciosa afirmación, pero sentí su mirada penetrante y sus cejas arriba. Que bastardo.

—Te lo dije.

— ¿De verdad te importa? —Me reí burlonamente —has hablado conmigo, fingiendo interés y luego decides sacar tus propias conclusiones, no gracias, prefiero hablar con quién valga la pena.

—Es una buena pregunta —Admitió cruzando los brazos demasiado rápido — Pero, creo que si me llego a interesar solo un poco.

Así que ahí estaba la respuesta a la pregunta que hice, resulto incluso incomodo escucharla. Se quedó callado por uno segundos y supe que su yo no seguía su conversación él tampoco iba a decir nada, que fastidioso. Suspire y me jale el cabello.

— ¿Acaso te desespero? — pregunto. Su tono era ligeramente divertido.

Voy a ser sincero.

—Sí, pero me molesta más mi propia actitud. Tú y yo, ambos me caen un poco mal. Detesto que la gente me vea como un libro abierto, pareces tener la costumbre de hacer eso.

Levi frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada, lo vi sonreír ligeramente, casi no creo que algo como una sonrisa pueda perpetuar su blanca cara de porcelana. Yo también fruncí el ceño esperando su respuesta, parece que la idea cruzo por su mente y me miro fijo después de un rato.

—No —soltó —En realidad a mi… me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.

Si yo era sincero, parecía que su respuesta también resultaba ser verdadera. Me reí bajito y sonreí.

— ¿Ahora resulta que eres bueno leyendo las mentes? —comente medio divertido por el asunto.

—Por lo general, si — hizo una mueca que pareció una sonrisa, incluso podría decir que parecía perfecta en su estrafalario rostro.

El profesor pidió orden en la clase y todos dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo para prestarle atención, me costaba creer que cierta persona que me había parecido tan desagradable de pronto me hubiera escuchado con atención e incluso hubiéramos sostenido una conversación que pudo rayar en lo incómodo. Pero de alguna manera fui sincero, eso debía contar en algo.

Me pareció extraño verlo de pronto de nuevo hasta el otro lado de la mesa, como si se quisiera alejar lo más posible de mí. Me sentí frustrado por su comportamiento, de nuevo, y fingí prestar atención atenta al profesor que estaba frente a mí. Aun así me resulto insoportable no mirar a Levi, parecía que iba a correr.

Cuando toco el timbre, bam, se fue, salió con rapidez y elegancia, me quede embelesado viéndolo partir… uno porque no se había despedido de mí. Su compañero. Y dos porque no se podía tener tanta maldita elegancia en solo dos piernas, ¿Qué era? ¿Modelo o algo?

Marco se acercó a mí como a zancadas y brinquitos, con una cara molesta. Espero a que terminara de recoger mis cosas y suspiro con horror.

—Que fastidioso —gimió —Todas eran iguales, pero tu siendo compañero de Ackerman supongo que no debió ser problema alguno.

Me ofendí un poco.

—Fue bastante fácil —Admití —Yo ya había hecho esta práctica antes.

— ¿Ah sí? Parece que te llevaste bien con el de todas formas.

Utilizo un tono completamente neutral y los dos salimos del aula, no pude decidir si realmente le interesaba el tema o solo se mostraba educado como de costumbre, Marco era así de agradable. Carraspee y pensé en que decirle.

—No sé qué le pico el lunes.

Relajado, casual. Esa era mi respuesta, pero era pésimo mintiendo. Marco me miro con una ceja alzada. Salimos de la escuela un poco más temprano de lo normal y la lluvia se había aparecido, la nieve se había ido y el frio fue remplazado por lo mojado. Algo normal. Tome mi impermeable ligero y los dos nos aventuramos al estacionamiento.

Nos despedimos con tranquilidad y yo camine hasta mi nueva camioneta con un poco más de entusiasmo de lo habitual. Cuando la encendí e intente salir del estacionamiento me fije en todo mi alrededor para evitar accidentes y esa clase de cosas, lo vi. Su silueta medio musculosa e imponente a pesar de su estatura, recargado con suavidad sobre su auto a apenas unos coches de distancia.

Me atragante con mi saliva y si lo que buscaba era no tener un accidente no funciono, porque Salí del estacionamiento como poseído. Aun no me decidía si le agradaba o me juzgaba. ¿Qué clase de persona? ¿Qué clase de compañero? Hice una pataleta por mi actitud de crio y mire el retrovisor.

Seguía ahí pero ya no me miraba, abrió la puerta de su auto y podría jurar que estaba sonriendo.

* * *

N/A: De nuevo me costó muchísimo trabajo, esa forma de combinar el libro y ahora sumar las personalidades… espero que ya se note un poco más la diferencia entre ellos, pues como que le metí menos OOC bueno, igual esta capitulo me gusto más que el anterior. Espero queden complacidas.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, todos son una crítica constructiva para mí, así que no duden en lanzarme piedras, que no es que no me duela no soy de papel, pero algo bueno sacare de ellas.

Si quieren dejar su opinión en un review, es bien recibida. Les mando un beso.

Ink: agradezco mucho tu crítica, enserio. Yo daré mucho de mí para que esto no sea la misma mierda, que créeme que yo sé bien a que te refieres. Hay muchas chicas que no piensan igual que tú y es justo que también escriba para ellas, no soy muy dada a seguir los canones literarios.

Lovyrs: espero que te guste muchísimo y ya está aquí el sig. capitulo. Espero no decepcionarte, un beso!

Horizon: Siempre he apreciado mucho tu crítica, es una de las más constructivas que he escuchado, tienes una forma de decirlo que no resulta hiriente y eso se agradece demasiado. Pero hay mucha gente que quiere leerlo y yo creo que aunque esto sea considerado mierda literaria por mucha gente, sabré darle un enfoque distinto. ¡Me las arreglare!

Pau: He intentado completamente hacerlo pero la verdad es que es complicadísimo, así que le estoy intentado girar casi todo, digo ahora puede notarse un poco más que es Eren al no ser ya un apático de mierda, así que seguiré trabajado duro en ello… gracias por el review, luchare duro. Tatakaere!

Guest: Bueno eso solo fue la primera impresión, pero cambio a los ojos de Eren ya después si perdona fue un pequeño error. Se me cruzaron los cables, de acuerdo gracias por el review y espero sigas leyendo!

Nanao: Mi niña mil gracias por leer, la verdad no hay necesidad alguna de leerlos, digo es mejor que conformarse con este fic y terminar con esto badabum CLARO, ya estoy trabajado mas en sus personalidades, daré mucho para que no sea lo mismo o la misma mierda.

Me disculpo por los errores del capítulo pasado, y lo recalco, estoy trabajado duro para cambiar este remake de novela y hacerlo aceptable para la mayoría.


	3. El prodigio-Las invitaciones: parte 1

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Advertencias |** RiRen. Remake. Twilight. Vampiros jeje ¿Nada más? Creo.

 **Notas |** emm, antes que nada, una disculpa. Lo sé. Más de un mes sin actualizar (me doy asco) pero realmente este fic es un dolor de cabeza, de los buenos claro. Es difícil hacer mi propia versión y no perder el hilo de la historia, en fin, solo quiero decirles que no pienso abandonarlo JAMAS, que avanzará un poco lento, espero me perdonen. Pero en cuanto acabe dos de mis fics, esto se agilizará y pues, por favor… ¡Espérenme!

No duden en agregarme a mi Facebook Magi Allie, para conocernos mejor. ¡Regalo yaoi ahí!

* * *

 **「** **EL PRODIGIO** **」**

 **「** **LAS INVITACIONES, PTE 1** **」**

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente las cosas se veían ligeramente diferentes a lo que ya me había acostumbrado. No se trataba de ninguna imaginación mía. Mis cobijas estaban revueltas por toda la cama, algunas cayéndose por el borde y el cuarto tenía esa iluminación extraña que antes no había visto. Eran las siete de la mañana, era imposible que el cuarto estuviera tan iluminado. Reconsidere el haberme quedado dormido…

Cuando revise mi reloj en el tocador a un lado de la cama, estaba en buena hora de ir a la escuela. Me desperece y toque mis pies con el helado suelo de la recamara. A pesar de vivir en Forks y lidiar con el clima frio aún conservaba mi habito de pijamas ligeras.

Me acerqué a la ventana para ver qué era lo diferente en la iluminación de mi habitación, tras unos segundos de investigación me di cuenta que la inmensa niebla que solía cubrir mi ventana había desaparecido, esa niebla que daba un aire oscuro y lúgubre al lugar, toda esa agua condensada había tomado un lugar en el suelo y se había convertido en nieve. Además de que el agua que se había quedado en superficies más sólidas se había cristalizado y todo estaba cubierto de hielo.

Al menos hoy tendría la oportunidad de disfrutar de buena manera mi segundo día en la nieve, y para mi mala suerte esperaba ser lo bastante ágil con los pies como para no matarme al moverme por el piso.

Había tomado clases de patinaje antes, fue un fracaso.

Me cubrí de mi ropa más invernal, desechando cualquier atisbo de sol para el resto del día, tomé mi impermeable de charol rojo, unas botas de agua del mismo tono y unos vaqueros de mezclilla clara. Al verme en el espejo me aprobé, peine mi cabello y note mi piel morena pálida, por el lado positivo era como si un albino se hubiera metido en una bronceadora… no quedaba horrible.

Grisha se había ido antes de que yo me despertara así que me encontré solo en la casa como la mayoría de las veces, de alguna manera comenzaba a disfrutar este tipo de soledad a pesar de que siempre me he encontrado rodeado de gente. Mi madre y mis amigos, incluso ahora en la escuela no había momentos en el que alguien no me acompañara.

Tal vez claro esta… la clase biología.

De cierta forma me recrimine a mí mismo, pensando en Levi desde tan temprano debía de ser ilegal. Era patético y un poco enfermizo, además estaba sirviéndome un cereal, no teniendo conversaciones privadas conmigo mismo.

Era una triste situación, querer encontrarlo solo para ver si la actitud de la vez pasada había sido una imaginación mía o si de verdad había sucedido eso.

Me terminé comiendo dos platos enteros de cornpops y un poco de jugo de naranja que bebí directamente del envase, luego hice una oración corta para poder tener un buen día en la nieve y Salí con un poco de entusiasmo inusual de mi casa.

La camioneta no tenía nieve encima ni hielo, supe que mi padre tal vez se había levantado temprano para poder hacer la limpieza de la camioneta y dar una de sus escasas muestras de atención y cariño indirecto, me sonrojé un poco. Mi padre era una buena persona, aunque eso siempre lo he sabido.

Encendí el motor como siempre y emprendí mi camino.

Para distraerme un poco de mis maniacas especulaciones sobre Levi Ackerman comencé a analizar a mis nuevos amigos, Armin que parecía disfrutar mucho de la popularidad que mi compañía le entregaba y su forma de ser una buena persona. Me agradaba, era una excelente persona. Sin duda los dos chicos más extraños del grupo podían ser Marco y Connie, uno era demasiado amable para ser bueno y el otro era demasiado gracioso para ser tomado enserio, me llevaba bien con ellos, pero se notaba claramente la diferencia entre un chico de pueblo y un chico que había nacido en la ciudad, eran mis conejillos de india perfectos. Las chicas resultaban ser buenas personas, Sasha, Mikasa, dos chicas muy diferentes entre ellas, pero me agradaba el nuevo ambiente en el que me había vuelto involucrado.

Cuando llegué a la escuela tuve que poner el 100% de mi capacidad mental en la concentración de no resbalar por el hielo, así que el estacionarse se convirtió en una tarea de 3 minutos a una de siete minutos. Tenía tiempo de sobra así que tome mis precauciones.

El estacionamiento ya estaba repleto de estudiantes dispuesto a conseguir los mejores ámbitos académicos, pero entre estos estudiantes aun resaltaban los autos de lujo de mis sofisticados compañeros y por supuesto la presencia del pelinegro antipático que tenía por compañero.

Puse el freno y Salí de la camioneta halagando mis propias habilidades de conducción, no podía creer que siendo la primera vez que manejaba en hielo y nieve no hubiera tenido ni un solo desliz, no sabía cómo lo había logrado, pero no me quedaba más que darle las gracias a mi viejo dinosaurio. Así que camine despacio acariciando la carrocería trasera de la camioneta, sacudiendo un poco la nieve que se había acumulado y mojando mi guante.

''Buen vejestorio, me mantienes con vida''

Gire mirando a los estudiantes que estaban en el estacionamiento, aparcando sus automóviles y antes de que pudiera dar un paso lejos de mi camioneta, todo se detuvo. Es decir, no es como que empiecen a pasar cosas en cámara lenta, solo que de pronto parece que tus sentidos de supervivencia se agudizan, pero no lo suficiente…

Vi todo. Enfrente de mi había una camioneta de color gris, bastante anticuada incluso, había ingresado demasiado rápido al estacionamiento y había perdido un poco el control del volante, y en un intento desesperado por evitar chocar contra el auto de enfrente había dado la vuelta, apuntando su cofre hasta el cofre de mi camioneta, pero yo estaba ahí, en medio de ambas camionetas.

Iba a morir aplastado.

Vi la cara de Levi, a cuatro autos de distancia, tenía una mueca extraña que no identifique por completo, como si su ceño se hubiera fruncido tres veces más de lo usual, y sus ojos sombríos proyectaran una preocupación incauta. No me quede más tiempo mirándole porque me hice bolita cubriéndome inútilmente con mis propios brazos, aun así, la camioneta ya estaba por impactar el cofre sobre el mío, y después…

Lo siguiente si fue borroso, mis oídos lograron captar los gritos angustiosos de los estudiantes que presenciaban el accidente automovilístico, pero mis ojos estaban mirando hacia el cielo. Había resbalado… ¿Lo había hecho?

Abrí los ojos lentamente, extrañamente no había pasado más que un segundo y la camioneta aún tenía la misma proyección, ya había rebotado contra el cofre, pero aun no me aplastaba completamente. Porque estaba en los brazos de Levi, estaba justo detrás de mí. Su brazo izquierdo pasaba por encima de mi estómago y el derecho me sujetaba la cabeza como si evitara que mi cerebro se zangoloteara demasiado. Me miro a los ojos.

Su brazo se extendió rápidamente, la palma completamente abierta para recibir con todo a la camioneta que choco contra su brazo, como si de un árbol se tratase, abrí los ojos como platos y deje salir el aire de mi boca, era asombroso… en la camioneta había un agujero del tamaño de su palma. Y yo estaba recostado en el asfalto, pero sin estar aplastado.

¿Qué diablos había pasado aquí?

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto con relativa frialdad — ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

— Estoy… — levante la cara y deje mis rodillas ene l asfalto — ¿Estás aquí?

— Parece que si te golpeaste la cabeza — murmuro evitando mi mirada y ayudándome a levantar lentamente — no te muevas con brusquedad

— ¿Co… como… cómo? — pregunte tocándome la nuca.

De alguna manera entendía dos cosas, no me había golpeado la cabeza porque Levi estaba detrás de mí, pero él estaba a cuatro autos de distancia y, además, había parado el impacto de la camioneta con su mano, no había forma, humanamente posible de olvidar ese milésimo de segundo.

Los gritos de los estudiantes eran fuertes, se hacían cada vez más. Se acercaban rápidamente, como una avalancha que se dirige a dos escaladores, Levi puso toda la fuerza en su mano y me ayudo a levantarme, siempre sujetándome con fuerza para que no cayera. Me quedé jadeando cuando lo tuve frente a frente. ¿Qué maldita sea había sucedido? ¿Qué carajos?

— Levi tu…

Levi me ignoro completamente, levanto la mano para que los paramédicos que no habían tardado nada en llegar nos localizaran, lo cual sucedió rápidamente, había un mar de rostros y lágrimas, varias personas gritaban mi nombre, pero la mayoría estaba preocupado por la chica que estaba manejando la camioneta, se trataba de una compañera mía de la clase de historia de América, su nombre era Christa, menuda y pequeña, al parecer estaba grave.

Los equipos de emergencia me tomaron rápidamente, Levi los eludió con gracia y me moleste de inmediato, ¿Acaso no había estado dentro de la escena? Me sentí avergonzado cuando me tomaron los signos vitales, no me había golpeado la cabeza ni nada, pero nadie me escuchaba. Una contusión y un collarín, después de eso me subieron a la ambulancia rápidamente.

Mi padre llego dos segundos después. Levi estaba aún hablando con los policías.

— ¡Eren! ¿Te encuentras bien? — me pregunto excesivamente preocupado

— Estoy bien papa, no me paso nada. Lo juro

Mi propia voz resultaba extraña, mi padre se giró para hablar con los equipos de emergencia mientras los demás se preocupaban por el bienestar de la muchacha que había chocado la camioneta, yo no podía quedarme quieto en el asiento de la ambulancia, los pies me picaban. Levi había desaparecido de mi campo de visión y luego sentí su presencia cerca de la mía.

— Iras al hospital escoltado de patrullas.

— ¿Enserio? — el fastidio se sintió en cada nota de mi voz — Levi, como fue que tu…. Me empujaste. Me empujaste hacia el piso.

Levi volvió a aludir mi mirada, pero relajo el ceño como si dijera 'mierda, de acuerdo' luego me miro con el rostro imperturbable.

— Estaba cerca, solo corrí.

—No estabas cerca.

Se puso serio y su voz destilaba molestia.

— ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? Estaba a un lado…

— Te vi, no lo estabas. No me golpee nada, estoy bien y es gracias a ti…

Levi ladeo la cabeza, metió ambas manos en su cazadora verde y me dejo de mirar. Se giró para evitarme y me di cuenta que planeaba subir al auto, tal vez iba a ir al hospital para asegurarse de que yo no comenzara a soltar sandeces por todos lados. Alce la cabeza para ver a mi alrededor, la familia de Levi también nos miraba…. Sus ojos destilaban todo menos preocupación. Me quede quieto y suspire.

— Te vi…

— Crees haberlo visto.

Las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron y tuve que irme todo el camino solo pensando en lo patético de mi existencia y de cómo Levi era un mentiroso de cuna, mientras que a mí me costaba trabajo aceptar como el… simplemente había hecho aquello que había hecho, no supe que sucedió después porque me empezó a doler la cabeza. Solo supe que la mayoría de los estudiantes habían decidido seguirnos hasta el hospital, patrullas, mi padre, Christa y Levi Ackerman.

Cuando llegue al hospital convencí a todas las enfermeras de que me encontraba perfectamente bien así que no me moleste en mentirles, estaba furioso de alguna manera, tenía que usar un patético collarín, mis signos vitales estaban bien y había terminado en una camilla del hospital ¿Se podía ser más desdichado?

Tras unos minutos trajeron a Christa inmovilizada de la cabeza para arriba. Me miro.

—Eren… lo lamento, en verdad, la camioneta es muy pesada para mí y no pude controlarla.

—Por favor no te disculpes — insistí — estoy perfectamente, así que no hay nada que disculpar.

—No sé cómo te moviste tan rápido, juro pensé que te iba a aplastar, no pude controlarme…

—Fue gracias a Levi, él estaba cerca y me alejo del impacto de los autos.

Yo era malo mintiendo, no me sorprendió que no sonara convincente, me quede quieto esperando la reacción de Christa, note de inmediato que algo no iba bien porque, se quedó rebobinando el momento y luego me vio con sus grandes ojos de búho.

—No lo vi…

Ni yo. Quise decir, pero fui interrumpido. Levi Ackerman entro a la sala, como si fuera el dueño del hospital, porque aclaro que ni siquiera mi padre había entrado a verme cuando él ya se paseaba por aquí. Christa se le quedo mirando hasta que se puso enfrente de mi camilla.

—Levi… yo, lo lamento, no te vi… te juro que no era mi intención.

Levi la silencio con una mirada y cambio su expresión sombría por una tranquilizadora, me resulto extraño que Levi pudiera poner esa clase de expresión con la gente con la que no se relacionaba, aunque claro que yo tampoco lo conocía de mucho, no era nadie para decir que Levi no tenía esas expresiones normalmente.

—Sin sangre no hay culpa.

Christa medio sonrió y se quedó callada, probablemente se sentía demasiado mal como para conseguir una conversación decente con este hombre, además Levi ladeo la cabeza hasta mi persona.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Ya te dije que estoy perfectamente — bufe con enfado — no sé porque estoy aquí. Más importante, ¿Porque no estás en una camilla?

— Soy un poco influyente por estos lugares — murmuro como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, cuando evidentemente no lo era.

Nos quedamos callados por unos segundos, después de eso nuestra paz se vio perturbada por el médico que por fin venía a revisarme la cabeza, que, según todos la tenía rota, o peor estaba loco. Pero sabía que no era de esa manera.

— Eren… — dijo el médico.

Me quede embelesado mirándole, era joven y guapo, rubio con hermosos ojos azules que destellaban como dos esferas de vidrio. Supuse que se trataba del doctor Erwin Smith, el tutor de Levi, ya que este se alejó tres zancadas cuando el hombre se acercó.

— Doctor Smith.

— He revisado tus placas, no hay traumatismo y tu cabeza parece estar bien ¿Tienes algún dolor? — me pregunto revisando mis pupilas — ¿palpitaciones en la cabeza?

— Me encuentro bien — reitere — no me golpee la cabeza, tal vez me zarandee un poco, pero nada grave…

— Eso parece, creo que tuviste mucha suerte — me sonrió ampliamente y una calidad inundo mi alma, era un alma bondadosa.

— Fue gracias a Levi — solté con torpeza — el me ayudo…

El doctor se quedó mirando a su pupilo con extrañeza, pero siguió anotando cosas en una receta médica que planeaba darme, Levi desvió la mirada con habilidad y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de nuestra consulta medica privada.

— Levi — lo llame — ¿Puedo hablar contigo, después?

— Deberías descansar…

— Solo un momento.

Levi se quedó quieto y de nuevo me percate que el doctor Smith lo estaba mirando, yo baje la mirada hasta mis botas de agua rojas justo cuando sentí que había asentido y que me esperaría afuera para tener finalmente una conversación seria. Después de eso se retiró con aire despreocupado.

Mi padre entro.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra doctor? — su tono de preocupación me ponía los nervios de punta—

— Eren está bien, le recetare tres tylenol por si le duele la cabeza, solo necesita descansar y comer bien. No fue poco cosa lo que pudo pasar — el doctor se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y me extendió la receta médica, la tome con media sonrisa — Lamento que te hayan hecho esperar, hay gente en la sala de espera.

— ¿Enserio? — pregunte medio angustiado, no estaba de ánimos de lidiar con todos mis compañeros

— ¿Preferirías quedarte en la camilla? — preguntó el doctor como burlándose, sabiendo que la respuesta obvia era que yo anhelaba salir de este lugar lo más pronto posible.

— Bien papa, es hora de irnos — sonreí y bajé de la camilla. Vi como el doctor Smith se deslizaba hasta Christa y hablaban en voz baja de la gravedad de las heridas de la muchacha.

Mi padre me siguió de cerca manteniendo un ojo en mi para evitar que cayera y me rompiera como el muñeco de cristal que actualmente todos creían que era, así que me moleste y camine más rápido.

— Tendrás que llamar a tu madre…

Abriendo la puerta y antes de que yo pudiera devolverle la palabra, mire a Levi que estaba grácilmente recargado sobre las paredes blancas del hospital. Mi padre no noto su presencia, me puse nervioso.

— Papa, espérame en la sala de espera un segundo, no tardo.

No le di tiempo a responder porque me encaminé hasta donde estaba el pelinegro, me vio llegar y puso los brazos cruzado sobre el pecho. Mi padre se apartó dándome un poco de intimidad, pero note su confusión. No había nada que pudiera decirle.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunto con hostilidad, su boca se movía de forma provocativa.

— ¿Y bien qué? ¿Ya vas a explicarme que demonios paso? — puse los brazos en jarra — no soy bueno mintiendo ¿sabes? Al menos quisiera mentir por una buena razón, no me golpee la cabeza y se perfectamente que no estabas ahí. Dime la verdad.

Levi bufo y rodo los ojos con gracia, parecía que si se trataba de él hasta la más mínima expresión resultaba sumamente agraciada. Me molesté y solté un bufido.

— Te salve la vida, agradéceme y punto. No tengo nada que explicarte.

— Te lo agradezco… — murmure soltando los brazos y mirando al cielo 'por el amor de Dios'.

Levi se quedó callado mirándome, algo dentro de él le hizo morderse los labios y apretar los puños hasta que sentí que iba a golpearme si decía una sola palabra más, me abstuve y se quedó quieto por mas incontables segundos, no quería hacerlo rabiar para yo ya estaba demasiado furioso como para dejar pasar cualquier grito o intimidación.

— ¿Vas a seguir insistiendo con esto? — gruño dando una zancada hacia atrás para alejarse

— ¡Si, lo hare! — le grite, mi cabeza dio vueltas.

Levi se giró con rapidez y lo escuche murmurar un 'maldito mentiroso' mientras me dejaba con una bola de coraje atorada en la garganta, gruñí bajo y solté varios gemidos molestos antes de irme corriendo hasta la sala de espera y encontrarme con la horda de interesados que evadí diciendo que me sentía un poco mal, alarme a mi padre y termine en la cama a las tres de la tarde con una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza y unas pastillas en la mesilla de al lado.

Levi me había llamado mentiroso, a mí. Yo no estaba fingiendo, él era el que estaba fingiendo ¿Acaso podía haber algo más estúpido que eso?

Durante la noche mi coraje se convirtió en frustración hasta que finalmente me arrepentí de haberme comportado de aquella manera, tal vez tenía una buena razón para no decirme la verdad, tal vez era corredor profesional olímpico y nadie lo sabía, había muchas posibilidades que no había considerado y yo simplemente me había comportado como un desquiciado.

Pero por más que quise no pude quedarme quieto, porque no me veía a mí mismo buscándole un día después y mirándole pidiéndole disculpas, porque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contestarme aquella maldita pregunta y si no lo hacia no había forma de que yo lo viera de la misma manera nunca jamás. Era un problema.

Al siguiente día del accidente volví a la escuela, solo para encontrarme con cientos de admiradores a los que tuve que mentirles, dejar que me ayudaran con la mochila y escuchar de primera plana la onda del accidente. Me molestaba ser el centro de atención, más de lo normal, después de todo mi compañero también había estado ahí ¿Por qué nadie le preguntaba a él?

Lo supe cuando lo vi en biología.

Un aura amenazante lo adornaba y era imposible dejarlo pasar, de nuevo termino hasta el otro extremo de la mesilla y nos ignoramos olímpicamente como si uno pudiera fingir que el otro no existía y viceversa, de alguna manera resulto mucho más cómodo que volver a su lado y decirle que sentía haberme comportado como un malagradecido, pero que si quisiera contarme la verdad…

¡Juro que estaría más tranquilo!

Lo que siguió del mes, me pareció bastante tranquilo comparado con mi primer mes, Levi y yo nos ignorábamos como si fuésemos invisibles, y aunque sabía que estaba cerca de mi como para extender el brazo y tocarle nunca me resulto tan incómodo. Además, había un tema en común que había suplantado el tema del accidente… y se tornaba más intenso con el pasar de las semanas.

Christa se convirtió en un nuevo miembro de mis amigos, se mostraba atenta conmigo como si yo me debiera algo, las demás chicas del grupo se mostraron extrañas por la inquilina, pero en cuanto a mi actitud no cambio nada más. No era nada grave.

Cierta noche Armin me llamo a la casa.

— Estoy planeando hacer una cita grupal para ir al baile de primavera — murmuro con emoción — pero, no sé si quieras asistir. He pensado que tal vez Christa vaya a invitarte como tu pareja.

Note de inmediato que Armin quería asegurar que su cita amistosa grupal fuera lago competa y no fraccionada en parejas, me resulto divertido.

— Creo que no podré ir — le comenté — tenía planeado salir de la ciudad ese fin de semana, no creo que Christa vaya a invitarme así que podrías organizar esa salida sin problemas, Arm…

— ¡No vendrás! — dijo Armin con dramatismo — ¿No puedes cancelar tu viaje?

— Ya lo tenía planeado…

— Qué mala suerte — suspiro — en fin, pues… tal vez mañana comience a recolectar esclavos, es decir miembros para la cita grupal.

Me reí en voz alta y luego me despedí de mi amigo amistosamente. No es que no me gusta ir a los bailes, es solo que el ambiente de Forks terminaba por asfixiarme y la excusa para salir de la ciudad y relajarme un poco era esa, además si alguien intentaba invitarme ya tenía una excusa para rechazarlo, aunque me sentía mal por cancelarle a Armin, se notaba que le gustaba salir en plan de amigos.

Tal vez organizáramos una salida más tarde.

Actualmente Marco planeaba con entusiasmo una visita en la playa, se había pospuesto hasta que el clima mejorara un poco, no parecía que eso fuera pasara en un futuro cercano.

Al día siguiente me sentí con inspiración de hablar con Ackerman, en plan de todo fue culpa tuya y no mía y no pienso seguir enojado contigo solo porque decidiste ser un mentiroso, sabe Dios que yo no tenía la culpa de nada.

— Hola, Levi — murmure de forma cortante.

— Hola.

Me senté en el pupitre y en cinco minutos ya había perdido mi dignidad, me había quedado sin palabras para seguir la conversación que de forma fría había comenzado y él había tajado al terminar mi saludo. No había más que decir, cobardemente baje la mirada.

Christa entro al aula.

— ¡Eren! — me llamo y alce la cabeza para sonreírle con amabilidad, que grato era estar acompañado y hablar con alguien.

— ¿Cómo estas Christa? ¿Tomaras la clase?

— No, en realidad. solo quería hablar contigo antes de que iniciara la clase ¿Estas ocupado? — me sonrió y meneo sus manos pequeñas por detrás de la espalda.

— No, para nada — le conteste cortésmente, escuche a Levi bufar quedito. ¿Acaso estaba burlándose? — ¿Qué necesitas?

— No necesito nada — soltó con una risita — bueno, no es una necesidad es solo que… jaja, me preguntaba, es un poco tonto, después de todo no llevamos mucho de conocernos. Pero, quería saber si tal vez tenías algún interés en ser mi compañero de baile… ya sabes, en el baile de primavera. Es decir, si te gustaría ir conmigo al baile de primavera.

Vaya que le había costado trabajo decirlo, sabía que Christa tenía alguna especie de interés por mi después de lo del accidente, pero no me imaginaba que de verdad fuera a invitarme y contaba con que Armin la hubiera invitado de antes a la cita grupal. No tenía problema en rechazarla.

— Lo siento Christa, pero, justo ese día saldré de la ciudad…

— ¡Hablas enserio! — soltó con tristeza — supongo que no puedes posponerlo…

— Lo lamento mucho. Pero, Armin estaba organizando una cita grupal, podrías apuntarte con el… se ve que será interesante. De verdad me habría gustado ir, pero no puedo posponer mi viaje.

Era una mentira blanca porque realmente no había necesidad alguna de hacerlo ese mismo día, pero no quería meterme en más problemas así que termine diciendo que tenía el boleto de avión comprado y que mi madre y mi padre sabían del asunto ¿Qué más podía decirle?

— Qué mala suerte… — dijo decepcionada — tal vez me una a Armin.

— Se divertirán, te lo aseguró.

Christa sonrió forzadamente y vio como el profesor entraba al aula, se despidió de mi con una sonrisa rápida y se fue casi corriendo del salón. Esperaba no haberla hecho sentir demasiado mal, porque no era mi intención, pero tampoco lo era salir con ella al baile. No podía renunciar a ninguno de los dos.

Levi se cubrió la boca, no sé qué clase de mensaje subliminal quería mandarme, pero me molesto.

Después de ese segundo sentí que su mirada no se apartaba de mí en ningún instante, intente ignorarlo con todas mis fuerzas como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora, pero me resultaba casi imposible, parecía que todo el mundo lo notaba porque el profesor no dejaba de hacerle preguntas para asegurarse de que estaba enfocado en la clase, y por supuesto que lo estaba.

Era mágico, él podía hacer diez cosas al mismo tiempo.

Cuando finalmente sonó la campana tome mis cosas con rapidez, estaba seguro de que lo primero que haría sería buscar a Armin y decirle que Christa me había invitado, en fin, contarle todo, pero realmente lo que quería era alejarme de Levi lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Eren? — me llamo con su suave y melodiosa voz

— ¿Ahora me hablas? — le conteste con sequedad, no quería ser cortante.

— ¿Ese repentino cambio de actitud? — murmuro medio sonriendo, lo que sea que Levi hiciera cuando sonreía — ¿Te molesta?

— Deja de contestar mis preguntas con más preguntas, es retrograda — le murmure moviéndome el cabello atrás de las orejas, él se tensó.

— Créeme que es mejor así…

— No sé de qué me hablas — admití tomando mis libros y levantándome.

— No ser amigos.

¿Amigos? Eso éramos, por el amor de Dios, ahora sí que me había molestado. Era la primera vez en este pueblo que alguien me decía que simplemente no quería ser mi amigo, es decir era doloroso. Además, me había esforzado en intimar de laguna manera con él. No era como la primera vez que alguien me lo decía. Pero que fastidio…

Agache mi rostro y le murmure.

— Debiste decidir eso antes, te ahorrarías las molestias.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — frunció el ceño

— Pudiste dejar que la camioneta me hiciera puré.

Vi su cara desconcertada por unos segundos, me quedé mirándole, era gracioso ver su reacción. Lentamente formándose en la cara una mueca de reproche y unas ganas de contestar con rapidez, pero en vez de eso intentaba encontrar una respuesta cautelosa que le asegurara la victoria. Me reí y me di la vuelta.

— No me arrepiento de haberte salvado — dijo levantándose.

— Sé que lo haces.

Intente hacer una salida del aula dramática, rápidamente contoneando mi abrigo hasta dejarlo plantado a lado de la silla con los ojos incapaces de concebir el verdadero significado tras mis palabras, sin embargo, mi plan fracaso magistralmente. Mis pies se enredaron con la mochila de alguien cerca de la puerta y antes de que pudiera caer como un costal de papas en el suelo, mis libros salieron regados por cada lugar del salón.

Los mire tirados y revueltos, por un segundo considere la posibilidad de dejarlos ahí y retirarme del lugar tan humillado como era posible, pero no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, sus manos hábiles recolectaron la mitad de mis libros en un segundo y la otra mitad cuando mi cara ya se había puesto roja de vergüenza. Desenrede mis pies de la mochila y lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

El tenia los labios fruncidos y me entrego todos los libros con una sola mano, los recibí con los brazos abiertos. Nos miramos.

— No me arrepiento — intento, levantando las cejas.

Alejé mi rostro del suyo y solté un suspiro de frustración dramático. Quería arrojarle algo, pero después recordé que cuando intentaba hacer las cosas más teatrales posibles más probabilidades tenia de humillarme a mí mismo desistí y le di la espalda.

— ¡Gracias por los libros! — Le conteste casi a gritos.

— ¡No es por nada! — contesto en el mismo tono, tanto que hizo que me detuviera y el saliera por la puerta antes que yo.

Su voz, casi gritando. Por primera vez en mi vida casi había conseguido que Levi perdiera los estribos y gritara, aun cuando era un estudiante que difícilmente hablaba con quien sea, bueno… tal vez después de todo no era demasiado distinto a una persona como yo.

Podía gritarme.

* * *

N/A: Este coso de 5000 palabras es el mejor capitulo que he escrito hasta ahora, según yo. Espero que aun haya gente que lo lea, de nuevo les pido disculpas por la tardanza. Creo que me gusto más porque Eren ya es un poco más Eren, menos apatía y más amor. Jaja lo estoy logrando. Le pondré mi propio sello a este fic.

Nanao: de verdad que me encanto tu review jaja en plan de Levi es un completo cretino, pero es nuestro cretino, a quien demonios le importa. Uf, mientras más pasan los capítulos más siento a los personajes plagados de su propia personalidad y eso me pone contenta. Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero complacerte con este pequeño capitulo.


	4. Las invitaciones: parte 2

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Advertencias |** RiRen. Remake. Twilight. Vampiros jeje ¿Nada más? Creo.

 **Notas |** Perdónenme por la demora, estuve en etapa final de semestre y fue toda una lata, pero ya término y estoy de vacaciones por lo que me dedicare a escribir y traer los capítulos lo más pronto posible.

No duden en agregarme a mi Facebook Magi Allie, para conocernos mejor. ¡Regalo yaoi ahí!

* * *

 **「** **LAS INVITACIONES, PTE 2** **」**

Después de nuestra pequeña discusión a la salida del aula, la hora del gimnasio se había vuelto una bendición para mí, pero de igual manera un tormento. Acabábamos de cambiar de deporte, de Voleibol, donde yo era medianamente bueno a baloncesto, donde yo apestaba. Mi equipo no dejaba de recordármelo a cada dos minutos hasta que se hartaron de mi estupidez natural y dejaron de pasarme la bola, evitar cualquier contacto con mi torpeza. No me molesté, sabia admitir en que deportes era malo.

Cuando la hora de gimnasia termino me sentí aliviado, no estaba tan sudado como para tomar una ducha y mi prioridad era salir de la escuela antes de que alguien se interpusiera en mi camino, de nuevo mi mente viajo hasta Levi y deseé con mucha fuerza no encontrármelo. Aunque no supe porque pensé en él, realmente no quería ver a nadie más. Ninguna chica de preferencia.

Llegué al estacionamiento en tiempo record, me confié demasiado pensando que tal vez salir al menos unos cinco minutos antes podrían salvarme de encontrar tráfico en la salida, sin embargo, aún había una larga fila de automóviles desfilando a la salida. Me subí a la camioneta, estaba realmente orgulloso de ella.

No había necesitado grandes reparaciones y la pintura seguía idéntica. El coche de Christa había sido vendido por partes, fue una completa pérdida total.

Cuando estaba acomodando mis cosas en el asiento del copiloto y me dirigía a mi propio asiento una figura blanca y de pelo negro se cruzó por encima del cofre de mi camioneta hasta que me intercepto en el lado del pasajero, suspiré cuando vi que solo se trataba de mi amiga Mikasa.

—Hola Mika — le dije cortésmente, estaba sonrojada y traía una bufanda cubriéndole la mitad de la cara — ¿Está todo bien?

—Hola Eren, si todo está bien… — contesto bajándose la bufanda de los labios.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunté recargando el hombro en la ventanilla de mi auto, esperando que se fuera rápidamente. Sin importar que es lo que quisiera.

—Me preguntaba si querías ir al baile de graduación conmigo.

No me sorprendió lo directo de su pregunta, después de todo era Mikasa, tan tímida, pero al mismo tiempo resultaba seria y decidida. Lo que más me sorprendía era el hecho de que me estuviese invitando, nunca sospeché que ella quisiera tener ninguna clase de cita conmigo, pero tal vez había levantado su curiosidad o tal vez todo esto era un mal chiste.

— ¿No los chicos invitan a las chicas? — pregunté abriendo la puerta de la camioneta — Lo lamento no quise decir… es solo que no voy a estar en la ciudad ese día.

— ¿Enserio? — bajó la mirada con cierta melancolía y me sentí un poco triste. Pero de verdad no tenía intenciones de modificar mis planes — supongo que no puede hacerse nada.

—De verdad lo lamento — le dije en un murmuro entrecortado, no lo sentía tanto. —. Ya será en otra ocasión.

— ¿De veras? — pregunto ilusionada, me mordí la lengua porque sabía que acababa de darle falsas esperanzas.

—Emm bueno, sí.

¿Acaso mi lengua tenía una mente propia? Mikasa me sonrió con entusiasmo, era una buena chica y buena amiga era injusto que esperara para que tuviésemos una cita cuando era claro que yo no quería tener una. Pero ya lo había arruinado lo suficiente. Le sonreí lo más atentamente que pude, aunque se veía un poco falso y me despedí de ella. Al menos no había tardado tanto tiempo en rechazarla.

Por fin me trepé en la camioneta y ajuste mi cinturón, cuando iba en reversa para poder sacar el auto del estacionamiento su flamante volvo negro se atravesó en mi camino, lo vi a través del retrovisor, estaba medio sonriendo mirando enfrente como si no supiera que se acababa de atravesar en mi camino a la salida, apreté las manos en el volante. ¡Que cretino! No conforme con nuestra maldita discusión ahora me ponía trampas.

¡Que molesto! Además, y encima de todo sonreía y no estaba precisamente esperando a la fila de la salida, estaba esperando a su familia. Lo odie a cada segundo. Por un segundo consideré lanzarle encima la camioneta, no había nada que su volvo pudiera soportar tratándose de mi vejestorio, pero había demasiados testigos y no me daba la gana ponerme una infracción en este pequeño pueblo.

Se rio.

— ¡Hola Eren!

Retumbo en mis oídos de forma en la que casi saco humo de coraje, no la había visto ni siquiera pero ya me estaba cansando de toda esta mierda. Giré el rostro lentamente hasta que me encontré con su angelical y sonriente cara. Se trataba de mi compañera de almuerzo: Sasha. Era muy linda y graciosa, pero un poco torpe.

—Hola…

—Perdona por abordarte desde la ventana de tu auto — dijo en tono gracioso, pero no me dieron ganas de reírme — ¿Perdona estas molesto?

—No, no es eso… es solo que Ackerman está en la salida y me estorba.

No quería ser cortante, pero estaba comportándome de una manera grosera, todo era culpa de Levi, si tan solo se moviera un par de metros, no tendría necesidad de maltratar a Sasha, porque no estaría escuchándola y ahora estaría de camino a casa, con la maldita radio encendida y sin pensar en el estúpido baile de todas maneras.

—Solo quería saber si te gustaría ir al baile conmigo, he comprado un vestido verde muy bonito y sé que te gustara…

—Lo siento, no voy a estar.

—Me lo supuse.

Me hizo mirarla de nuevo. Era realmente guapa, las tres chicas que me lo habían pedido eran muy atractivas, pero Sasha especialmente tenía el lindo cabello castaño y unos bonitos ojos, además de pestañas lindas. Pero no tenía la menor intención de decirle que sí, además de que Mikasa y Christa habían colmado un poco mi paciencia y aunque sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, solo negué.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — le pregunté.

—Me lo dijo Christa.

— ¿Entonces? — le pregunté con esperanza de saber un poco más acerca de su precipitada decisión.

—Creíamos que era una excusa. Y como soy su amiga me pidió que lo comprobara — explico con una sonrisa.

Me relaje y altere al mismo tiempo. así que se había tratado de una prueba y en realidad Sasha no quería ir al baile conmigo, en fin, había sido la víctima durante los últimos cinco minutos y estaba alterado. Levi quito su auto por fin cuando sus familiares llegaron. Suspiré y miré a Sasha.

—No te preocupes, es la verdad — admití — Nos vemos luego, Sasha.

Se despidió y se alejó de mi con un andar relajado. Realmente era una chica simpática, creo que no podría molestarme del todo con ella, puse la reversa por fin y Salí del estacionamiento tan cabreado que me sorprendió enserio no haber tenido cualquier tipo de accidente que incluyera a Levi Ackerman y a su patética y estúpida sonrisa ladeada mientras me cerraba el paso.

Cuando llegué a casa como de costumbre estaba vacía, así que me puse el mandil de color rojo que colgaba en la puerta de la cocina y puse manos a la obra en la cena: enchiladas de pollo. Me mantendrían ocupado por un largo rato y eso era algo que mi mente intranquila y ansiosa apreciaba. Después de unos minutos el teléfono sonó y aunque no quería contestar termine haciéndolo de todas maneras.

Se trataba de Armin, rogándome que fuera con él al baile, ahora que había rechazado a tres de las chicas de su grupo la cita se había hecho oficialmente más grande, muchos de los chicos que iban a ir con Armin en plan de amigos también eran mis amigos, me sentí excluido, pero no había forma de cambiar de planes. Sonó sincero cuando dijo que sentía mucho que no pudiese ir, le sugerí algo para llevarse y sobre como peinar su cabello, realmente era una buena persona, me agradaba demasiado.

Tuvimos que colgar porque el teléfono no era inalámbrico y mis enchiladas sufrían riesgo de incendiarse, nos despedimos y continúe con mis labores de cocina. Mientras terminaba el platillo me puse a pensar detenidamente en lo que Levi había intentado decir cuando menciono que no debíamos de ser amigos. Algo dentro de mi decía que había tal vez alguna intención oculta en la superficialidad de esas palabras.

Probablemente Levi de alguna manera tenia conciencia de lo mucho que mentalmente me obsesionaba y me consideraba un loco con problemas mentales, quería mantenerme alejado de él porque tenía miedo de mi inestabilidad emocional. Me dio retortijón en el estómago solo de pensar que alguien pudiera tener esa idea de mí, era casi como considerar que mi vida estaba un poco acabada.

Así que eso había sido mi vida en Forks, ahora tendría que resignarme al sufrimiento de que Levi me viera como un obseso, esperar a que los años terminaran rápidamente luego mudarme, ir a la universidad a un lugar muy alejado y distinto a este, tal vez Hawái o una isla maravillosa, algo en el caribe, tal vez Cancún. No sé, pero algo lejos de esta apestosa ciudad.

No tenía la más remota necesidad de hablar con Levi así que no había ningún problema en que no fuéramos amigos, no me importaba. Mi reputación falsa era mucho más importante que cruzar con él tres palabras al día.

Cuando mi papá llego a la casa y olio las enchiladas se mostró visiblemente preocupado, sabía que la comida mexicana no era la mejor opción para su estómago, pero al menos el mío estaba bien acostumbrado a estos deliciosos platillos, aun así, decidió comerlo sin tantos recelos y se lo termino todo, con una sonrisa y un 'me agrada'.

—Papá — le dije en tono calmado.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo quería avisarte que probablemente me vaya a Seattle el fin de semana entrante. Si te parece.

Mi papá me vio con los ojos entrecerrados, juzgando en silencio. Soltó los cubiertos y tomo refresco, no podía concebir su cabeza el hecho de que yo quisiera salir del pueblo, la sola idea de necesitar algo del exterior le parecía una tontería.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto extrañado.

—Bueno, quisiera comprar algunos libros y la librería de la escuela es muy pequeña además de que tengo que comprarme un par de jeans y unas sudaderas para el frio, ya he usado la mayoría.

Como no había gastado nada en un auto tenía mucho más dinero de lo habitual, quería gastármelo antes de que se fuera por la coladera y simplemente en gasolina de la camioneta. Sabía que el viaje iba a ser un poco caro, por el uso de gasolina, pero tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para salir de la ciudad y aunque tuviera que gastar un poco más y parar varias veces, no tenía mucha importancia.

— ¿Vas solo?

Tal vez consideraba la idea de que pudiera irme a un motel con alguna novia secreta y a escondidas. Probablemente esa clase de cosas pasan en los pueblos pequeños, y todos se enteran de ello.

—Iré solo, papá.

— ¿No debo preocuparme porque vayas a perderte o algo así verdad, Eren? — pregunto levantándose y llevando sus platos hasta el fregadero.

—No te preocupes Phoenix es mucho más grande que Seattle y de verdad que no me perderé — le conteste levantándome de la silla y recargándome en la barra de la cocina — se leer mapas.

—Está bien — dijo mi papá — ¿no querrás que te acompañe?

—A menos que quieras verme mientras me pruebo ropa…

La sola idea le disgusto, incluso a mí me disgustaba, pero en mayor parte se trataba de un pretexto, así que no dije nada. El también negó y decidió que era una mucho mejor idea si me iba por mi cuenta y me limitaba a hacer aquello a lo que tenía que ir.

— ¿Vas a llegar a tiempo para el baile?

Debía ser una jodida broma.

—No papá, yo no bailo — le dije con indiferencia.

Mi padre me escudriño, claro que yo no tenía la grácil habilidad del baile de mi madre, había heredado probablemente la suya propia lo cual no podía ser muy raro, así que comprendió. Solamente en un pueblo tan pequeño un padre podía estar tan al pendiente de los bailes escolares de sus hijos, esta clase de cosas no pasaban en la ciudad.

—Bueno.

Cayó en cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente cuando llegué a la escuela me estacioné lo más lejos posible del auto de Levi, quería evitarme los corajes matutinos o cualquier forma en la que yo terminara por deberle un auto nuevo al magnate. Cuando bajé de la camioneta me puse a jugar con las llaves de la camioneta sobre mis manos, pero en mi gran torpeza estas salieron volando hasta caer en un charco de lluvia, cuando me agaché para recogerlas una mano nívea las tomo. Me incorporé bruscamente.

— ¿Cómo diablos haces eso? — dije al ver el reflejo de Levi sobre el charco.

— ¿De qué hablas, torpe?

Me quedé esperando las llaves con la mano extendida y el me las dejo aún mojadas, como siempre lucia increíblemente aburrido y desdichado, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos afilados, pero con las motas doradas reluciendo por encima de sus ojos grises, así que baje la mirada para evitar perderme en sus pensamientos.

—Hablo de que te apareces de la nada, como un fantasma.

—No tengo la culpa de que seas increíblemente distraído.

Como siempre su hablar es concreto y suave, tiene la voz picosa, pero a la vez aterciopelada, realmente me impresiona la simpleza de sus palabras y lo fácil que dice todo, tan fácil de entender. Me giro a verlo, está calmado y con la respiración pausada. Alzo una ceja.

— ¿Por qué me cerraste el paso ayer cuando quería salir del estacionamiento? — le pregunto directamente y sin verlo fijamente a los ojos — Se supone que no nos hablamos, nos ignoramos y básicamente negamos la existencia el uno del otro.

—Vi a Sasha caminando hasta ti, quería que le dieras una oportunidad — se rio con sorna.

—Oye tu… — mi voz estaba entrecortada de tanto coraje que bullía en lo profundo de mi alma.

No sabía cómo continuar la oración, usualmente cuando me molesto no sé cómo terminar de hablar y comienzo a derramar lágrimas, pero no estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para seguir con eso y tampoco se me ocurría un insulto que fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para demostrar mi odio. Además, el parecía divertido. Algo bailaba en la comisura de su boca.

—No ignoro tu existencia — continuó.

— ¿Por qué me haces enojar de esta manera? ¿Embolia cerebral del coraje? ¿Acaso quieres matarme ya que la camioneta no me aplasto lo suficiente para morir?

Vi que por un momento la furia destello en su mirada gris. Frunció la boca en una mueca molesta y todas aquellas señales de diversión que estaban en su semblante desaparecieron, una llama de molestia brillo con fuerza.

—Eres tan ingenuo y absurdo — Murmuró con frialdad.

Sentí unas terribles ansias que crecieron en lo oscuro de mi pecho y se expandieron hasta llegar a mis puños, quería darle un puñetazo en su cara de porcelana, ver si se rompía. Estaba muy molesto y me sorprendía tenerlo enfrente, yo no quería buscar pelea con él, pero se esforzaba en hacerme rabiar, entonces que tal vez… soltarnos un par de puñetazos.

—Espera — dijo cuándo notó que estaba por pegarle en su bonita cara. — No quise ser maleducado.

Rodé los ojos bajando mi ofensiva y me di la vuelta para ignorarlo, le di la espalda y me fui chapoteando por entre los charcos del estacionamiento, aún muy molesto pero intentado quitarme las ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Pero llegó hasta mi altura y me siguió el paso con facilidad.

—No digo que sea mentira lo que mencioné antes, enserio eres absurdo e ingenuo… pero si te molesta escucharlo tan directamente. Perdona mi descortesía.

—Solo… vete, evapórate, déjame solo — refunfuñé con toda mi ira contenida para no golpearlo y dejar esto en solo una discusión estúpida.

—Quería preguntarte por algo, pero eres bueno desviando el tema — explicó con las manos en los bolsillos, ya no estaba de tan mal humor, su voz era dos octavas menos afilada.

— ¿Acaso tienes trastorno bipolar? — le pregunte con acritud.

—Ves cómo eres bueno para desviar los temas — concluyó levantando las cejas en tono de pregunta.

—Ya, de acuerdo ¿Qué quieres?

—Me preguntaba si el sábado de la semana entrante, ya sabes, el día del baile…

— ¿Qué carajos? ¿Acaso estas intentando hacer alguna especie de chiste? — interrumpí con brusquedad girándome directamente hasta su rostro.

Fijamente a los ojos. Fruncí el ceño mirándole con fijeza, en su mirada había cierta diversión y perversión extrema y difícil de identificar.

— ¿Ya me dejas terminar?

Bajé la mirada de nuevo, apretando mis puños molestos y evitando a toda costa cometer una imprudencia, una pelea o cualquier cosa. Una bofetada. Suspiré y conté lentamente esperando la continuación de su propuesta.

—Escuché que quieres ir a Seattle. Podríamos ir juntos.

Abrí los ojos tan ampliamente, mi rostro debió asemejarse al de un búho, porque desvió la mirada de la mía tan rápido como una fugaz sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Realmente era una petición completamente inesperada.

— ¿Qué? — balbuceé con torpeza sin estar muy seguro de a qué demonios era lo que se refería.

—Que si nos vamos a Seattle el fin de semana.

— ¿Vamos? — pregunté, desconcertado.

—Tu y yo — gruño como si le estuviera hablando a un retrasado mental, articulando cada silaba con sumo cuidado, acentuando cada parte de la oración.

Pero faltaba más que eso para que yo pudiera salir de mi asombro.

— ¿Por qué? — le pregunté completamente extrañado.

—Pues porque tengo que ir, y sé que vas a ir. Nos ahorramos gasolina, no es que me importe, pero tu coche parece no querer lograr esa clase de viaje.

Eso fue como una bofetada, de nuevo me transportaba a la realidad, este era Levi ese malcriado, cretino, con trastorno de personalidad múltiple. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme que mi camioneta se caía a pedazos? Mi camioneta estaba en perfecto estado, él no tenía que preocuparse por eso, es más me ofendía de sobremanera que hablara de ese modo de mis pertenencias.

—Aunque te cueste creerlo, mi camioneta lo logrará.

Me di la vuelta para seguir caminando, pero de alguna manera la sensación de sorpresa no se retiraba de mi rostro y la ira no fluía correctamente. Levi aprovecho ese tambaleo en mis pasos para acercarse de nuevo a mí, con soltura.

— ¿Enserio crees que tu camioneta logre llegar a Seattle sin pasar cuatro veces a la gasolinera?

No estaba seguro de si se burlaba o de verdad tenía curiosidad de saber cuántos litros de gasolina despilfarraba mi camioneta cuando viajaba. Levi era un mar de incógnitas, y caminaba con gracia justo a mi lado. Claro, él tenía un hermoso volvo no se preocupaba por la gasolina, además tenía dinero. Bueno, su familia tenía dinero.

—No sé porque te interesa, Levi.

—Porque vas a contaminar cinco veces más de lo normal con ese cacharro, y la contaminación ambiental es un problema de todos los ciudadanos. Porque lo que sí, me interesa.

—Enserio, Levi — pregunté con sarcasmo, sacando mi odio a relucir — No te comprendo. Ayer dijiste que no nos juntáramos, que no fuéramos amigos y lo creí, me resigné y supe que debía dejar de hablarte. No entiendo tu forma de ser.

—Yo dije que lo mejor sería que no nos juntáramos, pero nunca dije que yo no quisiera ser tu amigo.

Tenía las delgadas cejas fruncidas con cierta curiosidad, me encogí de hombros, estaba comenzando a desesperarme. Este chico, enigmático. Qué clase de molestia tenía que causarme solo en la mañana para que me dejara en paz.

—Enserio, con esa explicación, he quedado convencido — repliqué utilizando mi mejor sarcasmo.

Dejamos de caminar porque estábamos cerca de la cafetería, ya no había necesidad de caminar porque el techo nos abrigaba. De cierta forma decidí que tal vez no era tan mala idea afrontarlo cara a cara y decirle que no y que me dejara en paz. Pero en el momento en el que vi su rostro de nuevo, me di cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Su rostro no me ayudaba en nada a esclarecer mis ideas, me ponía nervioso, ansioso. Tenía las pestañas demasiado negras y la mirada demasiado decidida.

—Sería mucho más prudente no ser amigos — me explicó con cautela, movió sus pupilas hasta mis manos —. Pero, me estoy cansando de fingir que no te quiero a mi lado.

No sé porque evito mirarme a los ojos cuando dijo esto, pero segundos después cuando su mirada se levantó y me cubrió el rostro, note la profunda delicia de sus pozos plateados, sus ojos grisáceos y las chispas doradas que parecían bañarlos, tenía la seducción pegada a la voz, la tentativa a la comisura de la boca y la lengua danzaba muy sugerentemente cuando dijo que me quería a su lado. Por cinco segundos deje de respirar o, mejor dicho, olvide como se respiraba.

— ¿Vamos a Seattle o no? — preguntó con brusquedad, la brusquedad vehemente que caracterizaba su tono y le quedaba de maravilla.

Fui incapaz de decir nada, de respirar, solo repitiendo esa frase en mi cabeza como si la hubiera estampado con un fierro caliente, no había forma de que yo pudiera dejar de pensar en eso. Pero, aun así, despejé mis ideas para pensar en lo que me acababa de decir. 'vamos a Seattle o no' ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así de radical?

—Bueno… — murmuré en un susurro quedo. Muy bajo.

—Aun así, deberías de mantenerte lejos de mí, mocoso.

Su tono tenía cierta premura y suplica extraña, como de advertencia, pero sin una verdadera intensión. Asentí sin saber que más decirle, pues ya me había soltado la advertencia sin más.

—Te veo en clase.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó con pasos majestuosamente estilizados por entre el pasillo principal de la escuela, yo mientras intentaba recuperar la idea de cómo respirar, y comenzaba a trazar en mi cabeza un mapa mental para poder adivinar a que clase tenía que irme ahora mismo. Pero en mi mente las palabras de Levi seguían flotando como una tela de araña. O algo incluso más fuerte. Un impermeable que no me dejaba pensar en nada más.

Sin saber exactamente como lo hice llegué a la clase de lengua, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ya llevaba un rato iniciada cuando entré, el profesor me miró de arriba abajo con molestia y musito un insulto, pero no sentí nada en el rostro porque seguía embelesado sin tomarme molestias de percatarme en otra cosa.

Cuando el final de la clase llegó fue cuando caí en cuenta que Marco me había estado mirando, siempre se sentaba a mi lado y me estaba esperando en el marco de la puerta para que camináramos juntos a la cafetería, Connie se le unió y por fin el clima se destenso un poco, pude volver a concentrarme un poco en mi andar. Por otra parte, mi cerebro maquinaba un complot maestro pensando en Levi.

Marco y Connie se veían realmente interesados en la salida que habíamos programado a la playa para la semana entrante, incluso Armin había estado revisando el clima para asegurarse de que nuestro plan de amigos resultara de buena manera, las chicas se habían unido a nosotros y pasamos el resto de la mañana pensando en la playa, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Cuando por fin creíamos que teníamos arreglada una especie de salida familiar, mi mente me reboto al otro lado de la cafetería.

Era imposible que hubiese dejado pasar tan rápido la actitud de Levi conmigo esta mañana, sin duda no era cosa de mi imaginación que había cambiado particularmente de opinión de un día al otro. Pero tampoco quise hacer conjeturas, aunque tenía una teoría. Tal vez había sido un arranque de valentía y ahora que podría apreciarlo en la cafetería me daría cuenta de si en verdad el muchacho había sido amable conmigo o si seguía con su actitud cretina. Aunque parecía que el mal rostro jamás se le quitaba.

Impaciente y un poco asustado me puse a buscar su rosto cuando mi grupo de amigos y yo entramos a la cafetería, Armin desarrollaba una inteligente conversación a mi lado, pero no le preste mucha atención, hasta que si con la habitual mesa donde se sentaba. Ahí estaban todos, menos él.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Como era posible, lo había visto en la mañana. Tal vez se había sentido mal y por eso había decidido volver a casa, aunque no parecía la clase de chico que faltaba por un dolor de estómago.

—Eren — murmuró Armin tomándome del brazo — Levi Ackerman te mira.

Por un segundo lo supe, el tono de Armin era como de que Levi estaba buscando pelea, pero después noté que esa era su única forma de reacción a algo tan descomunal. Es que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Levi Ackerman sentado al otro extremo de la cafetería, completamente solo, había dejado a su familia.

Cuando lo vi, el me miró. Levantando los ojos de su bandeja y con la mirada filosa, levantó una ceja y me llamó con el dedo índice. Tragué saliva lo mejor que pude.

— ¿Acaso quiere pelea? — pregunto Armin demasiado extrañado como para decir algo más lógico.

—No creo que sea eso, Armin.

Solo pude sentir como mi grupo de amigos me miraba mientras me alejaba con pasos inseguros y vacilantes. ¿Por qué Levi afectaba el orden natural de las cosas?

* * *

N/A: tardé mucho, está súper corto. Neta que les pido perdón, pero espero que sigan leyéndolo y disfrutando de la lectura. No tengo mucho más que decir.

Nanao: ahora si no me perdonaras con lo muchísimo que me he estado tardando en actualizar, al menos ya estoy de vacaciones y lo hare más seguido. Jaja es verdad Levi tiene una forma muy enigmática de ser, aunque aún dentro de todo ese concepto de vampiro creo que sigue siendo el mismo Levi, gracias por leer y por darte el tiempo de dejar review. ¡Te mando un besote!


	5. Grupo sanguineo

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Advertencias |** Si quieren leer, lean. De otra forma las invito a buscar un fic. Que si sea de su agrado ¡Suerte a todas!

 **Notas |** Ahora espero que el ritmo de las actualizaciones se regularice, enserio. Actualización semanal en todos mis fics, es una promesa para mí misma. Y para ustedes también. Si les gusta el fic, recomiéndenlo con sus amigas o conocidas y dejen review.

* * *

.

 **「** **GRUPO SANGUINEO** **」**

 **.**

Lo tenía justo enfrente, sentado con una naturalidad digna de un ser completamente indigno, lo cual me ponía de un muy pesado humor, pero intenté calmar mis nervios y mi carácter para mirarlo con diplomacia. Él se veía un poco complacido por mi obediencia y esperaba pacientemente a que dijera algo ahora que estaba justo frente a él, pero me quedé callado por un prolongado segundo.

— ¿Tienes ganas de sentarte? — dijo empujando la silla con su pie y antes de que dijera una sola palabra más yo mismo la tomé y la jalé para sentarme a su lado.

Un escalofrió me puso la piel de gallina mientras dejaba mi bandeja en la mesa, me apreté las rodillas con las manos sin decir una sola palabra, o más bien es que no me sentía con la valentía de lograr hablar. Lo miré de reojo, era muy atractivo, tanto que tenía que tener precaución mientras lo observaba, medio sonreía.

—Me siento raro.

—Eso eres — dijo con una pausa tranquila y luego sus palabras salieron atropelladas, pero de forma clara —. Pero, la decisión que tomé sobre irme al infierno más rápido también influyó.

Claro que no entendí ni una sola silaba de lo que acababa de decir, así que me quedé esperando, con una cara de tonto a propósito, para que me lo explicara en cristiano, pero decidió que yo era lo suficientemente listo como para comprenderlo o por lo menos quería verme en duda, de nuevo.

— ¿Siempre hablas con ese perífrasi o lo haces para impresionarme?

—No lo haría — dijo sonriendo y cambio el tema —. Tu amigo el pecoso, se debate entre si voy a comerte o a jugar con la comida, quiere venir a rescatarte.

—No lo haría.

Quería creer que mi grupo de amigos no se levantaría y me raptaría de nuevo a su mesa, pero podía sentir sus miradas clavadas en mi cuerpo, analizando cada segundo que pasaba lejos de ellos.

—Aunque viniera no te dejaría ir — las motas doradas dentro de sus ojos grises brillaron con picardía, o malicia.

Me quede quieto, ¿Eso era una especie de insinuación? Tragué saliva y giré el mentón para verlo, aunque me parecía que iba a reír, no creo que sus músculos faciales reconocieran esa sensación, su sonrisa era más como una mueca curveada hacia arriba.

— ¿Eso te preocupa?

—No — contesté rápidamente intentando incorporarme, pero fue en vano —. Me sorprendes, Levi. ¿Por qué cambias tan radicalmente?

—Bueno, me harté de permanecer lejos de ti. Me he rendido.

Levantó las manos con elegancia, como si le hubiera apuntado con una pistola y hubiese terminado por entregarse completamente. Su boca seguía curveada, pero sus ojos estaban serios y firmes.

— ¿Te rindes? — pregunté con confusión

—Sí, es decir, hare lo que se me dé la gana. Que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Cuando termino de decir esto, su voz se endureció hasta que parecía que estaba intentando converse a sí mismo o ser estricto con los demás, sus ojos se pusieron firmes y tragué saliva.

—Haces que me pierda.

Se relajó de nuevo.

—Cuando estoy contigo hablo como tres veces más de lo usual, siempre hablo de mas, o digo cosas que no debo. Que gran problema.

—No te preocupes … —le aseguré — Al final no entiendo nada.

—Me alegro — me replico en tono seco

—Hablando enserio, ¿Ahora somos alguna especie de amigos?

—¿Amigos? Esa palabra no termina de gustarme — dijo tocándose el mentón en un rollo pensativo.

—O no lo somos.

Repliqué rápidamente porque no quería ser el único en dar a entender que quería entablar una amistad con él o lo que sea que esto fuera, pero si Levi lo decía entonces yo podía aceptarlo, pero si yo lo sugería entonces no estábamos haciendo las cosas bien.

—Vamos a intentarlo — sentencio con su mano en la mesa —. Pero no seré un buen amigo para ti.

Su sonrisa estaba presente, pero detrás de ella se leía una clara y real advertencia, no lo pase desapercibido.

—Sí, si ya lo dijiste muchas veces — le recalqué intentando no sonar frustrado, y también ignorando el sentimiento que creció en mi vientre sin permiso alguno.

—Pues entonces hazme caso — sugirió con suavidad —. Demuestra que eres listo y escucha mis advertencias, si eres listo lo harás.

—Te haces ideas sobre mí. — le dije en un suspiro —, crees que tengo la mente clara, pues grave error. No es de esa forma.

Le explique levantando las cejas, él sonrió a medias y sus ojos se cerraron como si supiera que iba a contestar algo parecido, o como si se sorprendiera que aceptara con firmeza que su forma de pensar sobre mi estaba muy equivocada, sobre todo a sabiendas que él me ocasionaba un A.D.D grave.

—En tal caso — dije resumiendo el intercambio de frases que habíamos tenido anteriormente —. Si algún día me vuelvo una persona lista dejaremos de ser amigos ¿vale?

—Suena justo.

Llevé mis manos hasta la botella de limonada que descansaba intacta sobre la charola de mi almuerzo, sin saber exactamente que decir a continuación o de qué forma comportarme

— ¿Qué piensas? — dijo suavemente, pero con la curiosidad impregnada en su voz.

Levanté mis orbes para encontrarme con su profunda y dorada mirada, que me hacía turbar los sentidos y como si no fuera malo mintiendo me esforcé para decirle la verdad, sin rodeos:

— ¿Qué eres?

Su rostro se mostró expresivo, parecía picado, una sensación de miedo me recorrió, pero luego note que él sonreía con esfuerzo y que estaba intentando parecer relajado.

— ¿Cómo así? ¿Sin una pista? — preguntó intentado sacar más de mis deducciones y pensamientos.

—Mis pistas son inexactas. — le dije con sinceridad.

No se rio, pero su sonrisa se hizo un poco más evidente y un sonido bailo en su garganta, como si estuviera indeciso entre burlarse o seguirme la corriente.

— ¿Cuáles son tus teorías?

Me sonrojé, completamente inconsciente de a donde habíamos llevado la conversación y de que si quería seguirla ahora tenía que desembuchar un poco el cómo mi mente había oscilado entre superhéroes de DC o de Marvel, y ninguno de los dos parecían la clase de cosas que Levi aceptaría sin antes pegar una risotada o en su caso, fulminarme con sus ojos llenos de risa contenida.

— ¿No vas a decirme? — dedujo tras verme callado, ladeo su cabeza con una mirada de reto y tentación.

Negué.

—Moriría de vergüenza.

—Si no me vas a decir comenzaré a frustrarme — se quejó con fuerza.

—Pues hazlo — contesté con rapidez soltándole una dura mirada —. Porque no voy a ponerme a revelar mis pensamientos cada dos por tres y menos a aceptar que te frustres por eso, yo no tengo la culpa de que mi mente te complique la existencia ¿de acuerdo? Además, no es nada que no sepas, planes ideados por la noche sobre superhéroes y sus extrañas historias o y sus cambios de actitud repentinos ¿te suena familiar? Ves, no hay nada nuevo dentro de mis teorías… ¡No hay nada de frustrante en eso!

Levi dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y luego hizo una mueca.

—O poniéndolo todo en puesta — continúe ahora que no me interrumpía con uno de sus listos comentarios —, hay alguien que hace muchas cosas raras, primero no te habla y le das asco, después te busca y luego te salva de morir, finalmente te trata como una peste de nuevo para que después se te acerque intentando arreglar todo lo anterior y cuando piensas que por fin va a revelar todo o dar por lo menos una simple explicación de esa clase de cosas, no lo hace y no parece tener planes de hacerlo ¿Verdad, que eso tampoco debería de ser frustrante?

— ¿Tienes un poco de mal genio, ¿no?

— ¿Apenas te das cuenta? — le sonreí ladeando la cabeza con suavidad.

Nos miramos por unos interminables segundos, ninguno sonreía ni nos reímos. El asunto resultaba serio. Pero tras unos segundos miró por encima de mi hombro y bajo la vista con sus pestañas proyectando sombra sus mejillas semicurveadas en una sonrisa suave.

— ¿Qué? — le pregunté con curiosidad

—Tu amigo el rubio, es una persona entretenida… ¿crees que venga con alguna excusa sobre la tarea?

—No estoy seguro — le contesté con voz firme — Pero, de cualquier forma, Armin es una persona que sabe comportarse. Así que debes estar equivocado.

—Yo creo que no — me contestó —. Puedo asegurar que Armin, quiere venir por ti. No me cuesta trabajo adivinarlo.

—Menos a mí, ¿cierto?

—Sí, menos tu — de nuevo cambio su actitud y sus ojos me parecieron un poco inquietantes — ¿Por qué será?

Tuve que apartar mi mirada de la suya, porque la intensidad con la que me miraba me resultó un poco abrumadora, como si me quisiera analizar pedazo a pedazo, de cualquier manera, me concentre en tomar mi botella de limonada y le quite la tapa no con muchas ansias de ponerme a comer.

— ¿No vas a comer? — me preguntó distraídamente

—No — le contesté con un tono de obviedad, como si Levi pudiera adivinar que mi estómago estaba lleno de mariposas o tal vez lombrices — ¿y tú?

—No — dijo con una mueca de asco —. No tengo mucha hambre.

Hizo una expresión que no alcancé a comprender, pues parecía que se divertía con un chiste privado y que tenía que ver con la forma rara en la que me miraba. Hablé después de meditarlo un muy largo segundo.

— ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? — le pregunté valorando las opciones.

Se puso rígido.

—Depende.

—Nada grave — aseguré con las manos enfrente, intentando calmar su pose defensiva, el me miró con cautela y un poco de curiosidad —. La próxima vez que decidas dejar de hablarme o portarte como un desgraciado, avísame desde antes, puede que haga la diferencia.

—Sí, me parece buena idea — aseguró.

Levanté los ojos de mi limonada para asegurarme de que no estaba aguantándose la risa, pero estaba apretando los labios, así que era muy probable que en cualquier momento fuera a estallar.

—Te lo agradezco

— ¿Me das algo a cambio? — pidió reclinándose sobre la mesa

— ¿Qué?

—Cuéntame una de las teorías.

—Ya te dije que no…

—Tu dijiste que me darías algo a cambio — dijo señalándome con acusación — no dijiste que sí y que no, ahora desembucha.

—¿Y porque debo exactamente? No gano nada — le recordé haciendo énfasis en que él ya me había dado lo que quería y ahora la tenía las de perder, yo no.

—Solo una, no me burlo.

—Si te burlaras.

Mi mente me decía que Levi era de los que son capaces de recordarte por una tontería que dijiste hace veinte años y que jamás lo olvidaría, que se podía burlar de mi a base de comentarios y que no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo. Bajo la vista y luego me enfocó con sus penetrantes ojos grises a través de sus largas pestañas negras.

—Por favor — suplico reclinándose aún más sobre la mesa, acercándose con cuidado hasta donde yo me encontraba.

Parpadee muchas veces seguidas, mi mente se puso en blanco de un segundo a otro ¡Qué diablos! ¿Acaso tenia poderes? ¿Cómo conseguía alborotarme así?

—Eh… pues, ¿Qué? — pregunté bajando la cabeza, un poco desorientado

—Solo cuéntame una teoría pequeña — me pidió.

Su mirada me sofocaba, no tanto como mi cazadora, pero lo hacía de alguna manera ¿Podría hipnotizar gentes? Eso lo dejaba en el lado más potencialmente peligroso de todas las personas que había conocido, incluso tal vez demasiado ¿Tal vez tengo la mente demasiado débil? Las dos opciones eran bastante viables.

—Veamos… ¿Alguna vez fuiste absorbido por una nave espacial? ¿Junto algunas vacas quizá?

— ¿Esa es la teoría? — dijo con la boca en forma de línea recta, decepcionado.

—Es todo lo que tengo — confesé levantando los hombros

—No estuviste ni cerca…

— ¿Nada de ovnis?

—No.

— ¿Ni un poco de vacas?

—Ni una sola.

—Lo ves — suspire con un poco de fastidio, todo para nada.

—Ni me han hecho una lobotomía — explico con un bufido que ocultaba una sonrisa

—¿Recuerdas que no ibas a burlarte? Porque yo sí.

Recobro su postura anterior, con cierto esfuerzo.

—Algún día lo averiguare — le dije como advertencia

—Ojalá que no lo intentes — mencionó de nuevo con una pose y voz seria.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Te has planteado que puedo ser malvado? — me preguntó con recelo y en voz baja — ¿El chico malo de Forks? — alzó una ceja con gesto incuestionable, aun así, sus ojos eran impenetrables.

—Vaya, no me lo había planteado. — musité sintiendo que algunas de las piezas que había dicho antes comenzaban a encajar.

— ¿Ajá?

Se puso rígido, su rostro se descompuso, como si acabara de reparar en que quizá dijo algo que no debía haber mencionado, o que había revelado más de lo que debía, pero como era obvio yo no había captado la mayor parte. No tenía que preocuparse.

— ¿Eres peligroso?

Era una simple pregunta, algo que necesitaba suponer, no es que del todo me diera esa impresión, pero había una posibilidad y no era listo descartarla, aunque probablemente yo no era muy listo. Mientras más segundos pasaban y las palabras se quedaban flotando entre Levi y yo comprendí el significado de la propia pregunta, aun sin una respuesta. Lo era. Y por mucho tiempo había intentado decírmelo, pero nunca de esa forma tan directa. Se me quedo viendo con los ojos rebosando sensaciones, ninguna que yo pudiera identificar.

—Aunque no malvado — dije contestándome a mí mismo y moví la cabeza — No, creo que seas malvado. Un rufián.

—Te equivocas.

Su voz era apenas audible un susurro firme. Me quito la botella de las manos en un movimiento grácil, bajo la mirada y comenzó a darle vueltas entre sus dedos sin que se cayera ni una sola vez. Me quede mirándolo por unos segundos, sus dedos agiles, me preguntaba si debía de sentirme asustado o intimidado, pero ninguna de esas dos sensaciones se estaba desarrollando dentro de mí en este momento. Hablaba en serio, eso era evidente, pero solo me producía cierta ansiedad y morbo culposo, un acercamiento a el que sería inevitable en otras circunstancias, me despertaba sensaciones que normalmente con los demás no tenia, eso me ponía morros. Y solo pasaba justo a su lado.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato hasta que me di cuenta que la cafetería ya estaba medio vacía. Me puse de pie en un salto.

—Vamos a llegar tarde.

—No voy a ir — contesto con jovialidad mientras movía la tapa de la limonada.

— ¿Enserio?

—A veces es buena idea no asistir a clases, una o dos veces — dijo con su media sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos había una pisca de preocupación.

—Bueno, yo si voy.

No era la clase de chico que gustaba de saltarse las clases y pasar otra hora a lado de Levi probablemente no sería tan bueno para mi salud, además de que era el chico nuevo y eso no se vería bien en mis reportes y, por último, era demasiado cobarde como para arriesgarme a que me atraparan saltándome la clase de biología. Se quedó mirando la tapa de mi limonada.

—Nos vemos luego.

Aun indeciso me encamine hasta mi siguiente clase, no sin antes asegurarme que Levi seguía en el mismo lugar en donde lo había dejado y que no había sido una alucinación mía todo este tiempo. Que el en realidad había estado sentado conmigo durante el almuerzo.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, sentía el estómago revuelto, me sentía un poco frustrado e incompleto, procesaba toda nuestra conversación y le intentaba dar un rumbo lógico, sin embargo, había aun demasiadas preguntas que necesitaban una respuesta, eran muchas comparadas con las pocas cosas que me había respondido. Pero al menos ya no estaba lloviendo.

Llegando al aula el profesor aún no había llegado, al menos tenía un poco de suerte, deje mi cazadora en el perchero y me levante las mangas de la playera, me acomode rápidamente en mi asiento, todas mis cosas sobre la paleta y finalmente me di cuenta de que tanto Marco como Mikasa no dejaban de clavarme la mirada en la espalda, Marco se veía sorprendido en cambio Mikasa se notaba resentida y un poco intimidada. Pero no parecían estar furiosos. Me alegre y suspire.

El profesor entró al aula, cargando dos grandes bandejas que tenían cosas desconocidas, pero llego con un equilibrio nato hasta la mesa donde estaba sentado Marco y le pidió que repartiera uno de cada uno a todos los miembros de la clase.

—Quiero que todos tomen con cuidado uno de los objetos de la caja.

Sacó unos guantes de goma del bolsillo de su bata y se los puso, con un estridente sonido que me puso la piel de gallina, como si no estuviera lo suficiente mareado.

—Uno de los objetos es una caja de identificación de grupo sanguíneo — mostro una plaqueta blanca que relucía y después tomo un extraño peine sin dientes —, un aplicador de grupo sanguíneo y una micro lanceta esterilizada.

La aguja era invisible, no podía verla, pero de alguna manera la termine por imaginar y era enorme, el estómago se me revolvió rápidamente.

—Voy a pasar con un cuentagotas con suero para preparar sus tarjetas, de modo que, por favor, no empiecen hasta que pase yo… — comenzó por la mesa de Marco depositando con esmero una gota de agua en cada una de las cuatro esquinas —. Luego con cuidado quiero que se pinchen un dedo con la lanceta.

El profesor tomo el dedo corazón de Marco y lo punzo en la llena, luego lo apretó hasta que escurrió una gran gota de sangre que coloco sobre la punta. Una gran gota de sudor escurrió por mi frente mientras que mi garganta se secaba. El sudor viscoso apareció por cada parte de mi cuerpo.

—Dejen una gota de sangre sobre la punta — aparte la vista y tragué saliva de forma exagerada, mi estómago comenzó a dar vueltas imaginarias — la aplican en la tarjeta y listo.

Luego nos mostró la tarjeta con la gota roja de sangre, intenté apartar la mirada también de su presencia, pero me fue imposible dejar de mirar, me sentía terriblemente mareado y mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, quise vomitar ahí mismo.

—La cruz roja vendrá el próximo fin de semana a recoger donaciones de sangre voluntaria, por lo que me pareció una buena idea que todos conocieran su grupo sanguíneo. Necesitaran un permiso para donar la sangre, pero es de buena voluntad así que los permisos están en mi escritorio…

De verdad, por buena voluntad, yo ansiaría donar mi sangre a la Cruz Roja, pero a duras penas lograba mantenerme consciente, recargando la frente y los labios contra la madera fría, intentando secar el sudor de mi cara y con la lengua pegada al paladar. Solo comencé a escuchar algunos quejidos cuando la punta atravesaba la piel, y algunas risas más lejanas, todo con un eco muy bajito. Aspire contra la madera, realmente estaba intentando tranquilizarme.

— ¿Eren? ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó el profesor cuando estuvo a mi lado, su voz estaba cerca de mí, sonaba demasiado alarmado.

—Conozco mi grupo sanguíneo — murmure sin levantar la cabeza de la banca.

— ¿Te sientes débil? — me preguntó con extrañeza

—Sí, señor — y en mi interior me estaba ahorcando por no haberme saltado la clase cuando antes tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, con Levi.

— ¿Alguien puede acompañar a Eren a la enfermería? — preguntó el profesor alarmado, no tuve fisiqueara que moverme para saber que mi servicial amigo pecoso ya se había preocupado por mi bienestar y me ayudaba a levantarme.

— ¿Puedes caminar? — preguntó Marco a mi oído

—Sí, puedo caminar — No importa si no puedo caminar, se rodar.

Marco coloco su brazo en mi cintura y paso mi brazo por encima de sus hombros, con una seria cara de preocupación en su rostro. Me apoye con todo mi peso sobre el mientras nos alejábamos del aula. Cruzamos el campus hasta la enfermería y cuando dimos vuelta por la cafetería y ya estábamos muy apartados del salón de biología, me detuve. Suspirando.

—Déjame sentarme — le pedí a Marco confianza, el me ayudo a quedar al borde del sendero y metí mi aveza entre las piernas — Tal vez no debas mirar…

Estaba confuso, mareado, me tumbé en el piso medio mojado el frio del sendero ayudaba a cambiar mi mareo y comencé a respirar más tranquilamente.

— ¡Te pusiste verde! — comentó Marco con nerviosismo

— ¿Eren? — llamó una voz conocida, pero a la distancia.

Dios, debe de ser una broma, por favor que solo sea una imaginación, una alucinación mía.

— ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Está herido?

La voz firme se acercó, se notaba preocupada. No eran mis imaginaciones, apreté los parpados y luché por contener mi vómito, no quería vomitar frente a Levi, prefería morir o que la tierra se partiese, pero no vomitar.

Marco se notaba vulnerable con la proximidad de Levi.

—Creo que se desmayó, o no sé, no se ha movido…

— ¿Eren? — me preguntó Levi inclinándose sobre el asfalto — ¿me oyes?

—No. — gruñí — vete…

Levi no se movió ni un ápice y llevo sus manos a mi frente.

—Estábamos por ir a la enfermera — dijo Marco como intentando excusarse —, pero de pronto me dijo que paráramos.

—Yo lo llevaré — dijo Levi e intuí por su voz que había notado que Marco estaba nervioso —. Regresa a clase.

—Tal vez debería acompañarlos — dijo Marco con poca firmeza, con la firmeza de un ratón — Estaré preocupado por Eren.

De pronto sentí que el piso se desvanecía debajo de mí, y cuando me di cuenta sentí que estaba sobre los brazos de Levi, no sé cómo se le ocurrió cargarme cuando estaba tirado en el piso como in muñeco de trapo, pero ahora estaba en una posición de princesa y el no parecía tener dificultad alguna en mantenerme arriba. Como si pesara cinco kilos en vez de 60.

—No…

Por favor, Dios, si estás ahí y escuchas las plegarias, que no le vomite encima, porque me siento capaz de hacerlo. comenzó a caminar antes de que yo pudiera protestar de nuevo.

—Ackerman…. — dijo Marco caminando detrás de nosotros.

Levi lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

—Te ves muy mal — corroboró analizando cada espacio de mi rostro, sentí que si estuviera en otras condiciones me sonrojaría

—Bájame… — protesté de nuevo con la voz débil.

Su caminar me atolondraba, sentía mi estómago moverse de un lado a otra yd definitivamente no estaba ayudando en nada. Estaba haciéndolo con cuidado y alejado de su cuerpo, como si cargase conmigo solo con la fuerza de sus brazos, sin sentir nada de peso.

— ¿Te desmayas con la sangre? — preguntó con una media sonrisa.

No contesté absolutamente mientras él seguía parloteando de algunas burlas sobre como vi la sangre de los demás y terminé casi muriéndome sobre la acera, finalmente me di cuenta que estábamos cerca de la enfermería y no supe como abrió la puerta conmigo en brazos, caminamos por la oficina principal cuando atrajimos la vista de todas las recepcionistas que habían dejado de comer al vernos. Luego abrió la puerta de un cubículo pequeño con una sola camilla, provocando que la enfermera se sobresaltara.

Levi me dejó sobre la camilla de la enfermería en mucho cuidado.

—Se desmayó en biología — explicó Levi con una voz tranquilizadora — Estaban haciendo pruebas del Rh.

La enfermera asintió como si comprendiera el asunto perfectamente.

—Siempre sucede.

Levi sonrió bajando la mirada.

—Quédate acostado, cariño. Se te pasara en un momento.

—Claro — acate la orden recostando mi cabeza sobre la camilla, contento porque las náuseas ya comenzaban a remitir.

— ¿Esto suele sucederte a menudo? —, me preguntó la enfermera

—No — mentí. La verdad es que no me pasaba muy seguido, pero cuando en pasaba era así de intenso. Levi identifico mi mentira y alzo una ceja.

— ¿Tu no deberías volver a clase? — le dijo la enfermera

—Me quedare con el — dijo Levi como una orden, pero una sutil. La enfermera se quedó sorprendida pero después aparto la vista aun con un poco de dudas en sus orbes. No discutió mas.

—Te traeré hielo — me dijo y luego salió haciendo ruido.

—Debí hacerte caso — le dije con un retortijón en el estómago.

—Deberías hacerlo casi siempre, ¿Por qué lo dices?

—A veces es mejor no entrar a clases.

Respire profundamente sin verle a los ojos.

—Creo que me asustaste — admitió con la voz pausada. Como si se tratase de una humillante debilidad — Creí que estabas muerto y que te arrastraban al bosque.

—Que gracioso.

—Pero he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto, eso no lo niego. Me preocupaba más tener que vengar a aquel que te había asesinado, el profesor pagara los platos rotos…

—Pobre Marco. — continúe ignorando la amenaza anterior —, casi le da un ataque de nervios.

—Debe creer que intento robar el papel de mejor amigo.

—Ese papel probablemente no es suyo, ni sería tuyo. — lo dije por decir, yo no tenía un mejor amigo todavía, pero probablemente pintaba directamente a que fuera Armin.

—Bueno, yo que sé.

— ¿De verdad me viste sobre el asfalto? Pensé que te habías ido de la escuela

Ya me encontraba mucho mejor, no me sentía mareado ni mucho menos, así que me incorpore un poco mejor para poder tener una conversación decente y no solo parecer un cadáver sobre un catre.

—Estaba en mi coche escuchando música.

Así que Levi podía hacer cosas que los seres humanos normalmente hacen. Me quede sorprendido por unos segundo pero el ruido de la enfermera entrando me distrajo.

—Aquí tienes cielo — murmuró colocándome una pequeña bolsa fría en la frente — Te ves mucho más atractivo.

—Creo que ya me siento mucho mejor — murmuré tocando la compresa.

Cuando sentí que iba a obligarme a recostar de nuevo, un nuevo enfermo se acercó a la puerta, custodiado por Mikasa con cuidado, me buscaba con la mirada como si supiera que yo iba a estar ahí y cuando me miró sentí que me odiaba.

—Vámonos, Eren — me pidió Levi y sin rezongar me aparte completamente del nuevo enfermo y del camino de Mikasa, Levi se vio sorprendido de que le hiciera caso.

—Olí la sangre — le solté como si nada cuando ya estábamos en la puerta

—Los humanos no pueden oler la sangre — me dijo con obviedad

—Yo sí, y soy humano — le contesté — huele a oxido y a sal, detesto su aroma, me da nauseas, solo de recordarlo…

—Está bien, no lo recuerdes. — se me quedó mirando con una extraña expresión.

— ¿Qué? — le pregunté

No respondió.

Mikasa salió de la enfermería con una cara malhumorada, sus ojos penetraban a Levi con rudeza, aunque Levi la ignoraba. Supuse entonces que tal vez yo enserio debía gustarle, después de todo me invito al baile de graduación no solo porque sí, me miró acusadoramente.

— ¿Entonces vas a venir a la playa con _tus_ amigos? — me preguntó en un murmuro firme.

—Claro — le contesté con amabilidad —. Le dije a Marco que iríamos.

—Entonces nos veremos en la tienda de mi padre a las diez.

Mikasa dio media vuelta con el pie derecho y se fue directo por la enfermería sin mirarme más, solté un suspiro frustrado, lidiar con estas chicas iba a terminar por ser un fastidio sobre todo si se ponían de mal humor cada que me veían con Levi, aunque… pensándolo de ese modo sonaba un poco más complicado de lo que en realidad quería que fuera.

—Claro que si — sonreí

—Nos vemos en gimnasia.

Y se perdió de mi vista.

— ¡Demonios, gimnasia! — gruñí.

— ¿Quieres un reporte para faltar? — me preguntó Levi con calma — Te conseguiré uno.

— ¿Enserio puedes? — pregunté extrañado

—Claro que sí.

Levi regreso con un justificante medico expedido por la señorita de la secretaria académica, no le costó ni cinco minutos y además alcance a escuchar que, si necesitaba uno para él, pero se negó. Me pareció pretencioso, pero lo olvide al instante cuando mi justificante llego a mis manos, gracias Levi.

Caminamos afuera de la enfermería y nos quedamos parados por un par de segundos.

— ¿A dónde van a ir exactamente? — me preguntó

—A la Push ¿Quieres ir?

—No estoy invitado — contestó con rapidez.

—Acabo de invitarte — levanté las cejas al mirarle. Esperaba que aceptara la invitación, mi corazón se comprimo.

—No quiero abusar de tus amigos, el pobre de Marco y Mikasa la blandengue…

Me reí mentalmente, Levi tenía una forma de decir insultos a las demás personas, de una manera directa y muy exacta. Cuando sentí que ya me había asegurado que no iría a la playa ya estábamos cerca del estacionamiento, me desvié a la izquierda hacia donde estaba mi coche, pero Levi me tomo del codo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — preguntó con infusión

—A… ¿casa? — pregunté perplejo.

—Te voy a llevar — contesto jalándome hasta su coche, miles de preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero ponerlas todas en palabras me iba a catar una eternidad, y cando menos me di cuenta ya estaba abriéndome la puerta del copiloto

— ¡Eres un terco! — le grite cuando cerró la puerta — ¡¿Y mi coche?!

—Te lo llevaré después — dijo cuando entro y me pidió las llaves de la camioneta, me quede sin hable, pero Levi ya había arrancado su flamante volvo.

No tuve más opción que entregarle mis llaves. Gruñí, refunfuñando.

—Se conducir muy bien — le explique cuando ya estábamos arrancando para salir del estacionamiento.

—Si te quisieras bajar del auto te arrastraría de vuelta aquí y creo que los dos sabemos que es completamente innecesario.

Con toda la dignidad que conservaba cruce los brazos y nos alejamos en silencio de la escuela. Levi medio sonrió y apretó el botón de encendido en su sofisticado estéreo, reconocí la música clásica que sonaban y por más que quisiera castigarlo con mi silencio no lo hice.

— ¿Claro de luna? — pregunté extrañado

— ¿Lo conoces? — me preguntó en respuesta

—No mucho, mi mama solía ponerlo cuando vivíamos en Arizona, pero solo reconozco a mis favoritos.

—Es de mis favoritos — congeniamos.

Nos quedamos en silencio escuchando la musía que ambos disfrutamos, hasta que se me quedo viendo por unos segundos y liego regreso su mirada a la carretera. Suspiro.

— ¿Cómo es tu madre?

Me tomo por sorpresa.

—Ella es muy parecida a mí — contesté —, tenemos la misma cara y el mismo cabello, casi los mismos ojos, no tenemos nada de diferencias. Ella es excéntrica por naturaleza, en mi caso debía frenarla un poco, aunque logró contagiarme de su hiperactividad, es mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Eren que edad tienes? — me preguntó con un poco de frustración

—Diecisiete — contesté por automático

—Te comportas como un mocoso de 17 — corroboró —. corajes y chillidos, pero aun así eres maduro. Aceptas el futuro de tu madre con un hombre que tu no apruebas del todo y que además es menor que ella. Enserio te admiró.

—No importa si apruebo o no su decisión — nos estacionamos frente a mi casa —, Hannes es lo que ella quiere, y yo quiero que ella sea feliz, no me cuesta nada.

— ¿Crees que ella pueda aceptar igual a la pareja que tú quieras? — me preguntó con extrañeza.

La intimidad se volvió palpable, levante los ojos para encontrarme directamente con los suyos. No sabía que contestar.

—Ella es la madre — le explique —, es diferente.

—Nadie que asuste demasiado — dijo burlonamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Piercings, tatuajes, cabeza rapada?

Lo hice a breve dije características que tanto una mujer como un hombre pudieran tener, no quería poner a definir nada, no quería romper con la intimidad que se había generado alrededor de nosotros. No podía cortar el momento con cuestiones de género.

—Puedes ponerlo de esa forma.

— ¿O cual definición de asustar tienes?

Levi se quedó callado apretó las manos suavemente sobre el volante y luego volvió a mirarme, con fijeza y seriedad.

— ¿Crees que asusto?

—Eh… sí.

— ¿Te doy miedo? — me preguntó con una ligera sonrisa sádica.

—No — su rostro se volvió serio de nuevo.

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo. Quería disipar la intimidad, así que deje de mirarlo.

— ¿Y tú? Cuéntame algo de tu familia, eres adoptado ¿no?

—El doctor Erwin me adoptó — contestó con firmeza —, mis padres murieron hace mucho. No los recuerdo casi, Hanji y Erwin son mis padres ahora, aunque ellos no estén casados. Los quiero. Soy afortunado.

— ¿Y tus hermanos? — le pregunté con una sonrisa

—Mis hermanos se molestarán si los dejó esperando.

—Oh, lo siento — dije abriendo la puerta — ¿Nos veremos mañana?

Levi negó suavemente con la cabeza esperando a que saliera del automóvil.

—Voy a adelantar mi fin de semana — confesó con una sonrisa —. Iremos de excursión al bosque de Goat Rocks. Diviértete en la playa.

—Tu igual.

Me Salí del auto y antes de cerrar la puerta Levi se inclinó por el asiento para hablarme de nuevo.

— ¿Harías algo por mí el fin de semana? —, me preguntó con seriedad, asentí desvalido. —, quiero que te alejes de los problemas, los accidentes y cualquier tipo de cosa que atraiga mala suerte ¿De acuerdo? Quiero tenerte con vida el próximo lunes.

Lo miré fijamente, ¿había dicho tener? ¿Por qué mi corazón latía con tanta rapidez? Oh dios….

—Lo intentaré.

* * *

N/A: De nuevo quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, y por el drama que hice en Facebook diciendo que probablemente borraría la historia, sin considerar que hay gente muy buena y linda que sigue esa historia, pero fue muy frustrante de pronto ver cuando odio y bulíng hay a la historia. No soy nadie para decirme a mí misma que he estado esforzándome, no valdría nada, pero si los comentarios buenos rebasaran a los malos seria hermoso. ¡sigan leyendo y yo seguiré escribiendo!

¿Adivinen quien saldrá en el siguiente capítulo?

Así es, mi sensual Jean.

Mi linda Nanao: jaja, pero ahora si no tengo perdón, puesto que ya estoy de vacaciones y aun así me he tardado los siglos de los siglos, jaja no te creas de repente a mí también me desespera Levi, pero ya creo que está poniendo los pies en la tierra y demostrar sus verdaderas intenciones con Eren, a él le falta reaccionar, gracias por leerme nena. Enserio.


	6. Cuentos de miedo

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Advertencias |** El jeren es necesario para este fic. Disfrútenlo mientras dure.

 **Notas |** Por primera vez siento que el ritmo de las actualizaciones está en forma. ¡Gracias por sus hermosísimos reviews de aliento! Son de mucha ayuda y dan mucho ánimo para continuar con la historia.

* * *

 **.**

 **「** **CUENTOS DE MIEDO** **」**

 **.**

Cuando llegué a mi habitación e intenté concentrarme en la tarea de literatura simplemente me resultó imposible, parecía que mi corazón había deseado quedarse en una frecuencia cardiaca distinta a la normal. Era increíble lo que una simple conversación con Levi Ackerman podía ocasionarme, pero vaya que había sido una conversación tan… enriquecedora ¡Largo mariposas estúpidas!

Me tumbé en el colchón con las piernas sobre la cabecera de la cama, mis libros quedaron desparramados por todos lados y agarré una de mis almohadas para colocarla sobre mi sonrojado rostro. Esperaba que tarde o temprano pudiera escuchar el sonido del motor de la camioneta por encima de la lluvia, que era tenue, y teniendo en consideración el ruido que mi vejestorio hacía no debía tener problemas. Sin embargo, jamás logré escuchar la camioneta y me quedé dormido sin cenar. Convencí a Grisha de que me había comido algo de camino a casa…

Era viernes y aunque sabía que Levi no vendría a la escuela albergaba la esperanza de encontrármelo, y que me ayudara a zafarme de todas las incomodas preguntas que estaba completamente seguro que mis compañeros y amigos iban a hacerme. Todas relacionadas con '' ¿Qué quería Levi Ackerman ayer Eren?''

El primero en comprobar mi teoría fue Armin, y aunque no me molestaba contarle la verdad, creo que no tenía una idea muy clara de que contestarle, como si Levi no hubiese llegado al punto ayer. Y, además, aunque me sonreía, no me preocupaba el si no las amargadas caras de Mikasa, Christa e Ymir, que seguía a su amiga como una sombra cautelosa. Pero con una cara de _puedo romperte el culo,_ y sus asquerosos comentarios ácidos y sarcásticos a cada momento, era difícil poder explicarle a Armin que era lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Entonces que quería Levi? — preguntó Connie durante el almuerzo

— No lo sé, es raro — le contesté con una sonrisa

— Jamás había visto a Ackerman sentarse con alguien que no fuera de su familia — agregó Sasha engullendo un yogurt de fresa —. Que subnormal.

— Raro en verdad — coincidí.

Después de eso dejaron el tema por la paz. Marco no mencionó nada sobre lo que pasó en la clase de biología y Mikasa me mandaba miradas asesinas por todas partes, no comprendía si quería matarme a mi o si solo estaba molesta porque me quedé ayer con Levi, las posibilidades eran amplias. La parte buena es que todos estaban emocionados y planeando cosas para el viaje del fin de semana a La Push, así que nadie siguió parloteando nada sobre mi o sobre Levi Ackerman, gracias a Dios.

Marco confiaba plenamente en el reporte del clima pronosticado para el fin de semana que decía que habría un poco de sol, lo cual en Forks eso ya era decir demasiado, y aunque me llenaba de emoción creerlo con tanta firmeza como Marco lo hacía, no podía convencerme ya que desde que había llegado a Forks el sol parecía haber desaparecido de la tierra. Sin embargo, hoy hacía un poco más de calor, así que podía dejarlo pasar y creérmelo…

Comenzaba a entusiasmarme brutalmente cuando Ymir le susurro algo a Christa.

— ¿No crees que Eren debería de sentarse con Levi ahora?

Intenté no escuchar la respuesta de Christa, sin saber si sería agradable o desagradable y seguir concentrándome en el parloteo de Connie y Marco sobre como la pasaríamos en grande y de nuevo los mismos planes de siempre, pero fue imposible, ya que la aguda voz de Christa llegó hasta mis tímpanos como si yo hubiera prestado toda mi atención sobre ella.

— Que dices Ymir — le gruñó la rubia —, Eren es mi amigo y se sentará con nosotros siempre que él quiera.

Noté la lealtad en su voz y los ojos molestos de Ymir mientras los ponía en blanco, pero igual me di cuenta de que se trataba de un toque posesivo que me asustó un poco. Suspiré.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo molesta que resultaba Ymir, de lo extraño que era tener que lidiar con tres chicas enfurecidas, Ymir era pecosa y alta, tenía un cabello castaño liso que se ataba y me resultaba de lo más frustrante. No la conocía muy bien, pero sin duda no la conocía lo suficiente como para que me odiara. O eso creía yo.

Cuando volví a casa mi papá se mostraba realmente entusiasmado por mi viaje del fin de semana, conocía a todos los que formaban parte de la excursión y charlamos un poco sobre lo agradables que eran, me sentí afortunado de tener tan buenos amigos y por supuesto mi papá no dudo en darme un árbol genealógico de todos mis amigos, sus padres, sus abuelos y no le pregunté, pero probablemente también conociera a sus tatarabuelos. No le dije nada sobre mi viaje a Seattle con Levi Ackerman, creo que no venía al caso, pero me pregunté si lo aprobaría…

— Papá — lo llamé mientras lavaba los platos —, ¿Es muy normal que las personas acampen por aquí?

— Demasiado, aunque no en esta época — contestó retirando sus platos de la mesa.

— ¿No? — fruncí el ceño, contrariado. Levi acababa de decirme que se iría a acampar.

— Es temporada de caza, hay demasiados osos…

Después de esa extraña conversación me fui a la cama, con grandes intenciones de descansar lo más posible para poder disfrutar mi viaje al día siguiente, preparé mi ropa y me lavé los dientes. Después de eso no recuerdo nada, hasta que mis ojos se abrieron de golpe por la mañana, extrañados al observar ese inusual brillo plateado y amarillento atravesando las cortinas, una luz tan descomunal, me levanté cerca de las siete de la mañana, aunque planeaba dormir hasta tarde e inicié un recorrido hasta la ventana, solo para descubrir una masa amorfa que era el sol y que iluminaba el cielo. Así que el pronóstico del tiempo era correcto.

Bueno no era que el sol se mostrara tan fuertemente, solo se trataba de una luz cálida atravesando un montón de incontables nubarrones cargados con agua, pero efectivamente producía calor y dejaba el piso seco. Sonreí ampliamente, mis pronósticos sobre este día mejoraban muchísimo más. Bajé felizmente por las escaleras y me construí un desayuno nutritivo mientras me debatía en si llevar botas de montaña o tenis de lona.

Me decidí por las botas y una campera de color azul celeste, un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado y una camiseta sencilla de color gris. Me peiné el cabello un millón de veces antes de salir de casa y luego tomé la hielera que Marco me había pedido que llevara hasta la tienda de artículos deportivos donde nos reuniríamos. Mi padre por supuesto ya no estaba cuando Salí de la casa.

Llevé la camioneta hasta el lugar indicado y me di cuenta que todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la camioneta de Marco, una que era más grande que la mía y contaba con ocho asientos. Fácilmente todos cabríamos dentro de esa gran camioneta, sin embargo, a su lado había un automóvil que supuse era de Connie, donde estaban guardadas más de la mitad de las cosas. Saludé a todos con entusiasmo y si había algunos rencores un día anterior, al menos todos se portaron amables. Excepto Ymir, y Mikasa seguía un poco rara… pero todo dentro de los estándares.

— ¡Eren llegaste tarde! — me regañó Armin

— Lo lamento, quería desayunar bien — le pasé la hielera y la guardamos en el auto de Connie.

— ¿Está bien si te dejamos la ventanilla? — me preguntó Marco alzando los pulgares como si fuera un premio

— ¿Hice algo especial para ganarme tan honroso lugar? — le pregunté riendo

— Viniste — contestó Armin encogiéndose de hombros.

Asumí que imaginaban que podía faltar, probablemente sospecharan de Levi o asumieran que podía dejarlos varados por irme con él a quien sabe dónde, así que solo negué con la cabeza y sonreí animadamente. La última en llegar fue Sasha. Y cuando todos nos encontramos reunidos, subimos a los automóviles dispuestos para zarpar a nuestra aventura en la playa.

En la camioneta de Marco quedamos, Marco, Armin y yo en la parte de enfrente y atrás Mikasa, Christa e Ymir. Los dos asientos de en medio los llenamos con papas fritas y algunos confites necesarios. En el carro de Connie se fueron él y Sasha y en los asientos traseros las dos hieleras grandes con refrescos. Y solo en esos dos autos quedamos llenos.

El viaje a la reserva no era nada largo, hacíamos 15 minutos solo de llegar a la playa, lo cual me parecía maravilloso, cuando era niño solía acompañar a mi papá a la reserva todo el tiempo, así que conocía de memoria todas las media lunas que conformaban las playas de aquí. Eran amplias y apenas tenían un metro de arena, después un montón de rocas de cientos de colores. Aun así el agua siempre era gris y tenía una espuma permanente en la orilla, era demasiado fría para las personas de Arizona como yo, pero no había duda que para los más expertos la playa tenía el calor adecuado, sobre todo con el sol sobre ella.

Connie y Marco reunieron una gran cantidad de madera de los robles que rodeaban la playa. La cual juntaron en medio de unos troncos medio húmedos que probablemente alguien había usado anteriormente, y en menos de media hora teníamos nuestra fogata nueva. Perfecta y calurosa. Las hieleras acomodadas y las bolsas de comida encima de una mesa pequeña que habían acomodado cerca.

Había algunas sillas de plástico y bancos, pero preferí sentarme sobre uno de los troncos medio húmedos, con una lata de coca cola. A un lado de Armin.

— ¡Eren tienes que ver esto! — me dijo levantándose y tomando una de las ramas del piso, estaba mojada —. Es simple química, pero los chicos de Arizona no conocen de estas cosas…

— Eres un genio Armin — le concedí — ¡Sorpréndeme!

Metió la vara repleta de sal en las llamas de la fogata y esta comenzó a chamuscarse como todo lo demás, pero cuando Armin la retiro, las llamas que la rodearan se hicieron azules y verdosas. Armin me miro con una profunda sonrisa.

— ¡Son azules! — le dije sorprendido —, ¿Es por la sal?

— Exactamente — me explicó —. La sal hace que las llamas cambien de color.

Me quedé viendo la vara azul consumirse en llamas azules y luego quemé una tras otra hasta que me quedé sin ramas y Armin dejó de reírse de mi sorpresa al ver fuego de colores. Lo cual era una gran novedad para mí, pero para el resto de los chicos que habían cansado de solo platicar durante media hora, decidieron ir a una pequeña excursión a las marismas cercanas, las conocía de memoria, pero particularmente me encantaban y en verdad quería recordar cómo eran. Aunque cuando era pequeño siempre me caía y terminaba todo lastimado…

Ymir y Christa decidieron quedarse y como no quería permanecer más del tiempo suficiente con ellas, me puse en marcha con la nueva expedición. De verdad que resultaba un lugar precioso para pasar el rato, los pelicanos sobre volaban las olas y se mantenían apacibles flotando sobre el mar. Mientras nosotros intrépidamente brincábamos sobre las rocas y nos reíamos en voz alta.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a las marismas y cuando las tuve enfrente tuve cuidado de inclinarme demasiado hacía enfrente porque sentí vértigo al pensar que caería, pero al ver a Armin brincar de una a otra tuve la sensación de que lo haría también y termine brincando junto con el por aquellas lagunas naturales. Riéndome como un tonto y metiendo las manos al agua helada. Abriendo las camperas de mis compañeros y soltándoles gotas en la espalda.

Finalmente, Sasha y Mikasa decidieron que tenían hambre y regresamos hasta la playa en una caminata más tranquila, Armin me explicaba sobre los bocadillos que compraron, un sándwich de queso crema y unos hot dogs que calentarían con ayuda de su nuevo asador, el cual tuve la impresión que había visto en la cajuela. Mis tripas rugieron hambrientas cuando menciono las salchichas asadas y me sentí en Arizona de nuevo, solo por un segundo.

Cuando visualizamos la playa nos dimos cuenta que nuestro campamento había sido invadido por un grupo pequeño de chicos, tres para ser exactos, andaban con camperas de gamuza y pantalones de mezclilla, Christa charlaba animadamente con ellos mientras que Ymir les invitaba unos refrescos. Marco, alertado se acercó rápidamente, le seguí la corriente y caminamos a zancadas por la playa. Cuando llegamos Christa nos saludó con entusiasmo.

Resultaron ser unos chicos jóvenes que provenían de la reserva.

— ¡Chicos, ellos son mis amigos! — explicó Christa —, habían ido a las marismas…

— ¡Hola! — saludó el mayor de los chicos que parecía ser el líder del grupo —. Me llamo Thomas, ellos son Mina y Jean.

— Mucho gusto — dijo Armin con cordialidad y estrechó su mano — ¿Son de la reserva?

— Sí, no suele haber mucha gente en la playa en esta época, pero hoy hace buen clima ¿No?

Me parecía agradable, le sonreí con familiaridad y me senté en mi trono, por primera vez a un lado de Mikasa, que se veía mucho más relajada que el día anterior, le sonreí y ella me paso unos sándwiches recién calentados y un jugo de naranja. Marco comenzó a platicar con los recién llegados, todos escuchamos atentamente cuando Marco comenzó a decir nuestros nombres y señalarnos con el pulgar.

La chica que venía con ellos tomó una bandeja con hot dogs y se sentó en uno de los bancos de plástico blanco. Comenzó a platicar con los demás, el chico de cabello castaño se quedó de pie por un rato más, luego lo escuche hablar con la pelinegra y deje de mirarlo, solo que sentí que me había mirado varias veces de reojo. Sobre todo, después de que mencionaran mi nombre.

— ¿Quieres otro jugo? — me preguntó Mikasa cuando tiré mis residuos en una bolsa de plástico negra

— Ah, sí gracias — le sonreí y ella se levantó del tronco para ir a buscar a la hielera otro tetrapack de jugo de naranja.

Cuando Mikasa se levantó del trono, el chico castaño cuyo nombre se me había olvidado se acercó a zancadas hasta donde yo estaba y ocupo el lugar solo. Por un segundo pensé que era porque se había quedado sin lugar donde sentarse o probablemente porque quería ver la cara de Mikasa cuando viera que se quedó sin lugar, pero por suerte Mikasa y Armin se quedaron platicando a un costado de la hielera. El chico de ojos avellana me miró.

— Así que tú eres Eren… — sonrió altivamente.

— ¿Disculpa? — pregunté mirándolo

— No nada, Eren Jäger ¿verdad? — me preguntó con el ceño fruncido

— Solo, Eren — le dije con una amabilidad un poco forzada.

— Bien, solo Eren. ¿Sabes quién soy? — noté en sus ojos que iba enserio, que yo tenía que saber quién era, pero kaput, se me había olvidado su nombre y no recordaba como lo habían presentado. Así que no me parecía familiar de ninguna parte.

— ¿Nos conocemos? — pregunté extrañado

— No en realidad — me explicó encogiéndose de hombros —. Tu papá le compró la camioneta a mi mamá.

— ¡Ah! — concedí recordando de inmediato el apellido de la señora Kirschstein —. Eres el hijo de la señora Kirschstein. Lo siento tal vez debería de acordarme de ti, mi padre iba mucho a la casa de tus padres antes…

— No, tal vez te acuerdes de mis hermanas. Soy el menor.

La verdad no me acordaba de sus hermanas ni de él. Pero tenía buenos recuerdos de Odette Kirschstein y de su padre Janes. Negué lentamente y el me miró contrariado, pero luego sonrió con soltura y se rio. Me reí también.

— Bueno, me llamo Jean Kirschstein.

— Hola, Jean — dije estrechando su mano, era cálido.

— ¿Qué tal funciona la camioneta? — me preguntó una vez que solté su mano

— Me encanta, funciona muy bien, bueno yo no sé una mierda de autos… pero creo que está perfecta.

— Está perfecta si te gusta la seguridad y si no quieres pasar de 70. ¿Lo has intentado?

— La verdad es que no.

— No lo hagas. — se encogió de hombros —. Yo la reconstruí, soy mecánico a tiempo parcial.

— Vaya eso es genial — lo felicite —. Bueno es muy segura y eso es lo que más me importa, de verdad que me encanta.

Exhibió una canina sonrisa que me pareció muy amigable, pero tenía algo de socarrona, y altiva. Aunque de cualquier manera me pareció genial poder conversar con él, era una persona difícil de tratar, a simple vista, pero coincidíamos de alguna manera.

— ¿Se conocen? — me preguntó Ymir recogiendo la bolsa de basura, me pareció un poco metiche

— Desde que nacemos, aunque no nos tratamos mucho.

Me alegré de que Jean contestara por mí ya que yo solo tenía planeado decirle un simple 'No' y probablemente habría agregado un extraño ''que te importa'' pero me sentía demasiado benévolo y no tenía intención de meterme en problemas y menos con una chica, aunque resultara tan marimacha como Ymir.

— ¡Qué bien! — sonrió con sarcasmo —. Eren, le estaba diciendo a Christa que es una lástima que Levi no pudiera venir, supe que lo invitaste ¿verdad?

— ¿Invitaste a Levi Ackerman? — preguntó Christa un poco dolida. Puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Te refieres al hijo adoptivo del doctor Erwin Smith? — preguntó Thomas con extrañeza, colándose indiscriminadamente en la conversación personal que Jean y yo estábamos teniendo, lo miré de reojo y me di cuenta que en realidad Jean se veía un poco apenado.

— ¿Lo conoces? — pregunté con sutileza, queriendo cerrar el tema.

— Ellos no pueden venir aquí.

— ¿No quieres dar un paseo? — me preguntó Jean levantándose rápidamente, lo dijo casi al mismo tiempo en el que Thomas acababa de terminar de decir la frase, por lo que no pude replicar nada a esa extraña afirmación.

Ymir rápidamente se dio la vuelta y exigiendo la atención de Christa de nuevo nuestra conversación se volvió en una de dos. Extrañado me levanté del tronco y sacudí mis pantalones mientras me acercaba a Jean, no había cambiado mucho su expresión, pero parecía maldecir un poco cuando comenzamos a caminar por entre las piedras de colores.

Seguí dándole vueltas al comentario que hizo Thomas, y quería sacarlo a colación, pero jean se veía más interesado en mirar por entre sus parpados al horizonte. Albergue una débil intención de coqueteo cuando le hable después.

— ¿Tienes 16 año? — le pregunté sacando mis manos de la campera. Jean me miró de reojo con buena disposición.

— Cumplí 15 — me sonrió halagado.

— ¿Es enserio? — solté sorprendido, era más alto que yo —. Juro que pensé que eras mayor.

— Soy alto… — se encogió de hombros

— ¿Vas mucho a la ciudad? — le pregunté con repentino interés. Me sentí como un idiota sacando esta clase de conversación, pero el aún se veía halagado.

— No mucho — confesó —. Podre ir más seguido cuando arregle mi coche.

— Thomas no es un poco mayor para andar con nosotros… — le pregunté incluyéndome entre los más jóvenes.

— Solo tiene 19 años. — Me informó Jean. Desvió la mirada hacía el océano.

— ¿A qué se refiere con lo de la familia del doctor? — le pregunté subiéndome en una de las piedras más grandes — ¿Tuvieron problemas con ellos? Parecen buenos chicos…

Jean puso los ojos en blanco y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar de la roca. Di un brinco.

— No es eso — susurró —, en realidad es una tontería. No deberíamos hablar de eso.

— Guardaré el secreto — prometí infantilmente metiendo mis manos en la campera. Jean pateó una piedra y los dos nos detuvimos a unos cuarenta metros de campamento. Mirando el mar.

— ¿Te gustan las historias de miedo?

— Me encantan — repliqué con entusiasmo fingido, aunque la verdad es que me encantaban.

Jean se sentó en una de las piedras grandes, medio húmeda y cubierta de musgo, para él debía ser normal acercarse a esa clase de lugares y sentarse en ellos como si nada. Me miró con socarronería, una sonrisa asomaba por las comisuras de su boca. Me esforcé porque se notará el interés que de verdad sentía.

— ¿Conoces alguna leyenda ancestral de los quileutes? — comenzó.

— No realmente — admití con torpeza

— Existen muchas leyendas, algunas afirman que nuestros antepasados ataron canoas a la cima de los árboles en tiempos del diluvio. Igual que Noé — sonrió queriendo impresionarme, le devolví la sonrisa —. Hay otras sobre los lobos, se dice que descendemos de ellos y que son nuestros hermanos, no podemos matarlos y también están las historias sobre los fríos.

— ¿Los fríos? — pregunté con auténtica curiosidad

—L as historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, algunas son recientes. De acuerdo a la leyenda mi abuelo fue quien trato con los fríos originalmente, gracias a él existe el tratado que aún se respeta.

— ¿Tu abuelo?

— Mi tatarabuelo — sonrió explicándolo con más detalle —, Era jefe de la tribu, como mi padre. Son enemigos naturales de los lobos, aunque realmente lobo no es correcto es más como… hombres que se convierten en lobo. Licántropos ¿ya?

— ¿Los hombres lobo tienen enemigos? — le pregunté impactado

— Solo los fríos. Son sus enemigos tradicionales, así que no se adentraban en nuestro territorio, hasta que llegó un clan que aseguraba ser diferente, no se alimentaban como normalmente los fríos lo hacían, prometieron mantenerse alejados de la tribu y por eso se creó el tratado.

Me sonrió altivamente.

— Si no eran peligrosos… — comencé a conectar — ¿Por qué los han…?

—Siempre existe un riesgo, Eren — puso un tono de amenaza en la voz —, nunca se sabe cuándo no podrán controlar su sed…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Aseguran que no toman sangre humana. Que logran alimentarse de animales.

Sonreí, como si fuera algo demasiado casual. Pero temí que mi voz me delatara.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el doctor y su familia? ¿Se parecen o qué?

— No, son los mismos. Ahora son más, pero según el tratado son exactamente los mismos que conocieron a mi tatarabuelo. Ya conocemos a su líder, ellos van y vienen aquí desde antes que tu gente llegara.

— ¿O sea… que son?

— Vampiros, Eren

Me quedé mirando el mar por un par de segundos mas, sin estar seguro de lo que mi rostro revelaba. Jean soltó una carcajada, alegó que se me había puesto la carne de gallina y me dio un golpe en el hombro.

— Sabes contar una historia — le dije, el rio encantado.

— Es una historia — complemento levantándose de la roca —, es bastante fantasiosa ¿no? En realidad, no sé porque se molestan de que hablemos de ello… es una tontería.

—No te delataré — le sonreí con sinceridad, aun un poco inquietado. —, me llevaré el secreto a la tumba.

— Solo no le digas a tu padre, se enfureció cuando supo que no íbamos al hospital desde que el doctor Erwin trabajaba ahí — me explicó tallándose los ojos.

— De acuerdo — levanté las manos derrotado —, acabas de arruinar el tema de la cena.

— Es lo bueno de los tipos como yo, sabemos arruinar cosas — contribuyó con un gesto indescifrable.

Intenté mantener mi normalidad, el ruido de unas botas contra la arena nos distrajo. Se trataba de Mikasa que se había acercado sigilosamente, con una sonrisa demasiado forzada y con el ceño medio fruncido. Giramos la cabeza para ver a Mikasa y Jean sonrió con timidez.

— Eren, te estábamos buscando — dijo Mikasa acercándome

— ¿Es tu novia? — me preguntó Jean en el oído, porque sé que el tono de Mikasa destilaba posesividad

— Jean me estaba contando unas historias excelentes — le sonreí a la pelinegra

— Estamos guardando todo porque parece que no tardara en llover.

Los tres miramos al cielo y efectivamente, algunos nubarrones se habían postrado en el cielo manchando todo el cielo de un color gris negruzco, que tenía realmente muy mala pinta. Suspiré, así que al final el sol si se había largado del pueblo. No sé porque me sorprendía.

— Está bien, ya vamos — le dije a Mikasa, pero no se apartó.

Giré mi vista hacía donde se encontraba Jean, aun se veía un poco intimidado por la presencia de Mikasa, pero logré que me mirara a los ojos cuando posé mis manos en sus hombros.

— Fue genial volver a vernos — le sonreí agradecido

— Deberíamos volver a venos — sugirió —, en cuanto consiga mi permiso iré mas al pueblo.

— Le diré a Grisha que cuando venga a la reserva, vendré con el — sonreí y aparté mis manos. Jean me devolvió la sonrisa.

— Estupendo.

— Gracias — admití y me di la vuelta.

En cuanto las gordas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer y comenzábamos a guardar las cosas en el automóvil me puse el gorro de la campera, me fui en el asiento trasero a un lado de Mikasa y no hablamos de nada más. Solo me quedé mirando la lluvia y las gotas resbalar sobre los cristales mientras procuraba no perderme en mis pensamientos, ni ponerme a pensar en toda esa mierda.

¿Levi? ¿En verdad?

* * *

N/A: No tengo cara para decir esto, pero la verdad es que a mí me atrae el Jeren —corazón— le soy leal a mis OTPS, sin embargo, no es una pareja que me desagrada, así que puede que se me pase un poco la mano. Estupendo, igual sabemos el resultado de esta saga, así que no os preocupéis que todo ira tomando ritmo.

Déjenme en los reviews su opinión sobre el jeren, veamos cuantas almas lo aprueban.

El capítulo es corto porque enserio que así deberían ser todos, pero bueno incluso en el libro vienen cortos.

De nuevo gracias por sus hermosos reviews de aliento, me sentí profundamente halagada de que manifestaran su opinión al saber el rumbo en el que el fic estaba posándose. ¡gracias por sus ánimos! — los adoro—

Reviews:

Guest: Hola, entiendo lo de la universidad a veces me gustaría dejar más reviews pero es que la universidad es una cosa macabra que absorbe la vida lentamente. Yo también pienso igual que tú, me gustaría que la gente leyera lo que de verdad les guste y no solo lo que detestan para que además se pongan a criticarlo. Eso es muy cruel. De todas formas, no pienso abandonar y muchas gracias por leer y por el lindo review.

Guest: Hola, muchas gracias por tu lindo review y me alegró de encontrar una persona que piense lo mismo que yo, considero que el primero es el mejor y que probablemente sea el único que valga la pena adaptar, jaja pero bueno, espero no decepcionarte ni a ninguna y seguiré dando mi mejor esfuerzo. Tienes razón, solo prestaré atención a las lindas críticas constructivas. ¡Un beso!

Guest: ¡No dejaré esta historia muchas gracias por el aliento! Eren ya está cayendo en los brazos de este vampirito seductor.

Nanao: jajajajaja me dio mucha risa lo de los duelos de yu-gi-oh, no estás enferma pero no lo había visto así y es como claro, 20 minutos de recuerdos, 5 minutos de amenazas, y 3 minutos de duelo y peleas. Lo se soy una súper fan de yu-gi aun soy duelista intensa jaja Solo por estas personitas lindas que me quieren yo seguiré adelante, gracias por todo el apoyo nena, de verdad que me hace feliz. Y ya viene el viaje de Eren y Levi así que habrá más bebe Levi caballeroso. ¡un abrazo!

Miri-Anath: jajaja de hecho a mí también me gusta verlos en ese plan, porque es más efectivo que imaginar a la frígida de bella, en fin. No abandonare y muchas gracias por el lindo review y por todo. Aquí seguiremos con este Levi vampiro.

 **¡Nos vemos en Arabian nights o en unforgiven! Los invito a darse una vuelta en esos fics. -corazoncitos-**


	7. Pesadilla en Port Angeles

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** Para las que me siguen en Facebook, saben que el hiatus que tuvo este fic era completamente necesario, puesto que tenía muchos proyectos y me estaba agobiando, pero me atrasé más de lo que pensé y eso modificó mucho mis planes, por eso quiero pedir una disculpa a todas las que leen este fic. O las que lo siguen esperando, de verdad que jamás quise decepcionarlas. Pero ahora ya volveré a actualizar, y aunque no puedo asegurar que vaya a ser semanal, por lo menos una vez cada dos semanas o tres. Espero queden conformes y gracias por su incondicional apoyo.

* * *

 **.**

 **「** **PESADILLA EN PORT ANGELES** **」**

 **.**

Aquella noche, después de pasear por la playa con Jean, fue la primera vez que soñé con Levi desde que lo conocí. A pesar de que después de que llegue a casa y encontré a mi padre viendo la televisión con los ojos cerrados, me comí las sobras del refrigerador e intenté concentrarme en la música que había colocado en mi iPod, me fue imposible permanecer despierto mucho tiempo, después de todo el día había sido agotador, comparado con los demás días. No quería ponerme nervioso, pero la pesadilla de aquella noche, es algo que sencillamente no creo poder olvidar en un largo rato.

Estaba Jean.

Me parece extraño recordar de una forma tan especifica su rostro aun cuando era la primera vez que lo veía en mucho tiempo, sin embargo, podía verlo con mucha claridad. Estábamos los dos caminando por entre las gordas raíces de los árboles del bosque de la reserva, él tenía una cara preocupada, pero yo le sonreía con una naturalidad innata de mí. De pronto nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, me sentía feliz y en calma, pero esa sensación fue rápidamente suplantada por pánico.

Jean tenía los ojos desencajados, como si acabara de ver un verdadero fantasma. Miraba por encima de mis hombros y la sonrisa de su boca se había transformado en una mueca de dolor y terror indescriptible, las pupilas negras de sus ojos habían disminuido en tamaño. Su brazo derecho temblaba con mucha fuerza mientras lo jalaba con toda su fuerza de voluntad hacia arriba, intentando señalar algo que se encontraba detrás de mí, pero que yo, al darle la espalda, no podía ni siquiera mirar. Mi rostro poco a poco también se contraía de miedo, sobre todo cuando Jean mantuvo su brazo arriba por dos segundos y luego su boca se había abierto con extrema rapidez.

— ¡Eren ten cuidado!

Fue demasiado tarde para soltar un grito aterrorizado, pues en cuanto Jean había acabado de hablar, algo veloz y negro le había caído encima con una fuerza antinatural. Algo que traía una gabardina de color negro, pantalones negros y un cabello oscuro de una tonalidad escalofriante, pero familiar. Sus manos se habían enterrado en los hombros de mi acompañante y los huesos se habían roto tan pronto como Jean había caído contra un árbol y Levi… era Levi, Levi estaba encima de él, sujetándole de la nuca con una mano y mostrando la vena principal del cuello de Jean. Jean había dejado de gritar, sus ojos estaban en blanco.

Los colmillos de Levi se clavaron en su cuello y la sangre que brotó le mancho el rostro.

Empecé a gritar, tan pronto como Levi me escucho, despego sus labios ensangrentados de jean y me miro de arriba abajo, como un felino a su presa. Uno majestuoso.

Desperté con el corazón en un puño y la respiración agitada, mi frente estaba empapada en sudor, mi iPod se había caído al piso mientras reproducía supermasive black hole de Muse y se me heló la piel cuando mis pies descalzos tocaron la madera fría para recoger el artefacto y enrollar los audífonos, había un verdadero desastre en mi colcha, un montón de papeles y cuadernos. Suspiré y me levanté para comenzar a apilarlos todos en el escritorio, hacia un frio brutal y yo solo traía encima un short deportivo de color verde agua.

Me maldije por mi mala costumbre de pijamas ligeras a pesar de que el clima ya no era tan malo, y dejé los cuadernos en el escritorio, mi mano chocó contra el mouse de la computadora, no noté que la había dejado encendida, pues en cuanto reacciono la pantalla se puso en blanco y me demostró que estaba dispuesta a ser utilizada. No era tan tarde, pero me sentía cansado… aun así, me sentí tremendamente tentado. Finalmente coloqué un cojín en la silla y me tiré sobre ella.

—¿Qué mierda haces Eren? — me regañé cuando puse la contraseña y la computadora mostro un paisaje, entré a Google inmediatamente y comencé con mi patética búsqueda.

No quería ser tan directo, porque estaba seguro de que todo se trataba de un descomunal intento de mi subconsciente por mantenerme alerta y siempre he sido vulnerable a las pesadillas, pero… en esta salía Levi y hacia, hacia cosas extrañas. Probablemente solo fuera por los cuentos de miedo, conocer a Jean, la excursión… pero mi mente había guiado a Levi hasta el papel de miembro de los fríos, y yo necesitaba saber… necesitaba respuestas.

''Significado de las pesadillas'' puse en el buscador, lo primero era un artículo bastante simple de como las pesadillas afectan nuestro cerebro y nuestro sistema nervioso, lo leí por encima porque no era lo que buscaba. Había abajo un artículo en batanga que decía algo sobre pesadillas comunes, y como estaba seguro de que mi mente no era común, esperaba que mi pesadilla no estuviera ahí ''Soñar que un vampiro ataca al hijo de un amigo de tu padre'' me reí en voz baja, era por los nervios, tal como pensé no había nada. Salvo la última.

No era así.

Pero en realidad me llamó más la atención que las demás.

''Soñar que te persigue alguien''

'' Soñar que nos están persiguiendo es la pesadilla más frecuente. Generalmente se sueña que un animal considerablemente peligroso, una persona con malas intenciones o un ser ficticio y de tipo paranormal, nos persigue o intenta atacarnos. Según los expertos, esta pesadilla se da cuando sentimos miedo frente a una confrontación, puede ser contra el jefe del empleo, un profesor, un padre abusivo o una relación emocional que peligra su continuidad. También se ha notado que este sueño es más intenso y recurrente cuando la persona ha sufrido un abuso de cualquier tipo.''

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente intrigado, había soñado con Levi era verdad. Levi era un enigma en mi vida, claramente me intimidaba, pero porque… porque soñarlo como un vampiro. ¿Solo porque Jean me lo había contado?

Me rasqué la nuca, me arriesgué un poco más y llegué al buscador de google de nuevo. Al diablo con las ridiculeces, necesito saber esto o me volveré desquiciado. ''como saber que alguien es un vampiro'' me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que era la más buscada, bajé la vista asustado. Mi corazón había comenzado a latir rápido de pronto, como si estuviera haciendo algo que no debiera hacer. Me mordí el labio nervioso y entre al link más tentador.

Había un blog, uno que se veía tentador. La mayoría de los que escribían dentro de el eran tontos diciéndose vampiros, pero la información que compartían, aunque un poco boba la leí toda. Desde el principio hasta el final y era… interesante. Mis ojos se achicaban cada que veía algo que de alguna manera me parecía familiar a lo que había observado en Levi. ¿Me estaba convirtiendo en un paranoico?

Sus ojos cambian de color.

Su piel es muy blanca y fría.

Suelen verse serios y apagados.

Viven en lugares en los que el sol casi nunca aparece.

Todo esto parecía sacado de un libro de primaria, pero porque… porque algo dentro de mí me decía que era cierto, que, aunque no quisiera creerlo Levi se comportaba y tenía manías de los demás, tal vez solo era un loco creyéndose un ser mitológico, pero Lugo estaba… estaba ese hecho, el hecho de que Levi paro con su mano una camioneta y yo lo había visto, en vivo y a todo color. No sé cómo lo hizo, y luego por supuesto también estaba el hecho de lo que me había contado Jean.

Vampiros.

Como Levi, parecido a Levi. Levi no va a la playa, Levi tiene prohibido ir a la playa.

Levi me cuida todo el tiempo.

¿Levi quiere beber mi sangre? Estábamos tratando algo tan estúpido, pero es que, de cierta manera hacia sentido, encajaba… la espadilla, las descripciones, todo, me parecía ridículo. Pero mientras más veía el foro. Más me sentía asustada, de nuevo la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo que no debería hacer, mis manos sudaban, solo considerara la remota posibilidad me ponía nervioso. Retorcí los dedos de mis pies, jadee cuando la computadora se apagó repentinamente, con un ligero corto circuito, las luces de la casa parpadearon de forma irritante y grite muy bajo. Me tape la boca de inmediato, cuando escuche que mi padre subía las escaleras corriendo.

Me alejé de la computadora y me tiré en la cama, cubriéndome con una rapidez digna de una medalla de oro. Mi padre abrió la puerta como desquiciado.

— ¿Eren? — me llamó en voz alta

— ¿Qué pasa? — tartamudee

— Gritaste…

— Ah sí, las luces… sacaron chispas y eso — mentí deliberadamente

— Esa maldita caja inútil, debe ser la humedad de nuevo. Iré a echar un vistazo, mantente alerta… — dijo mi padre aún a oscuras, pero en cuanto dio medio paso afuera de mi cuarto la luz regresó.

Mi corazón también volvió a su ritmo.

— Creo que no será necesario — reí nervioso

Mi padre me miro extrañado, y cerró la puerta con inseguridad. Escuché como bajaba las escaleras y pronto el sonido del televisor también desapareció y admito que, acostado en mi cama, con las luces encendidas y el computador apagado. Casi consciente de que mi padre dormía ya, era mucho más fácil pensar… reconocer que todo lo que había leído y escuchado eran patrañas, negué satisfactoriamente. Pero la pizca de desconfianza seguía tangible. Me miré las manos, haciendo repaso mental de lo que había observado con mis propios ojos… su fuerza, sus reflejos, su actitud. La forma en la que jamás lo había visto comer, ni una sola vez. Su familia era rara y estaba involucrada en una muy antigua leyenda de no humanos.

Así que esa sería mi respuesta por el momento, y mientras consiguiera no distraerme más de lo necesario veía completamente inútil cuestionármelo todo el tiempo. Estaba claro como el agua que Levi no era humano, que era algo más… no sé qué, pero humano no era.

Decidir que era un vampiro era descabellado.

Aunque…

¿Qué de malo tenia si lo era? Me abofeteé fuerte, el sonido resonó y me enojé por haber producido ruido de nuevo en la penumbra y el silencio de la casa ¿Qué tal si mi padre veía de nuevo? Podría decirle que estaba pajeando, aunque no me atrevería. Bueno era el último recurso.

Suspiré suavemente y no tuve el coraje de levantarme a apagar las luces, así que solo me quedé bajo la cama con la luz encendida hasta que mis ojos no soportaron un segundo más y pude pasar una noche medianamente tranquila.

Aunque sabía perfectamente que no era así.

Cuando volví a la escuela, después de un fin de semana pacifico me sentí abrumado, el clima era fantástico y el día parecía demasiado precioso, incluso para ser lunes, los maestros fueron atentos puntuales y calmados, parecía que el simple hecho de tener unos pocos rayos de sol y que yo pudiera usar un suéter ligero de lana hacia que toda la gente se relajara. Armin traía una camisa de algodón de manga corta con estampado de Miami y me pareció asombroso como con tan solo un buen clima estos podían casi ponerse los trajes de baño.

— ¡Eren! ¿Qué tal está el clima? — me dijo Sasha muy alegremente intentando pasar un brazo por encima de mis hombros, le sonreí con toda la cordialidad de mi alma.

— Me encanta…

— ¿Qué tal eh? Hasta en Forks podemos tener buena onda — Me reí bajo, pues estaba claro que los pueblerinos no conocían lo que era el calor real. —. Hey… sabes estuve hablando con las chicas y todas estábamos entusiasmadas porque fueras al baile, ya sé que no estarás, pero supongo que será lo mismo de siempre sin alguien nuevo.

— No creo que quisieran hacerme la novatada, ¿verdad? — me arriesgue sonriéndole y acariciándole su cabello castaño.

— ¡Jajaja, no que dices! En realidad, solo pensaba…

— Está bien Sasha, yo creo que la pasaran muy bien, si no quieres pasarela mal de verdad deberías de ir con el grupo de Armin, está organizando una buena velada, les estoy ayudando con todo, así que será caso como si estuviera ahí yo también. Además, he prometido que hoy iremos a Port Ángeles a buscar las cosas que usaran para el baile.

Sasha abrió los ojos con gran emoción, y su boca también sonrió, pero rápidamente fue opacada por una mueca de tristeza, seguramente había recordado algo recientemente y terminaríamos siendo Armin, Mikasa y yo. Aunque no me molestaba, siempre que Mika estuviera de buen humor yo no tenía problema en verla probarse vestidos por todas partes.

— Está bien Eren, yo igual acompañaré en la cita grupal de Armin — me sonrió Sasha —, lamento no poder acompañarlos hoy, recordé que Connie y yo veremos una película en el cine.

Sonreí con complicidad, porque a pesar de que ninguno de los dos decía nada era más que obvio que había ahí algo más que simple amistad, solo que los dos eran demasiado bobos para darse cuenta de algo que era tan evidente. La alenté dándole una palmada que sonó muy fuerte y nos sonreímos. Sasha y Connie eran más que una muy buena pareja.

Después de esa conversación el día hasta pareció tranquilo, las clases alentadores. Solo había un detalle pequeño que no me dejaba respirar, pues a la hora del almuerzo había reparado en que la mesa en la que Levi y sus hermanos adoptivos se sentaban estaba vacía, así como me di cuenta que no se habían aparecido durante todo el día, ya fuera en las clases o en cualquier otro lugar. La chispa de intuición brinco en mí, pero la silencie con violencia, intentando controlarme. Estaba de campamento, seguro muy cansado

No, Levi no se cansa.

Conduje a casa con toda precaución, aún de buen humor, no solo porque íbamos a salir del pueblo por una buena vez desde que había legado, aunque fuera por compras para un baile al que yo no tenía planeado asistir. Y como hacia buen tiempo, cuando llegué a casa me decidí a leer un poco en el patio trasero, en estos momentos era cuando me gustaría haberme traído una consola de videojuegos, o cualquier cosa, en vez de eso solo éramos yo, y Jane Austen. El burro por delante, como no.

Pasó una buena hora antes de que Armin pasara por mí y mi padre me preguntara que demonios planeaba hacer, le solté todo como bomba y le dije que iba con Armin Arlet y Mikasa, mi papá pareció complacido con mis compañías de nuevo y me dejó partir incluso sin haberle preparado la cena. Y me pude subir al Mercury blanco de Armin. Donde Mikasa ocupaba el asiento de copiloto.

El rubio manejaba como tres veces más rápido que mi padre, pero una por lo menos una vez por debajo de Levi, además dudaba que su auto pudiera llevarnos a una velocidad más alta, pero de todas formas mientras más pronto llegáramos a Port Ángeles, más feliz estaría. Como mis acompañantes eran realmente expertos en las compras fuera del pueblo, dado que las únicas tiendas grandes se encontraban fuera de este, no nos quedamos mucho rato mirando por encima de la ventana las atracciones turísticas de un pueblo poco más pintoresco que Forks, en vez de eso nos dirigimos de inmediato a una de las grandes tiendas de vestidos y smokings que había en la ciudad, Armin estaciono con un verdadero maestro en las compras y se bajó jugando con las llaves del coche.

Entramos y nos quedamos un buen rato viendo los vestidos que Mikasa podía usar, probablemente era complicado que dos hombres eligieran, pero ella se veía en su salsa. Armin no tardó nada de tiempo en escoger un traje que no fuera demasiado formal y que además resaltara todas sus cualidades.

Armin era un chico atractivo.

— ¿Y tus novias? — me preguntó Armin extrañado mientras se probaba una chaqueta — ¿No las llevabas a bailes?

— Nah, la verdad es que no es mi estilo para nada.

— Jesús, sí que tenemos un apático.

Armin estaba por terminarse de probar el traje. Se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo, creo que le quedaba muy bien, Mikasa se separó de nosotros por un rato para pagar su propio vestido en la caja, un hermoso vestido de color rojo con tacones negros y diamantes de imitación en la punta. Un bolso de cuero negro y se veía maravillosamente. Mire a Armin y la duda surgió de mi garganta como vomito.

— Armin, ¿Levi suele faltar mucho?

Armin giró el rostro visiblemente interesado, pero tranquilo. A sabiendas de que solo sacaba el tema a colación porque Mikasa no se encontraba cerca. Me respondió en voz aún más baja.

— Generalmente cuando hay buen clima, si hay sol ellos no se aparecen. ¡Como vampiros!

Me dieron arcadas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me veo mal?

— No, en realidad te ves demasiado bien amigo — lo alenté con sinceridad, pero aun pálido —. Es solo que creo que ya he pasado demasiado tiempo en la tienda y me abochorne.

— Eso pasa cuando te quedas demasiado tiempo en un pueblucho — se rio de mí.

Asentí frenéticamente y me percaté de que Mikasa ya venía de vuelta con una bolsa de plástico grande y una sonrisa arrebatadora, aun así, las náuseas no se me quitaron con nada y casi me vomito frente a ella. Armin me vio ligeramente preocupado.

— ¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien?

— La verdad no… creo que iré a dar una vuelta rápido.

— ¿No te perderás? ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? — me preguntó Mikasa con preocupación, la alejé con un movimiento de la mano.

— No, no estoy bien… sigan comprando, compra ese Armin, te queda de poca. Bueno saben qué tal si nos vemos en el restaurante en una hora — les sugerí —. Yo iré a buscar una librería o un lugar tranquilo para sentarme.

Armin asintió y me vio con inseguridad, Mikasa también se me quedo mirando mientras tomaba mi chamarra de color verde con gorro y me la colgaba encima, comenzaba a atardecer y no me había querido arriesgar a salir de casa sin un respaldo, además con mi estado actual dudaba que pudiera mantenerme en pie. Intentaba seriamente concentrarme en algo que no fuera lo que Armin había dicho, porque me ponía los pelos de punta. Que alguien como él, con quien nunca hubiera tratado, dijera eso tan a la ligera y mi mente sugestionada…

Me dieron escalofríos, mientras comenzaba a caminar buscando una librería que se viera poco transcurrida, en realidad no tenía ánimos de comprar nada, pero necesitaba consultar más sobre las leyendas que Jean me había compartido y no estaba seguro de si de verdad tenía que hacerlo. Suspire un par de veces y me fui alejando de la zona transcurrida de la ciudad, las primeras librerías que vi se veían demasiado postmodernistas y estaba seguro de que no encontraría nada de lo que deseara en una como esas.

Miré un mapa que estaba en una estación de bus, ubiqué el restaurante de comida en el que nos habíamos quedado de ver y después una calle en donde había muchas librerías de viejo. Caminé con entusiasmo hasta ellas, sin percatarme exactamente cómo es que mi orientación me había guiado hasta una alejada calle con la mitad de los locales cerrados, y solo dos abiertos, uno con muchos libros viejos y sin pasta y otro con escaparates oscuros, estaba claro cuál era la elección pues si buscaba un libro en específico la librería sin pastas me era de poca utilidad.

En cuanto entre quise retirarme, no por la librería o por la extraña anciana es solo que por el espejo de la biblioteca me pareció visualizar un auto, un Volvo, que me resultó terroríficamente familiar. Cuando giré había desaparecido, me maldije, lo único que había podido calmarme ahora se había ido al diablo, no pude concentrarme en buscar ningún libro de leyendas por estar mirando al espejo cada dos segundos, pero no hubo rastro.

— Me estoy volviendo demente.

— ¿Quiere un atrapa sueños? — me dijo la anciana

— Oh, no gracias… mmm ¿Disculpe una parada de autobús? — le pregunté dirigiéndome a la puerta.

— A dos calles.

Salí sin despedirme, pues de poca utilidad había sido la mujer que con trabajos escuchaba, no tenía caso ponerme a recitar palabras que sabía que no escucharía, le hice caso y caminé en dirección a los autos por dos calles más, hasta que llegue a otra calle alejada con locales completamente cerrados, pero había una estación. Me quedé mirando por la calle esperando ver algún autobús, pero no se veía ninguno. Miré el mapa del bus y me percaté de que estaba realmente cerca del restaurante, que solo era cuestión de caminar un par de calles al sur. Me percaté de que mi sentido de la orientación me decía que yo venía del oriente, pero me recriminé.

¿Quién sabe más Eren, tu o un mapa?

Gruñí y seguí caminando hacia el sur, después de todo no era como si el mapa fuera a estar al revés o algo así.

* * *

N/A: Quiero pedir disculpas de nuevo a todos aquellos que pensaron que había abandonado el fic. O que no estaba enterados de todas las excusas y avisos que ponía en mi face juro que no volveré a hacerlo, es la primera vez que le hago esto a un fic. Pero en otras noticias, estoy feliz con el capítulo de hoy, solo me llevo dos horas escribirlo y aunque es un poco corto, los haré así para que ninguno nos agobiemos, de todas formas, ya se viene lo mero bueno.

¿Recuerdan?

Bueno mil gracias por su apoyo en los reviews y en todo, de verdad que se siente el cariño de esa gente que recibe lindo el fic.

Si les ha gustado déjenlo en la caja de reviews y yo les contestare lo más pronto posible.

De nuevo perdón, y nos vemos semanalmente.

¡Un beso a todos!


	8. Pesadilla en Port Angeles parte 2

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** Perdónenme si hay alguna falta de ortografía demasiado terrible, pero estoy subiéndolo rápido. Así que lo corregiré mejor mañana. Y también responderé reviews

* * *

 **.**

 **「** **PESADILLA EN PORT ANGELES** **」**

 **PTE 2**

 **.**

Avancé enérgicamente en la dirección que el mapa indicaba y si mi orientación no me fallaba se trataba del sur, más o menos cerca de la costa. O algún lugar pesquero, mientras que hacia donde yo pensaba ir era el centro. De nuevo no quise dudar y decidí que en cuanto viera un lugar familiar pediría indicaciones para llegar al restaurante. Sin embargo mientras más calles pasaban más me di cuenta que estaba alejándome. Quise dar media vuelta en la siguiente calle y volver por el oriente, pero me percate que a partir de las siguientes tres calles los almacenes y las propiedades privadas se hacían cada vez más frecuentes.

El sol estaba metiéndose por el poniente, coloreando el cielo de naranja morado y las lámparas de la calle una a una se comenzaban a encenderse, dándole a la calle un aspecto blancuzco y opresivo, combinado con lo grisáceo de los edificios. Intente ver si había algunos transeúntes por la calle pero solo encontré dos personas vestidas como oficinistas dirigiéndose a la dirección contraria a la que yo venía. Las seguí.

Después de dos calles en retroceso una de las personas entró a un edifico mientras que la otra dio vuelta hacia la costa, alejándose más en vez de acercarse al centro. Mi instinto me decía que siguiera por esa calle hasta legar de nuevo a la librería, tontamente me di cuenta que ya la había pasado, así que regresé por mi camino principal.

Cuando vi que había dos sujetos justo detrás de mí.

Escuché sus pisadas fuertes, no parecían turistas ni oficinistas, en cambio tenían aspecto de ser personas de la zona, tal vez dueños de algún almacén. En ningún momento me parecieron de confianza, a pesar de que me planteé el preguntarles indicaciones, las latas de cerveza en su mano me dijeron que era mala idea. Además venían hablando muy alto, y gritaban groserías. Y de verdad quería pensar que no eran para mí.

No lo eran.

Eran para tres amigos más que venían a un par de calles detrás de ellos, estaban intentado decirles que se apuraran mientras yo caminaba a tres zancadas de ellos. Con los puños apretados, y nervioso, porque estaba solo, el lugar estaba desierto y mientras más calles buscaba con más callejones sin salida me encontraba. Puros almacenes y edificios que se veían claramente vacíos, comencé a desesperarme, si quería volver tendría que cambiar de banqueta y darles la vuelta, pero temí que luciera demasiado obvio, lo último que quería era resaltar.

—¡Oye tú!

No voltees.

Me ordené.

No puede ser, justo lo que pensaba evitar, no quise ni mirarlos. No podía evitar sentirme nervioso, ese grupo de cinco chicos mucho mayores se estaba interesando en mí, tal vez buscaban asaltarme, quitarme mi dinero. Cualquier cosa, tal vez solo querían divertirse a costa de mi debilidad y solitaria presencia, o peor un tal vez querían que les diera pelea y estaban ebrios y yo sabía pelear, pero no iba a poder con cinco, además estábamos cerca del muelle podían incluso arrojarme a él, ellos parecían nativos, yo claramente estaba perdido.

—Vamos chicos, divirtámonos — dijo uno en voz alta que comenzó a caminar más rápido hasta que casi lo sentí dos pasado detrás — Amigo, ¿Qué haces tan solo por aquí?

No contesté.

—¿Oh vamos no hablas?

No había forma de evadirlo, si ahora cruzaba a la otra cale se darían cuenta de que estaba huyéndoles, solo había una opción y no era arrojar mi dinero al piso. Dar vuelta a la derecha para acercarme al muelle y seguir caminando en la dirección contraria, decidí dar vuelta en la siguiente calle mientras seguía escuchando sus sonidos grotescos detrás de mí.

—Hey, gatito, gatito, gatito… — ronroneó otro.

No podía ser posible, de verdad ellos tendrían esa clase de intenciones conmigo. Estaba seguro de que solo buscaban divertirse y desconcertarme con ese tipo de seguimiento, estaban acosándome.

—¡No seas tímido, ven a divertirte con nosotros!

—O por lo menos deja que nos divirtamos contigo — la intersección se apareció frente a mis ojos, en cuanto diera la vuelta tenía que correr porque si no podrían seguirme el paso —. No hay nada mejor.

En cuanto me percaté de que podía girar lo hice, escuché una protesta de él que estaba más cerca de mí, seguí corriendo por toda la calle hasta visualizar la salida de esta y poder girar a la derecha para poder caminar en la dirección contraria, era un poco rápido, pero realmente no les podría sacar mucha ventaja. Lo bueno es que venían borrachos si seguía corriendo así podría rápidamente dejarlos atrás, incluso confundirlos un poco. Todas mis esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando vi hacia enfrente.

Los otros tres chicos habían aparecido ante mí, justo enfrente.

No me percaté en que momento ellos habían decidido desviarse para encontrarme por la calle de al lado. Mi única vía de escape estaba bloqueada, yo estaba encerrado entre dos tipos atrás de mí y tres enfrente, no podía evadirlos, solo me quedaba pelear contra ellos. Comencé a sentirme seguro, tal vez les ganaría con unas patadas, pero si los tres me sujetaban tendría un problema, de acuerdo si golpeaba hacia arriba en el rostro le rompía la nariz a uno.

Uno y quedan cuatro.

—Vamos pequeño, ¿Por qué tan asustado? ¿Piensas que te haremos _cosas malas_?

—No te me acerques — claro que pretendía ser firme pero fue imposible, mi voz salió rígida y acartonada, casi estrangulada. Mis brazos no reaccionaban, tenía miedo, estaba a punto de enfrentarme a personas altamente peligrosas y aunque veía luces rojas por todos lados algo me decía que yo de verdad no podría ganar.

Y menos sin poder moverme o hablar.

Las luces rojas de advertencia volvieron a aparecer en mi campo de visión, pero esta vez junto con el sonido de derrape. Se trataba de unos faros, encendidos en un auto que yo afortunadamente conocía muy bien, los dos chicos que me rodeaban se apartaron a zancadas rápidamente. El auto tembló un poco, me quedé parado como un animal que ve un auto a los ojos y sabe que si se queda ahí será atropellado pero que de igual manera no puede moverse. Jadeé cuando la puerta se abrió.

Levi salió de ahí, con el ceño fruncido, una gabardina negra y los puños apretados. Miro a cada uno con una cara de asesino serial que me dio escalofríos, pero a la vez quise derretirme y llorar a su lado, estaba tan asustado que mi única reacción fue correr hasta donde se encontraba.

Me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?

—Estoy…

—Sube al auto. Vámonos de aquí antes de que mate a estos pendejos, bastardos de mierda.

Obedecí rodeando el cofre con una velocidad impresionante y Levi abrió la puerta del copiloto desde adentro dejándome entrar de inmediato. Estaba furioso, al menos no conmigo, pero de verdad pareja que quería bajarse y partirles el culo a esos hijos de puta, quería matarlos, se notaba por la forma en la que conducía. Me puse el cinturón de seguridad con las manos aún temblando, temiendo romperme en cualquier segundo bajé un poco la ventana. Levi encendió el radio mientras retrocedía en maniobras maestras y salía a la calle por la que me habían perseguido al principio.

—Eren… — dijo mi nombre en voz baja.

Intenté concentrarme en Kiss you de Olly Murs en la radio, pero no pude seguir escuchando la letra porque mi corazón daba vueltas y creí que iba a vomitar ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Levi no llegaba a tiempo? ¿Me habrán robado, golpeado? Pudieron incluso violarme o torturarme o arrojarme al mar. Había tantas cosas terribles que pudieron hacerme, pero el llego. Y no sé cómo lo consiguió.

—Eren… quiero matarlos — gruñó acelerando

—Cálmate — dije con voz trémula —. Ya estoy a salvo.

—Sí, pero no sabes lo que pudieron hacerte. No sabes lo que querían hacerte — frenó de golpe ante el semáforo rojo —. No quiero dejarlos así, de verdad que yo…

—¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

Levi dejo de parecer furioso, de forma esquiva movió el rosto y no se dignó a responderme. Le di la espalda, no estaba de ánimo para pelear con él, pero mi curiosidad me enchinchaba.

—¿Estas asustado?

—No, no de ti.

—Eres la última persona a la que quisiera lastimar, Eren — me giré a verlo, el me veía.

Nos quedamos así por unos segundos más, le sonreí con tristeza antes de comenzar a llorar desesperadamente. Las gordas lagrimas cayeron por mis ojos, realmente estaba asustado, estaba sacando todo ese pánico. Pero ahora Levi estaba aquí, estaba conmigo y yo me sentía a salvo, a pesar de todas las interrogantes que se formulaban en mi acerca de él, no quisiera separarme de el ni ahora ni nunca. Levanté la mano intentando tocar la suya que estaba en la palanca de velocidades. Pero la apartó.

—Oh, lo siento — murmuré

—Lo siento más — susurró cansado —. Te lo compensaré.

—Está bien — dije limpiándome las lágrimas con la manga —. Armin y Mikasa deben estar preocupados, después de todo se suponía que nos veríamos hace media hora.

—¿Sabes en donde es? — Me preguntó, pero parecía cortesía porque antes de que pudiera responderle algo él ya se encontraba daño vuelta en la esquina correcta, lo vi sonreír débilmente —. Vaya que los has preocupado.

Fruncí el ceño y miré a lo lejos un restaurante. Armin estaba pegado a la acerca sujetando a una persona y preguntándole a señas varias cosas, Mikasa tenía la mano pegada a la boca y la otra en el corazón. Intente reponerme del susto lo más pronto posible, para no asustarlos mucho más de lo que ya estarían, no quería ocasionarles problemas ni a ellos ni a Levi. Llegamos en un segundo y parece que ellos también identificaron el auto porque se paralizaron, sobre todo cuando me vieron bajar.

—¿Dónde estabas? — Me gritó Armin —. ¡Estábamos preocupadísimos Eren!

—Lo lamento, de verdad Armin, ha pasado algo horrible… — me debatí entre contarles inmediatamente ahí afuera del restaurante o pasar de eso —. Por suerte Levi estaba ahí.

—Hola — saludó fríamente.

Armin abrió los ojos como platos cuando lo vio pararse a mi lado de una forma que hasta a mí se me antojó casual y protectora, de alguna manera sentí que debía tocarlo, pero no lo hice en cambio tomé la mano de Mikasa.

—Perdónenme chicos, no volveré a preocuparlos así.

—Tendrás que darnos explicaciones — gruñó Mikasa pasando de preocupación a furia al ver a Levi

—Si Mikasa, pero ahora no es el momento. Vámonos, los dejamos chicos. Lamento mucho todo esto Eren… — Armin me vio con sus ojillos azules comprensivos y luego tomó a Mikasa del codo para sacarla de aquí.

—Nos vemos chicos, gracias por todo.

Los vi alejarse lentamente hasta el auto de Armin y a Mikasa mirarnos de reojo un par de veces más antes de que por fin se subieran, y el auto arrancara. Me gire a ver a mi acompañante, aun se veía cansado pero mostraba su mejor cara, como entre un control de la iré y un relajante muscular. Suspiro suavemente y me miro con sus mejores ojos, levanto la mano tomando un mechón de mi cabello.

—¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó preocupado

—Sinceramente no — con el miedo lo último que quería era comer —. Pero, quiero hablar contigo.

—No me gustan esas palabras — suspiró rodando los ojos —. Pero está bien, creo que _debemos_ hablar. Entra, sería bueno que ordenaras algo de comer, no quiero que pases hambre.

—Ni yo que tú.

—Yo ya comí.

Puso su mano en mi espalda baja y me alentó a caminar hacia la entrada del restaurante, donde las decoraciones de focos centelleaban y había una linda hostes en la entrada, se veía como un lugar privado y agradable. La mujer se nos quedó viendo en cuanto llegamos a la puerta, sobre todo a la mano de Levi. Sobre todo a Levi.

—¿Mesa para dos personas?

—Por favor.

—¿Gabinete?

Pregunto tomando dos menús de una canasta y entrando al restaurante.

—Algo más…. privado.

La mujer hiperventiló de inmediato, es que Levi hablaba moviendo cada parte de la boca, y jugando con la lengua y era para deshacerse en gemidos. Me reprendí sonrojándome con violencia mientras los seguía, también sentí que Levi estaba haciendo todo eso a propósito solo para conseguir una mesa más alejada, a la cual llegamos de inmediato. Era en la parte superior debajo de las escaleras para la planta alta, un gabinete esquinado. Lejos de cualquier persona que nos molestara, e incluso alejados de los meseros. Nos sentamos y vi como la mesera se comía a Levi con los ojos.

—Voy a querer una Coca-Cola — le dije rápidamente desviando su atención —. Y un plato de raviolis. Rápido que tengo mucha hambre.

—Ah. Si... de inmediato ¿Para usted?

—Solo agua.

Se retiró asustada por mi furioso tono, que en realidad yo había intentado controlar lo más posible que no lo había logrado y había fracasado miserablemente. Así que solo sonreí por mi eficiencia, luego note que Levi me miraba ceñudo pero sonriente, como si hubiese descubierto un chiste personal. Puse mala cara.

—¿Qué?

—Pensé que no tenías hambre, y no debiste hablarle así a esa joven…

—Ah, ahora yo soy quien está mal, perdón por no dejar que te coman con los ojos.

—¿Celoso?

—Muchas chicas me miran.

—Celoso de que me miren a mí cuando estoy contigo — Se inclinó un poco sobre el mantel, sentí su proximidad y supe en ese instante lo que había sentido la camarera.

—No hagas eso.

—¿Qué cosa? — preguntó juguetón

—Eso. Parece que quieres sacarme el corazón, me harás hiperventilar, tú no sabes el efecto que tienes en las personas Levi.

—¿Qué efecto tengo en ti?

—Eres… deslumbrante — admití con timidez, sin tener idea exacta del porque estaba confesándole algo como eso, aun cuando estaba seguro de que Levi quería jugar.

—¿Te deslumbro?

—Todo el tiempo, bien suficiente — dije intentando pasar a otra cosa.

La mesera volvió a aparecer con nuestras coca-colas frías un par de popotes y vasos, que sirvió de forma demasiado rápida en mí, pero tomándose su tiempo en la de Levi. Al parecer esta la ignoraba olímpicamente y no pasaba de mirarme, estaba feliz. Seguro tenía que ver con lo que le acababa de decir, pero me hice el desentendido y le di un buen sorbo al refresco, también para desviar su atención.

Estaba fría.

— ¿Tienes frio? — Preguntó de inmediato —, ¿Tu chamarra?

Antes de que pudiera contestar cualquier cosa Levi ya se estaba quitando el abrió y se preparó para ponérmelo encima de los hombros y supuse que me ayudaría también a meter las manos en las mangas pero lo detuve y las metí yo mismo. Carraspee.

—Gracias.

—Estas azul — dijo refiriéndose a mi piel y no supe si lo decía por el frio o por lo de antes. —, ¿No estas mareado o algo así? ¿Sientes nauseas?

—Me siento bien, ya me he desahogado — admití con torpeza pero sinceridad —. No entraré en estado de shock o algo así. Soy bueno para olvidar las cosas que me parecen desagradables.

Levi alzo las cejas impresionado.

—Definitivamente no eres normal — sonrió con frialdad —. Una persona normal estaría hiperventilando y no aquí comiendo raviolis.

—Contigo, me siento seguro.

De nuevo.

Me reprimí por no poder controlar mi lengua larga, estaba hablando demás y Levi parecía disfrutarlo demasiado, porque con cada palabra que le soltaba él se interesaba más y se reclinaba en el asintiendo para acercarse a mí pero por una parte pensé que tal vez era mejor irlo amoldando para comenzar a interrogarlo más tarde y poder sacar la información necesaria para pasar la noche. No lo deje acercarse más y tampoco las circunstancias, la mesera regresó con mi comida, la cual se veía más deliciosa de lo que pensé y no descarté que le hubieran escupido, pero mis tripas gruñeron y no pude engañar al oído de Levi.

—Bien, come — suspiró relajándose en el asiento, viéndome tomar el tenedor y comenzar con el ritual nocturno de la comida. De verdad notaba cierta satisfacción en su mirada, más no dejaba de haber ese toque de recelo, decidí suavizar la entrada a las preguntas.

—Estas de buen humor — aseguré, el levantó la cabeza —. Normalmente estas de mejor humor cuando tus ojos brillan, como ahora, cuando no brillan espero bronca. Tengo una teoría al respecto.

—¿Tienes más teorías? ¿Más aliens?

—Ni un alíen — dije intentando no reírme, pero era por los nervios.

—¿Bien?

—Te las contaré, todas si prometes una cosa. Solo un par de condiciones — levanté un dedo. Levi me miro con suspicacia y alzo una ceja, comencé a notar su inconformidad.

—Preguntas…

—Así es — hizo una mueca. —, ¿Aceptas?

—Bueno, dale.

—¿Por qué estás en Port Ángeles? — solté sin respirar.

Levi me miró por eternos segundos y luego se recargó más, sopesando si debía contestar o quedarse callado, tuve miedo de verlo levantarse e irse, pero por un segundo pensé que lo haría. Lo miré de nuevo un poco cansado, esperando que de verdad consiguiera responderme aunque fuera una miserable pregunta.

—Es la más fácil — lo tenté.

Rodó los ojos.

—Pasemos a la siguiente.

 _Esas tenemos pues._

* * *

N/A: perdón por haberlo cortado justo en las preguntas pero si no lo dejaba ahí no tendría tiempo de editarlo ni de subirlo así que perdón, aunque quedó más largo de lo que pensé que sería, en fin, ¿Cómo ven, cursi el asunto, no? Bueno ya se vienen las fuertes revelaciones y perdón por no actualizar la semana pasada, pero por lo que noto no me cuesta nada escribirlo, así que este fic será actualizado los días…. Domingo por la noche.

¡Gracias por leer linduras!


	9. CANCELADO

_**LA SOLUCIÓN FINAL.**_

Esto puede tomarse como dos cosas, una medida desesperada o la solución definitiva para mis problemas con este fic. Resulta que tras pensarlo durante un poco de tiempo decidí que este es un fic con el que me siento atorada, escribir un nuevo capítulo me cuesta mucho y casi siempre suplico por terminarlos rápido, aunque es satisfactorio al final. el proceso hace que me rompa mucho la cabeza.

Casi nunca estoy conforme con el resultado de los capítulos y me di cuenta mientras escribía el nuevo capítulo, pues por más que me esforcé no pude terminarlo. Por lo que lamento avisar que la actualización no llegará, ni ahora, ni en adelante…

También me decepciona enormemente porque jamás había hecho esto con ningún fic antes. Las que me conocen saben que llego con las ideas hasta el final, este fue un proyecto muy ambicioso, con el que me lancé a la deriva, sin ayuda de nadie. Mucho odio, y pues aunque hace feliz a mucha gente a mí no me hace feliz.

Por eso quiero pedirles una gran disculpa, este proyecto me tenía detenida, ahora que ya no estará entre mis intereses puedo sacar adelante más ideas que habían llegado a mí, pero que por tener ese fic u otros no puedo sacar, para no saturarme.

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón declaro este fic en: SEMI HIATUS DEFINITIVO.

Siéntanse libres de interpretar como gusten.

Espero toparme con todas en otros fics, habrá muchas nuevas ideas.

Atte: Magi


End file.
